Dark Redemption
by Jwolf98
Summary: Sequel to Blue Moon. Time is reverse and everything is back to normal. But when the Blue Moon Epidemic happens again, everything is different from before. Chaos breaks and a war for the control of the world starts. The fights are bigger. The battles are even more bloody! Who will win and take control? AU Collaboration with Wolf Assassin 7477.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Redemption **

When Jordan, Alex, Greg, and Josh fell into Willack's hell, Willack was proud that his champion had served his task. Well the Lord had started to talk to him and they came up with a plan; Curse will be redeemed and Jordan will be sent back to his world, before it was destroyed. He would make Jordan and Alexis the same age, about sixteen, so that way they could spend more time with each other. God will also erase Jordan's memory so he won't remember any of this.

Curse soon became an archangel, Raphael, and he would watch over Jordan. Alex, Hunter, Ryan, Kyle, Balto, and the others became younger and were in high school with Jordan.

* * *

_Villains. That's what they all are. Every day they bully me. I didn't do anything to them and yet, they attack me. Everyone at this school is a monster. They treat me like garbage. No matter where I am, I get treated like garbage. I just want them to stop, but no matter what I do, it never stops. I wish something would happen, something that would change the whole world forever._

Jordan is walking around school trying to get through the day without getting bullied. He turns a corner and spots Alex, Kyle, Hunter, and Ryan, as well as their girlfriends Ashley, Katie, Melissa, and Elizabeth.

Jordan slowly walks by them, hoping they won't notice him.

"What are you doing?"

Jordan turns his head to the right and sees Kyle looking at him. "Oh… I was j-just… you know… h-heading to c-class."

Kyle keeps looking at him before shrugging his shoulders. "Eh, ok then. Alex, we should probably head to class as well. Last thing we need is Mr. Thompson yelling at us."

Alex nods his head. "Ok then. Let me say goodbye to Elizabeth."

Alex turns to Elizabeth and kisses her on the lips. He pulls away and smiles. "Bye babe."

Elizabeth smiles and kisses him back. She makes it more passionate than Alex, probably because she's more passionate about things than he is. She pulls away and looks into Alex's silver eyes. "See you later."

Alex smiles and turns to Kyle. "Alright, we can go now."

Alex spots Jordan and frowns at Kyle. "Who's the kid?"

"I don't know. He seems startled by me."

Alex watches as Jordan hurriedly makes his way towards class.

"What a freak."

Alex glares at Kyle. "Kyle, don't call him that. You don't know what he's going through. He could be going through Hell right now. So lay off the insults or I'll kick your ass."

Kyle throws up his hands in defeat. "Alright, I won't insult him. Geez, what's your problem?"

"Just leave him alone. He could be going through a lot."

"Fine, I'll leave him alone. Let's just get to class."

Alex and Kyle walk down the hallway in silence and head off to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Curse is looking at the heavenly clouds thinking about Jordan. He looks at his right palm. For some reason he still had that black wolf paw-print. But he couldn't use magic anymore.

"Raphael."

Raphael. That's was Curse's new name and he was used to be calling that now. Curse turns his head and saw his friend Luke. He is an angel. Luke is a human with blonde hair and light blue eyes. He has been an angel a hundred years before the birth of Jesus Christ.

"Hello Luke. What are you doing here?"

"Walking through Heaven," Luke said. "What you doing? Wait, let me guess; thinking about…what's his name again? Gordon?"

"It's Jordan. And yes, I'm thinking about him…as always."

"You look exactly alike him, Raphael."

"Because I used to be his dark side," Curse said looking at his right palm. "That's why I still look like him. But…"

"But what?" Luke asked.

"He's more…angry like the last Jordan," Curse said. "This Jordan gets more bullied like the other one. I can hear his thoughts. I can sense his feelings. He has so much pain. So much anger. Luke, you wouldn't believe what my light side thinks about himself and the world. He's…confused."

"About what?"

"He's confused about love, friends, and everything. Sometimes he wants to hurt people because of the anger. He wants to kill people."

"He doesn't have any friends?" Luke asked.

"He has three. No wait, four actually. Rusty, Greg, Ruby…and Alexis."

* * *

Kyle is walking to his next class. He spots Jordan walking. Kyle steps in his way. "Please leave me alone."

Jordan goes around Kyle, but he was stop as Kyle grabs his arm. "What's your hurry? I just want to talk to you."

"I just want to get to my last period," Jordan said calmly. "Let go of me."

"I'll only take a second. What's your name? I know it starts with a-"

"I said let go of me!" Jordan growled breaking free from Kyle.

"Man, what's your problem?" Kyle snapped.

"Everything!"

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked as he step in Jordan's way again.

Jordan shoves Kyle aside. Kyle grips on Jordan's arm. Jordan then shoves him to the lockers. "That's it!" Kyle growled.

Jordan throws his book bag down to the floor. He tries to punch him in the face, but Kyle dodge and kicks Jordan in the stomach; knocking the air out of him. He gets on his keels and hands.

Kyle scoffs. "You're fucking pathetic. No wonder why you don't got any friends."

"Go fuck your bitch asshole."

Kyle grips on Jordan's shirt and slams him hard to the lockers. "Listen here you helpless piece of shit! Don't you _ever _talk to my girlfriend like that! Because if you do; I'm going to break your fucking bones! I don't care if Alex gets angry."

"I hope your girlfriend cheats on you."

Kyle made his hand into a fist. He punches Jordan on the right cheek. He was to punch him again when Curse appeared by Jordan. No one could see or hear him. Curse quickly puts his hand on Kyle's forehead. "Leave."

Suddenly, Kyle lowered his hand and picks up his book bag and swings it on his shoulder and walked away. Curse looks at Jordan who was now breathing heavily. "I know you can't see or hear me," Curse said. "But listen to me Jordan. Stop holding the pain and anger inside of you. It only gets worse."

**Soul Assassin and I are doing the same thing like in Blue Moon. He does the odd chapters and I do the even chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Jordan is in his science class. The teacher is Ms. Thameson and she is very nice.

Jordan looks over to the window and sees Alex and Ryan sitting next to each other. Alex looks over and frowns so Jordan flips him off. Alex glares at him and looks away to the front of the class.

* * *

Ryan looks at Alex and frowns. "What's wrong dude?"

Alex turns his head to Ryan. "That little prick over there just flipped me off."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to figure out why."

As soon as class ended, everyone got up and left in a hurry.

Jordan is walking to his last class when something pushes him against the lockers. He looks up and sees Alex.

"Why did you flip me off?!"

"Let go of me."

"Tell me why you flipped me off! I never did anything to you!"

"Heh, that's what they all say. Now let go of me you jerk!"

"You call me the jerk when you started this! You know what? Don't talk to me or my sister Alexis! You hear me? If I see you with her, I will beat you until every bone is broken! Understand?"

Jordan chuckles slightly. "Like you could do anything about that."

Alex throws Jordan onto the ground. Jordan hit hard and when he was pushing himself up, Alex kicks him in the head.

"Don't you ever fuck with me again!"

Alex turns around and walks away. He mutters out, "Stupid bitch," before heading to his last class.

Jordan pushes himself off the ground and wipes the blood away from his mouth. "I hate that stupid prick. He acts all noble, but he's scum. I will always talk to Alexis, whether he likes it or not."

* * *

Three hours later, Jordan is walking home… alone as always. He looks at the road and sees Alex driving Alexis and Elizabeth home in his black 1993 Ford Ranger.

"Selfish bastard. Cares more about his lover than his family. He's just driving Alexis home because he has to. I bet he would rather have her disappear than anything else."

* * *

In Alex's truck, Alexis is looking out the window when she spots Jordan.

"Alex, how come you won't let me talk to Jordan?"

"Because Jordan is a prick. All he wants is to bed you and be gone with you. He calls you a friend, but if you truly got to know him, he'll chew you up and spit you out. He doesn't care for people like us. He thinks he's gone through hell, but if he knew what we went through, he'd know what fucked up really is."

Elizabeth looks at Alex and frowns. "What did you guys go through? I know that kid has been getting bullied, but what happened to you guys?"

"When I was thirteen and Alexis was eleven, someone lit our house on fire. Both of our parents died so we ended up living with one of our uncles. Well, when I was eighteen, our uncle forced himself on Alexis so I smacked him with a bat. I ended up smashing his spine and killing him. The police were called and Alexis and I told them it was self-defense. They let us go and I ended up taking care of her ever since."

"Wow! I'm… I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's alright… sort of, but that Jordan kid doesn't know shit. 'Oh my life is hell' oh boo-fucking-hoo! I've been bullied before. I fought back. Now, I don't get bullied anymore. All he ever does is takes it and holds it in. If he vented or released his anger on them, they would leave him alone. He just doesn't understand that."

"Maybe he wants to be better than them."

"To be better than them means you have to give them an ass whooping. He's just a little pussy. That's all he fucking is."

Alexis looks at Alex. "Alex, do you bully him?"

"No, though I did kick his ass for being a prick. But I do not bully him. I mostly leave him alone."

"Please, just leave him alone. Don't beat him up anymore. Please!"

"Alexis, I beat him up because he started it. I just wanted to talk and he had to be a dick about it. So if he gets into a fight, that's his fucking problem."

Alexis looks outside and the remainder of the ride is in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jordan sits down at the family table with his dinner. Almost every night he eats alone because both of his parents are working until midnight.

He sighs. "I'm all of alone."

"You're never alone Jordan."

Jordan looks around and looks behind him. But he didn't see anyone. As he continues eating his dinner Curse appears besides him. "You're never alone."

* * *

An hour later, Jordan walks out of the store with two gasolines. He puts them in the back seat of his truck. He turns on the engine and drove off. After nearly ten minutes Jordan parks by a small stripper club. He gets out a plain black mask and puts it on.

He grabs one of the gasolines's and gets out of his truck. He unscrews the cap and walks over to the strip club. Jordan began to pour gasoline on doors, windows, and anything else people could get out of the club.

After the first one was empty he gets the second gasoline. Same thing; pours it on the doors, windows, and everything else. After he was done Jordan gets out a match. He sets the tip on fire and puts it on the gasoline ground.

Within seconds, the doors and windows were now catching on fire. Jordan smiles darkly as he watches the stripper club now on fire. He quickly gets in his truck. He looks at the fire one last time before driving off.

* * *

"What!" Curse cried. "Jordan killed innocent people? When did this happen, my Lord?"

"A little while ago when you were on the task I gave you, Raphael," God said.

"I…I can't believe he actually did that. I mean, I hear his thoughts of killing people. But I never thought he would _actually _do it. What happens now?"

"You are going to stay with your former light side so he doesn't hurt or kill any more of my children. You are his guardian angel after all."

Curse nodded. "What if Jordan gets in a fight with Alexander?"

"Then you stop it. If you don't, it won't also make Jordan walk down more to that path of darkness he's already in, but Alex will want to kill him later in the future."

"I will never let that happen," Curse said.

* * *

The next morning Alex and Alexis are getting for school. Alex turns to his sister. "I don't want to see you around with Jordan. Got it?"

"Why do you hate him so much?" Alexis snapped.

"I don't hate him. I just dislike him…a lot. Besides, Alexis don't know who this jackass really is. He's a troublemaker, a person who gets in fights, and who only wants to screw you in bed. He's all of those things, Alexis. You'll see soon."

Alexis glares at Alex as she walks behind him out to their car. "You can really be an asshole sometimes," she whispered as she got in the passenger seat.

* * *

After a few hours, Jordan skips lunch and is at his locker. Curse is beside him with his arms cross. As usual, no one could see or hear him.

Jordan sees Alexis walking towards him. "I'm been looking everywhere for you. How come you're not at lunch, Jordan?"

"I'm not hungry," he said. "Where's your brother?"

"Having lunch with Elizabeth and his friends. Why?"

"Then we talk to each other," Jordan grinned. "I don't care if Alex says I can't see you, Alexis. Like he can do anything about it. I'm not scared of him."

"Jordan, Alex says you hold the anger in."

Jordan sighs. "It's true. But how can I release it? I write in a journal. But I still feel it. One night I told my parents. But I didn't get a chance to tell them everything. Did they understand? No. Alexis, do you know the thoughts I have every single day?"

Alexis shook her head. "No. What are they?"

"I want to cut and kill myself. Those are the thoughts. Every single day I have those thoughts. One night I almost made the first cut. I put the knife on my left arm and thought if I should do it. But I didn't cut. But there are times that I have the urge to cut. No one cares about me. I try to blend in with people. But they just push me out. People say I'm weak and pathetic. Kids are now spreading rumors that I'm a troublemaker. They were wrong. All of them are damn wrong. What your brother says about me Alexis, he's all wrong. I keep the pain and anger in because it makes me strong."

"Jordan…I'm…I'm sorry you're going through that all alone," Alexis sniffed. "But you're not alone. You have me. I'm your friend."

"You also have me, Jordan," Curse said. "You got your former dark side/guardian angel right here."

Jordan smiles at Alexis. "Thanks Alexis. That's makes me feel a bit better. Look I was meaning to ask this for while. If you're not busy maybe this Saturday, I was wondering if we could-"

Jordan didn't finish as someone grabs and slams him hard in the locker. He saw Alex gripping on his blue leather jacket. Ryan, Hunter, and Kyle are with him. Alex growls. "I told you if I see you with my sister I would break your bones! I'm going to teach you a fucking lesson that you're never going to forget!"

Curse glares at Alex and his friends as he uncrosses his arms. "Like I'm going to let you do that."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"Alex stop! Just leave him alone!"

Alex ignores his sister's demands and pulls Jordan off the locker. He drags Jordan outide and throws him onto the grass.

Jordan stands up and glares at Alex.

"You're such a prick! Why can't you leave me alone?!"

"Why can't you do what you're told?! We wouldn't be doing this if you didn't talk to my sister! So now I have to teach you… a lesson!"

Jordan picked up the change in tone. He quickly realizes that Alex didn't want to fight. He'd probably try to get out of this anyway he could.

"Fine, I won't talk to your sister anymore," Jordan mutters out.

Alex stops and frowns. "Could you repeat that?"

"I said I won't talk to your sister."

Alex smiles and turns around. He walks past Ryan and Kyle and enters the school.

Alex's friends turn and follow him.

Jordan looks at Alexis and frowns. "What the hell just happened?"

"Alex doesn't like to fight. If he did fight, it would be for protection."

Jordan looks up and sighs. "I guess I should thank you."

* * *

"What the hell was that?"

Alex looks at Kyle and frowns. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You were supposed to kick his ass! Why didn't you?!"

Alex gets up and glares at Kyle. "Because I'm not like you!"

* * *

After school ended, Alex is driving Alexis home.

"Thank you."

Alex looks over at his sister and frowns. "For what?"

"For not hurting him. But the next time you do something like that, I will hate you forever!"

"Alexis, I only wanted to hurt him because I know he'll try to hurt you eventually. I would rather persecute and be wrong than not act and be right."

Alexis looks out the window and mutters, "Asshole."

Alex starts to laugh. "You can call me an asshole all you want, but when you find someone else who makes enough money to support five people, you can live with them."

Alexis growls loudly. "Just stop talking. I'm upset at you."

"Wait… first you forgive me and now you hate me? Make up your mind."

Alexis looks at Alex and glares. "Fine! I hope you die!"

Alex looks towards her and frowns. "Surely you can't mean that?"

"I hope you die and your soul is tortured in Hell for all eternity!"

Alex turns looks towards the road, but Alexis grabs the steering wheel and pulls. The truck swerves out of control and smashes through the guard rail and slams into a pole.

Alexis' vision goes black as she hits her head on the dashboard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alexis moans in pain as she woke up. She moves her head away from the dashboard and saw some blood. She touches her head and felt a big bruise. "Ow! Fuck!"

She turns her head and saw Alex. He was still unconsciousness. Alexis saw that her brother had hit his head on the window. Alexis shook him. "Alex? Alex wake up! Alex wake up!"

Alexis stop shaking her brother as she heard a small knock on her window. She saw Jordan with a worry face. He opens the passenger door and asked, "Are you two alright? I was walking home when I saw Alex's truck crashed."

"I hit my head, but I think Alex hit his head a lot more then I did. We have to get him to a hospital."

"I already called 911," Jordan said. "They'll be here shortly. Can you walk, Alexis?"

Alexis slowly unbuckles her seatbelt. Jordan helps her get out. Alexis's head pounded. She puts her hand on her forehead. "My head hurts so much I can't even think fucking straight!"

"You might have a concussion. Just sit down and-"

Jordan was cut off by police sirens and a sound of an ambulance. He saw about four police cars and two ambulances heading in his direction.

* * *

Curse is walking in the Pine Barrens, New Jersey. He is doing a task for God. He has been looking for something…or someone for nearly fifteen minutes. "Come on where you Mrs. Leed's thirteen child?"

Curse looks around him. "Where are you?!" he shouted. "Jersey, I know you're here! God wants me to find you. Not to hurt or kill you. Just want to see you myself. But I will need you when the Blue Moon comes! They're going to take away your territory, Jersey! They are going to kill you! They fear you! Call you a monster! I want to help you. Please! Show yourself, Jersey."

The Archangel waited for a few minutes. He then cried angry and kick a rock. He then heard wings flapping as Curse heard something landed on the ground. He heard a growl as he turned around and saw a creature.

The creature has red eyes. It has horns, a forked tail, bat or dragon-like wings. Its feet were hooves. Curse smiled happily and darkly as he said, "Hello Jersey. I have been waiting to see you since the day Lucifer created me. My angel name is Raphael. But my real name is Curse. How are you doing?"

* * *

Two FBI agents are looking at the cameras near the stripper club that was burn to the ground a few days ago. They saw Jordan in black clothing pouring gasoline. But they couldn't see his face because he was wearing a mask.

"What kind of sick fuck does that?" one of them asked.

"I don't know," the other one said. "But I can't wait to find this punk. Let's go."

* * *

Jordan is sleeping in his bed. Curse appears by him. He looks at his black wolf mark and then gently puts his right hand on Jordan's forehead. Jordan moan in his sleep as he saw memories.

Like in being in a mist Jordan saw Rusty's first werewolf transformation. "It hurts! It hurts!" He saw his friend done transforming and now in werewolf form. Everything dissolved into mist and Jordan saw another memory.

He saw himself in black clothing. He look like he was twenty years old. Jordan saw himself a bow arrow in his hand. He saw flashes of memories. "What happing? What is this?"

Jordan shot upright in his bed breathing heavily. "What the hell was that?"

"I gave you some memories."

Jordan saw by his window was Curse smiling. "Hello old friend. I've been waiting to talk to you again."

"Who are you?" Jordan asked. "And why do you look so much like me?"

"My name is Raphael. But my real name is Curse. I'd used to be your dark side, Jordan." Curse glowed white as big white wings appeared on his back. "And I'm an Archangel of the Lord."

"Curse…Curse? That name sounds so familiar. And wait, you're an Archangel of the Lord?"

"Also your guardian angel. But I have a message from God."

"What is it?"

"Do not stop seeing Alexis," Curse said. "That is God's message."

"But if I keep seeing Alexis. Alex is going to kick my ass."

"I won't let anything happen to you," Curse said.

Jordan looks at the Archangel. "Why am I getting special treatment? I don't like special treatment. I hate it!"

"It's not special treatment," Curse said. "God just doesn't want you to feel so alone and angry and not kill anymore people. You may feel like God doesn't love you, Jordan. But the Lord loves _everyone_. Why do you wear that cross on around your neck and want to go to church anyway?"

"But then why do I feel like some person who God chosen to be a prophet?" Jordan asked. He was confused and angry at the same time. He wanted answers right now.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Naga is watching the ambulance arrive at Alex's location. "Alex, you are worthy to be my assassin, but you will be accepted later. So when it happens, I want you to wait for me to find you. After that, you will be with me, my son."

* * *

Everything is spinning as Alex slowly regains consciousness. His vision is dazed and when he looks around, he realizes that he's not in his truck, or for that matter, not on Earth.

"Where am I?"

"Why, you are in my Twisting Nether my son," says a mysterious voice.

Alex starts to look around him in fear. "Who said that?! Who are you?"

"I… I am Nagendra, but you can call me Naga."

"Naga? What are you?"

Naga comes out of the dark and Alex gasps in horror. Naga is a black viper with red eyes. His fangs were as long as Alex's arm.

"Jesus, you're a snake?!"

"Of course I am. My name does mean Lord of Snakes after all."

"Well, where the hell am I?"

" You are in my Twisting Nether. I want to tell you something."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I want you to head to the Washington/ Utah border. There, I will welcome you into your new family."

"My new family?"

"Yes-ss, your new family."

* * *

Jordan is holding Alexis as she cries into his shoulder. They were both in the hospital and the doctor had said that Alex was in a coma. Hunter and Ryan, Alex and Alexis' cousins, were also there as well.

"I-I c-can't believe I-I d-did that to him! I'm such an evil p-person!"

"Alexis, you aren't evil. You just were upset."

"How can anyone be upset enough to grab the steering wheel?!"

"Well, it's happened to plenty of people."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course."

* * *

Hunter and Ryan are listening to Jordan try to comfort Alexis.

Ryan looks at Hunter and frowns. "Why is that prick trying to comfort her? She doesn't deserve any sympathy in my opinion."

Hunter looks at Ryan and glares. "Yeah, well no one wants your fucking opinion. She's our cousin and Alex is too! I don't care who Alexis likes or dislikes. If this kid is trying to comfort her, I say let him do it."

"You want this kid to bed her and then ditch her like she's his bitch?! Dude, what the fuck?"

"Now I know where Alex gets it. You need to stop filling his head with bullshit thoughts! All he wanted to do is take care of her, even when he had the chance to put her in a foster home. He has done everything for her. He doesn't need your opinions of people! So keep your dumbass opinions to yourself!"

Ryan looks away. "Look, he asked me what I thought of that kid hanging out with Alexis so I told him. He actually wanted that kid to hang out with us until he started being a prick to him. Anyways, that kid is friends with Ruby, Rusty, Greg, and Alexis. Alex is friends with Ruby. I know this because every day, I see them in the weight room. He's lifting weights while she's reading a book out loud. It makes him less stressed out. Dusty also is there with him. When he's done, she puts some ice packs on his strained muscles."

"Do they do anything else?"

"Well… no, they just hang out. That's about all I know."

* * *

Alex slowly wakes up and pushes himself up. He looks around and sighs. "What the hell happened?"

He looks down and sees the bandages on his abdomen. "Oh God…"

* * *

Curse is standing in front of the Jersey Devil waiting for it to respond. "Well, aren't you going to say something?"

_'Do I look like I can talk?'_

"Oh, so you're telepathic."

_'Of course I am you dolt.'_

"Ok Jersey, I have a proposition for you."

_'My name isn't Jersey you buffoon. Jersey is just a name given to me by people.'_

"Ok, then what is your name?"

_'My name is lost to me. I can't even remember my own birthday.'_

"Well then, I have something to tell you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_What is that you have to tell me_, the Jersey Devil asked.

"Well…" Curse started. "There will be a moon call Blue Moon by the end of this month. When the moon comes there will bring werewolves and vampires. There will be a king of werewolves. Chaos will break and hundreds…or million of people will die."

_So…what does this have to do with me? _

"I want you and me to be allies."

The Jersey Devil growled suddenly. _And why would I want to be allies with a mortal?! Humans and dogs have been trying to kill or capture me over the last three hundred years. And how do I know you're just not going use me or going to kill me at the very end? _

"I'm an Archangel of the Lord," Curse said. "And I'll still be one when I become a dark side again. Anyway, why would I just use you? You see; I want to get many allies as I can. I need allies so no one can stop…_us_."

_Dark side? What are you…never mind, you can tell me that another time. And if I become allies with you. What would I get? _

"Hmm…" Curse exhales deeply. "How about…you can rule New Jersey and…maybe a few other states? But what do you what, Jersey Devil?"

The Jersey Devil growled, but didn't say anything. _Ruling New Jersey and a few other states would be fine by me. But one of my biggest dreams is starting a family. I want to make and continue my…race. But I don't know where to find another creature like me. _

Curse smiled darkly. "Want to start a family to continue your race, eh? But I doubt you will find a female creature that looks like you. But…what if….you mate with a female werewolf? I mean, you're…pups or children will be like you _and _a werewolf! Your kids will _unstoppable _because having werewolf powers and the powers you have in them."

_Hmm…a female werewolf as my mate, you say? I like it! Besides, some of my children may look like me. _

"Uh…yeah."

_Wait, when will this…'Blue Moon' happen? And what should I be my new name?_

"By the end of this month. And that's in…six days." Curse thinks of a name. He looks at the Jersey Devil. "How about…Leeds?"

_Leeds. I like the name. Then that's what I shall be called now._

* * *

The day that Alex had gotten out of the hospital, Naga had visit him again that night when Alex went to sleep.

Alex is in Naga's Twisting Nether. He sees Naga coming towards him. "Why am I here again, Naga?"

"Because I'm here to tell you that you will leave tomorrow night to go sss-see your new family. They are waiting to meet you."

"Can I bring my sister Alexis, and my girlfriend Elizabeth?" Alex asked.

"I'm sss-ssorry," Naga said. "But you can't. The people that you will meet soon won't accept that. And I don't like seeing my…followers upset."

Alex nodded. "I…I understand."

* * *

Jordan is staying up at night. He is on YouTube listening to a song called The War Against Ourselves by Joel Faviere or something like that. He is humming as the song plays. Curse has kept giving him memories. He remembers somewhere 50%. Almost 60% in fact.

"I need to find Matt," Jordan said to himself. "He is like me. A psychopath…and a stalker. We are like the same."

Jordan looks at his alarm clock and see it's now 12 A.M. in the morning. He smiles insanely as he says, "Five more days until the Blue Moon comes. Then…ALL HELL WILL BREAK LOSE!"

* * *

Jordan is in his first period class. He stood up all night and drink two cups of coffee before going to school. Curse have given Jordan some memories almost two hours ago. "It will take a few hours before you see the memories," Curse had said.

Jordan is snap back to the real world as someone taps him on the shoulder. He looks besides him and saw a human with black curly hair and green eyes. He looks sixteen like Jordan.

"Hey, man can I sit next to you?"

"Yeah, sure," Jordan said.

The human sat down next to him. "I see you're new around here," Jordan said. He held out his hand. "My name is Jordan."

The human shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Jordan. My name is Matt. I'm from Montana. I just moved here like almost a week ago."

* * *

Alex is walking to his next class. "Just fucking great," he mutters as he saw Jordan coming towards him.

"Alex I what to talk-"

"Not now!" Alex snapped. "I need to get to my next class. I don't want to be fucking late!"

"I'll only just take a minute."

Alex sighs as he faces Jordan. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Look Alex…I know I started this by flipping you off. But I'm sorry I did that. Really, I am. It's just…I'm been going something you wouldn't thought of. Alexis probably told you. It's just everyone says I'm weak all of the time. They don't know what that does to me. I'm just a victim to all of this."

"Alexis didn't tell me anything. What did you tell her?"

Jordan seemed surprised by Alex not knowing. "You should ask your sister. But what I'm trying to say is…" He held out his hand. "…if we can start fresh again. What do you say? Do you forgive me?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

"But what I'm trying to say is...," Jordan extends his hand out to Alex, "is if we can start fresh again? So what do you say? Do you forgive me?"

Alex sighs and grabs Jordan's hand and shakes it. "Yeah, I forgive you, but don't do anything to make me regret this."

Jordan nods his head. "You got it."

* * *

"Hey Alex."

Alex puts the barbell up and sits up to see Ruby walk into the weight room.

"Oh, hey Ruby. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just came here to read again. I like reading to you. You always ask if I can read aloud, unlike my boyfriend Greg."

"Oh, well Greg should see to your needs before his," says Alex while chuckling.

"It's kind of ironic that you say that, being that you and Elizabeth… you know…"

"We never did anything if that's what you're implying. She and I aren't ready so we're spending more time with each other."

"Oh, really," asks Ruby while sitting down, "How long have you guys been dating?"

"I believe two years," answers Alex while he starts to lift the weights again.

"Ok, well I have some poems and stuff if you want me to read them aloud."

Alex smiles slightly. "Feel free to."

Ruby makes herself comfortable and she begins to read aloud. "Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice."

"Oh I've heard this poem."

"Really? Greg has as well, but he didn't even know what it meant. So I told him I would read it to you. He said that you wouldn't understand it either. Do you know what it means?"

"Basically, lust and hate both have the power to destroy, but lust is more publicly known while hate is the one that kills silently."

Ruby's eyes go wide in shock. "Wow! I was not expecting you to actually know that! Did you look that up?"

"No, I'm not a stereotypical jock that you seem to take me as," Alex says while lifting the weights.

"Oh… I'm sorry that I said that. The way you act around your friends-"

"Those are my friends that I hang out with. You are my friend that I lift weights and you read to me."

"That and I get to feel your muscles."

"That too. Does Greg not work out?"

"No, he won't do it. I tried to convince him too, but he keeps telling me that he's strong enough."

"Well, when you felt my biceps, you did shudder at the touch. Is that why you want him to lift weights?"

"Well… yeah."

Alex starts to laugh and he puts the barbell upon the holder. He sits up and looks at Ruby.

"Listen, since you're dating Greg, you should love him for him. Don't make him into something he's not."

Ruby slowly nods her head. "Yeah, I guess you're right. You know, you'd be a great counselor."

"Yeah, but I have zero patience for certain things. So counselor wouldn't be the best option."

"True, but you are really sweet. I'm glad that Elizabeth makes you happy."

"Thanks, I hope Greg makes you happy."

"He makes me happy," answers Ruby.

Alex frowns at Ruby. "Who're you trying to convince; me or you?"

Ruby shrugs her shoulders. "I… I don't know anymore. I mean, he makes me happy, but sometimes I wish he would make me want to be myself around him. I always act like someone I'm not. When I hang out with you, I can act like myself. You don't judge me or criticize me when I do something. That's why I'm glad you're my friend Alex."

"I'm glad you're my friend too. Listen, I have something to tell you."

Ruby frowns at him. "What is it?"

Before Alex could say anything, Dusty walks into the room.

"Hey you two! How are you guys?"

Alex and Ruby both say "Good."

Dusty smiles and asks, "So what were you going to say Alex?"

Alex sighs heavily. "Ok… Something named Naga told me to head to the Washington/ Utah border, but that doesn't make sense because Washington and Utah don't share a border."

Ruby and Dusty remain quiet before Ruby asks, "So you also received the message? It told me the Oregon/ Utah border and that the location will be revealed with the third person."

Dusty sighs heavily. "It told me the Idaho/ Utah border. Looks like we're going to Utah guys."

* * *

Naga smiles as his chosen finally figured out the message. "Good, they are heading to Utah. As-sss sss-soon as-sss they enter the state… The Blue Moon is-sss getting clos-sss-er! I'll take them to the Twisting Nether to keep them sss-safe from harm."

* * *

Alex, Ruby, and Dusty are standing up when their whole environment changes.

"Naga," Alex says.

"It is-sss I, Nagendra! I have taken you here for your protection," answers Naga.

Ruby glares at Naga. "Why did you bring us here?!"

"The Blue Moon is-sss approaching and you're in danger. That is-sss why you are here; for protection. Sss-So if you have any questions-sss, feel free to ask me."

"Why do you want us specifically," asks Ruby, "I mean, you could have anyone you want, but you chose us. Why?"

"Because your families served in my Order of Venom, right before they were killed by Willack's Wolf Order. My other assassins were taken to my Twisting Nether where I gave them powers to enter and exit my Nether freely. We then planned our retaliation; the Serpentine Order soon launched an attack, much to my annoyance. People don't know the whole story of what happened, but I assure you that Willack is trying to destroy order that I want to preserve."

"Ok, but what does this have to do with us?"

"You will be assassins-sss. You are the only members of the Order of Venom, but more will come in time. You will never join other orders, and you will never join the Wolf Order, or I will send you here, but not for protection."

Dusty frowns at Naga. "You mentioned other orders. Could you be specific about that?"

"Very well," Naga sighs heavily, "there's the Wolf Order, the Order of the Bear, the Order of the Wolf, the Order of the Snake, the Order of Venom which is you, the Serpentine Order, the Dark Brotherhood which you will never meet, and the Order of the Viper. Now, we'll wait here until the Blue Moon hits so that I can send you to your new home."

"But what about Elizabeth," asks Alex.

"She'll find her way with your sister to Hunter and Ryan. I'm sorry, but that's all I can say."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Curse is in Heaven. He had seen that Alex, Ruby, and Dusty had been sent to Naga's Twisting Nether. "The Blue Moon happens tonight. Kyle will become the leader of the werewolves like last time."

"No king of vampires?" someone asked.

Curse turned around and saw the Archangel Michael. "What are you doing here, Michael?"

"This is Heaven. Why wouldn't I be here? Anyway, God wants to me to give you a message and a task."

"What is it?"

"He wants you become Jordan's dark side again. He also says thanks for obeying him and doing the tasks for Him."

"Tell him He's welcome. But how do I become his dark side again? The only way is that if Jordan becomes a Werewolf Master and he and I touch each other's wolf mark. Unless Willack makes him bond with Adalwolf or with another werewolf."

Michael nodded his head. "He will bond with Adalwolf when the werewolf is born. The first Werewolf Master will be tonight. But it won't be Jordan. It will be someone else."

"Who will be the first master?" Curse asks.

"You'll find out soon," Michael smiled. "Now go to Jordan, Raphael. And protect him and his friends. Goodbye my friend."

* * *

Kyle is sleeping in his bed. Suddenly, he wakes up by screaming in pain. "Ah, God! What is happing to me?!" Kyle saw out of his bedroom window was the Blue Moon.

Kyle's eyes turned white. He then starting transforming into a werewolf. Kyle now had the urge to kill and feast on flesh. He howls and crashes through the window and was about to begin to bring chaos to the world.

* * *

The Jersey Devil, Leeds, is flying in the night sky. He saw the Blue Moon rising higher in the night. _So, it has begun. I wonder what's happing now. _

Leeds lets out a blood curdling scream; echoing through the forest.

* * *

Jordan sees the Blue Moon out his bedroom window. He is interrupted as he hears growling downstairs. He is about to go out of his room when a brown werewolf crashes through his bedroom door.

Jordan gasps in horror as the werewolf growls at him and slashes him across the face. He screams in great pain as blood splatter on the wall. Curse appears and stares at the werewolf. "Be gone."

Curse snaps his fingers and then the werewolf disappears. He looks at Jordan and saw the wound on his face by the werewolf. Curse touches his face and Jordan's wound began to heal.

"Curse? Oh, thank God for saving me!"

Curse helps Jordan up. "Luckily that werewolf didn't scratch you to hard or you would have been infected and I couldn't have healed you."

"The Blue Moon is finally happing, isn't it?" Jordan asked.

"Afraid so."

* * *

People have started turning into werewolves. Pretty soon, hundreds and hundreds people were now werewolves or dead. Other people have started to turn into vampires.

Kyle has bitten about eight people. He has killed over almost ten people. After those people who were bitten by Kyle had at once starting turn into werewolves and was now spreading chaos.

* * *

A seventeen year old brown German shepherd wakes up in the forest. He has a black spot on his left eye and black ears. He has brown eyes. "Where the fuck am I?"

"Where your destiny begins Viktor," a voice said.

The German shepherd turns around and saw Willack holding a book with a red werewolf pup with amber eyes besides him. "How…how do you know my name and what destiny? Viktor asked.

"I have chosen you to become the first Werewolf Master since the last of the Werewolf Masters were destroyed," Willack smiled. "Don't be afraid of me, child. This where your destiny begins. You will lead an extinct group call the Wolf Order."

"What is that thing right next to you?"

"Oh, this?" Willack asks as he looks at the red werewolf pup. "This is Leonidas. Your soon-to-be-werewolf partner."

"My what?" Viktor frowned.

"Touch the pup's head with your right or left hand and I'll explain the questions you have."

"Why?"

"Because of destiny," Willack smiled. "Touch…the…pup's…head."

Leonidas comes close to Viktor. He crouches down and touches Leonidas's head with his left hand and there was a light purple glow and the earth began to shake.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

"Well, it looks like the Blue Moon has finally happened. I shall take you to your new home."

Dusty sighs heavily. "Good because those things that are moving out there are scaring me."

"Oh don't worry about them. They are my children. Those who serve me will not be harmed by them, but those who oppose me will be sent here to be punished. Anything that serves me that enters my Twisting Nether is immortal while anything that doesn't serve me is mortal, even if they are a god."

"You sound like you don't like Willack. What did he do?"

"He deliberately killed my children to prevent them from finding masters. So I killed some of his children as payback. Well, he destroyed my Order of Venom, sending any survivors into his hell. I destroyed his Wolf Order and sent all of his followers into my Twisting Nether and damned them to walk the maze for eternity, always being hounded by my children and wardens."

"Oh, so you don't like him because he killed your children?"

"No, I don't like him because he tells lies to his followers, saying that I started everything and that they were innocent. The Serpentine Order was my response to what he did. Now let's get you to your new home, which will soon house your family."

Ruby suddenly shakes her head. "No, I-I can't kill people! I'm sorry, but I can't do it!"

"Ruby, you don't have to kill anyone," says Naga, "instead, you can tell the other assassins where the target is and hand them a picture of what he looks like."

Ruby shrugs her shoulders. "Ok… I guess. I'm just not comfortable with someone getting killed, that's all."

Naga slides around Ruby's feet and stares right into her eyes. "Do not worry my child. The people who are getting killed are lowlifes. They'd kill you without a second thought."

Ruby nods her head and they keep moving in silence, until Alex asks, "You mentioned the Order of the Wolf. Are they like the Wolf Order?"

Naga chuckles slightly. "My son, the Order of the Wolf and the Wolf Order are two different things. The Wolf Order belongs to Willack while the members of the Order of the Wolf are my children. The Order of the Wolf are assassins, like you three, but they have focused their skills in team work. They rely on each other to bring down their targets."

Alex nods his head. "Okay, but what about the Order of the Bear?"

"They use brute force to kill. Even though my teachings are against that, they use stealth to get close and then they rush, just like a bear… sometimes."

* * *

"C'mon, let's go," shouts Alexis as Hunter, Ryan, and Elizabeth struggle to keep up.

"Alexis, we've been walking for miles. Can't we take a break," asks Hunter.

"If we take a break, one of those things might get us!"

"But if we don't, we'll die from lack of sleep and they'll get us for sure!"

Alexis sighs heavily. "Fine, we'll stop here for the night. Geez, if Alex were here, you would be running all the way to the shelter."

Hunter and Ryan shrug their shoulders and start to prepare the area so the four of them could get some rest.

* * *

"Welcome home my children!"

Alex, Dusty, and Ruby look around their new home. Home was a loose translation. Cave was more descriptive of what they were living in.

"Um… this is a cave."

Naga starts to laugh and soon, the cave twists and contorts, turning into something a bit more comfortable.

"There, you have banners of your order's symbol; two fangs dripping venom. You will be able to travel all over the world from this location and from all over the world, you'll be able to travel here. You have beds, a training room, a library, a kitchen, a master bedroom, an office, and a forge. Good luck in your journey for world peace my children."

With that said, Naga disappears into the shadows.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Ow fuck!" Viktor shouted as his left hand burned. He glares at Leonidas. "What the hell did you do to me?! You burned my left hand!"

"That's supposed to happen," Willack said. "You have bond to Leonidas now. That's means he's your werewolf partner now. And the earth shaking meant there's a first Werewolf Master that hasn't been seen in hundreds of years."

"What…what happens now?" Viktor asked.

"Well, first I'm going to give you this," Willack said as he handles Viktor a book. "It's a spell book from the very first Werewolf Master Logan. It has all the spells you need to train and the next new masters that you will lead."

"There will be more masters?"

"Didn't I say you will lead a group call the Wolf Order? It's your destiny to lead the Wolf Order, Viktor. I can't risk Naga getting more assassins. I can't let him be more powerful. He and I must be powerful equally."

"Who's Naga?" Viktor asked. "Is he your friend or brother?"

"Naga is a snake. Well, I should say Lord of Snakes. And he's also a god created by God. God also created me before he made angels. But he created Naga at the same time. So, Naga and I are the same age. Anyway, he dislikes me because I destroyed one of his orders call Order of Venom and a group call Serpentine Order so they couldn't have masters. He's also dislikes me because God talks to me more. He tells his followers that I lie to my followers and that I tell them Naga started the whole thing."

"So, Naga is jealous that God talks to you more?" Viktor asks. "Why do you dislike Naga's assassins?"

"Because they love Naga more then God!" Willack growled suddenly. "Some of my children worship God then me. I'm okay with that. I don't care if they love the Lord more then me. I always hear, "God is the true God." And I love God with my whole heart. I would sacrifice myself if all God's children were dying. I would fight Lucifer if God told me to."

"So, you want me and the Wolf Order to take down Naga's assassins because they love him more then God?"

"Of course not! It would take a small army to destroy one of Naga's orders. Anyways, I want you to find a hideout and start practicing magic. Also, I want you to find Leonidas a mate so there will be more werewolves to choose masters, and that way the Wolf Order will grow."

"I can do magic?" Viktor said surprised.

"With that wolf mark on your left palm you can," Willack said. "But you'll weak with magic at first. Look into Logan's spell book and start with the easy spells first. Don't do the strong and harder spells; otherwise, it will kill you. Good luck, Viktor. I'll be watching over you."

Willack smiles at Viktor as he disappears. Leonidas looks at his new master. _So, where are we going Master? _

"Y-You can talk?!" Viktor cried.

_Only in your mind. As I grow older I will speak English. You can also talk in my mind, too Master. _

_Why didn't Willack tell me this, too? _

_He's old_, Leonidas said. _Old as the Lord. So, he's like an old man and forgets things sometimes. So, where do we go Master?_

* * *

The Dark Brotherhood is in their hideout in Alaska. There are eleven members: Sasha, Allen, Drake, Garth, Cat, Heidi, Dylan, Danny, Derek, Kate, and Tyler. There hideout is a three story mansion. It is all black.

"Our two Creators are still alive," Sasha said. "We must bring them here at once."

"Not yet," Tyler said. "Not until Jordan bonds with Adalwolf again and Curse becomes his dark side again."

* * *

Willack is walking in supernatural heaven. He sees his creations living happily, and peacefully. Suddenly, he feels something. He knew what this was. "God has created a goddess. Oh, this is very good!"

Willack teleports to Heaven to see this new goddess.

* * *

Jordan and Curse are walking to the shelter. "Why are we going to the shelter?"

"Because the angels told me that Matt and Alexis and her friends are going there," Curse said.

Suddenly, Jordan's vision goes black and he fells to the ground. Curse saw this, but he knows what is happening. "Seeing flashbacks of Willack's punishment place. That should be the last memory for you Jordan to remember everything."

Jordan opens his eyes and sees himself in Willack's hell. He screams in great pain as fire appeared on him and began burning him. He saw German Alex, Josh, and Greg screaming in pain as they burned in hellfire.

* * *

A sixteen year old boy cocks his shotgun. He has black hair, brown eyes, and white skin. "Those bastards will pay!" he growled. "They kill my family, my girlfriend, and some of my best friends. Those fucking werewolves' will pay and burn in Hell!"

One of his friends's said, "David, don't let your anger control-"

"Shut your mouth James!" David snapped. "I also need to find him."

"Find who?" James frowned.

"My twin brother."

"Who's your twin brother?"

David turns his head to look at his friend and werewolf hunter teammate. "My brother is name Jordan Hubler. We're twins. That's why we look exactly alike. I need to find and make him join the Wolf Hunters."


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

Alex, Ruby, and Dusty are walking around their new home. All the sudden, they turn into a room and see a shrine of… Jesus?

"Why does an order that serves Naga pray to God?"

"Because my son, God is the true Lord. I am just a servant to Him."

"Is Willack jealous of you," asks Ruby.

"Yeah, he tells his followers that he's older than me and that I'm jealous of him, but I'm actually the same age as him. He acts like he's superior to me saying "We need to have equal power," or, "You're just jealous that God talks to me more". I'm a snake. If I was jealous, I would bite him. Besides, God doesn't talk to anyone unless it's urgent."

"Ok, so… do you hate Willack?"

"Hate? No, I do not hate him. I just wish he would be a bit more respectful. Besides, I do have a… a friend of sorts."

"Who's your friend?"

"Well, actually, friends would be better. Anyways, my first friend is Orion. The other one is Carcharadon."

"Oh, and what do they look like," asks Dusty.

"Well… I'll show you."

A blue sphere opens in front of Naga and the three see a black scorpion with a red tail and bulking claws.

"How big is he?"

"Well, he's about my size, just wider."

"Oh, who is that?"

"That is Orion."

The sphere changes and they see a shark with dark skin on the upper half of its body and the lower half is lighter, almost white.

"That's Carcharadon. So he's a giant shark?"

"More than a giant shark. You've seen his children's teeth wash up on the shores. His ultimate creation is Megalodon. Now, there is another who is like me and Willack."

"Who is it," asks Alex.

"His name is Valko and he's a large, black wolf. He doesn't dislike peace; he just has a different view of what peace is. He is as powerful as me and can also kill me, but he has become… tainted as you would say. He's trying to get his mind fixed, that way he can finally decide what his followers can actually do."

Alex, Dusty, and Ruby look at each other and Naga disappears into darkness.

* * *

A large black wolf is walking towards a secret land that God told him to go. Valko had preached to the other gods that they were all creations of God. Some accepted it while others rebelled.

"My son, you have accomplished your tasks. Do you truly want your mind recreated?"

"Yes Father. I want my mind recreated in the way of Naga. I know Naga and I were the bringers of chaos, but now I want to put that behind me. I want to bring peace upon the land."

"Then you shall my son. Sit still and I shall reshape your mind."

Valko sits down and all the sudden, every thought he ever had was ripped out of his mind and he watched them swirl around his body before vanishing.

"So what happens now?"

"Well," says God, "all you have to do is put a thought in your head and you shall do that for now on."

Valko starts to think hard and suddenly, he looks up and smiles. "Now I know what I must do. I shall bring peace onto the land."

"And how shall you do that?"

"I shall eliminate the chaos bringers and bring peace. I shall also eliminate the werewolves through plagues and disease and create my own version that shall enforce peace. My children shall bond with masters and form the Order of the Night."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Willack is Heaven to see the new goddess that God just created. Once he was with God, he saw a cat. The cat is 2x times bigger then a lion. She has green eyes like an emerald color. She is a black and white cat.

"Willack, meet Emerald," God said. "Emerald, this is Willack; the god of supernatural."

Willack bowed. "It's such an honor to meet a new creation by the Lord. I welcome you to God's world. But…since the Blue Moon happened, it's been kind of…a mess. But whatever you create, I'll help you protect them."

Emerald bowed also. "And it's such an honor to meet the supernatural god. And helping protect my creations? I can't create anything yet until I get stronger over time, but I can protect my creations. Thank you though, Willack."

"You're…welcome."

"Willack!" God said suddenly. "You, Naga, Valko, or any of the gods that I have created will not harm or kill Emerald. Because if you do, then all of you shall be punished and will suffer my wrath!"

"Oh, don't worry my Father. I wouldn't hurt or kill this wonderful goddess that you made. C'mon on Emerald. Let you give you a tour of my heaven and my punishment place."

* * *

Rusty, Greg, Matt, Alexis, and her friends have made it to shelter. It is a metal building that goes understand. The doors are indestructible; nothing get break them into them or down. The shelter inside looks like a house. But it's mostly metal walls and pipes runs all over the place.

"Where is Ruby?" Greg asked worried. "She should have been with us when those damn things started appearing. Where the hell is she?"

"Look Greg, she's probably fine," Elizabeth said. "She probably on her way here now or maybe she got picked up a group of survivors'."

Greg frowns at her. "Oh, really? When was the last time did we see someone alive without their guts out when we running for our lives trying to get here? Oh, I don't know maybe like…um…not even once!"

"Greg calm down!" growled Rusty. "Look we just got here a few hours ago. Just relax and just rest for now."

Greg opened his mouth to protest, but closed it. "Fine," he mumbled as he sat down on the couch.

There was a loud banging on the door. Everyone jumped. Ryan gets up from the couch and walks over to the door. He slowly opens it as he saw Jordan standing there tiredly. His eyes were bloodshot. He looks like he was going to pass out any second now.

"Help me," he said as his eyes closed and he fell forward. Ryan caught Jordan and helped him into the shelter.

* * *

Viktor is with Leonidas at their new hideout in San Diego. He is looking at Logan's spell book. Leonidas is looking at the spells too. Viktor reads the spells in his head. "Conjure," he whispered. "Think of the thing you want to conjure up in your mind and choose if you it to be made up in fire, water, earth, or any of elements or just want to be normal. Sounds cool."

Leonidas flips the page with his scout. "Cloning spell," Viktor said with surprise. "Make a clone of yourself or anyone else in your mind. This clone can be like you or have it a different personality of you. Making more clones costs more of your energy. You can make it gone anytime you want to. Wow, Logan did make some badass spells."

"Well, he didn't make up _every _spell. Some of those spells are witch spells, too."

Viktor turned his head and saw Willack with a black female werewolf. "Willack…what are you doing here? And why is that werewolf with you?"

"I know I told you to find Leonidas a mate, but…" he sighs tiredly. "I just want to get this over with! I mean it's going to take a while to Leonidas to grow into his mature size. But I just want this order to grow. Look I'm sorry. It's just been stressful lately. I mean Naga is getting more assassins every day now and God just made a new goddess like ten minutes ago and she's waiting for me to show her my heaven. So. Leonidas is going to breed with this female werewolf right here and have pups with her."

"But Leonidas is still a pup."

"Oh, come on," Willack said. "The little guy has grown since the last time I saw him. Don't worry, after this female werewolf has pups, I'll give Leonidas a mate that is the same age as him. And this will be a white werewolf. There hasn't been a white werewolf before. So, I know I'm sounding like a rush person and a tiny bossy, but I just want to be all over! So, bye and I know Leonidas is going have fun screwing with this werewolf."

Willack disappears leaving the black female werewolf with Viktor and his werewolf partner.

* * *

After Willack showed Emerald his supernatural heaven. He and she went to his punishment place. Emerald looks around and saw supernatural beings getting burned in fire and lava. They screamed at Emerald to save them. They screamed and begged at Willack to forgive them and so they can live in his heaven. They told him they were sorry that they disobeyed him and told him he was evil and said he wasn't worthy to be the god of supernatural.

"Stay on the ground," Willack said to Emerald. "Unless you want to get burn by fire and lava. So, stay beside me."

"Where are we going?" asks Emerald.

"To the deepest place of my punishment place," Willack said as the two of them continued walking down deeper in Willack's hell. For nearly twenty minutes they enter a tunnel. Emerald felt a shiver went down her spine as she heard a bone fearsome chilling howl.

"What was that?" she asked.

"You see in a minute," Willack said.

A few minutes later they entered a room. In the middle of the room was a huge cage filled with furious deadly bloodthirsty supernatural creatures. Emerald gasps in shock and horror. "What…what are theses _things_?!"

Willack sighed. "My…failed creations. They are werewolves and vampires. There are ten werewolves and ten vampires in this cage. Don't worry Emerald they can't hurt you."

Emerald frowned. "Failed creations? Theses look like normal supernatural creatures to me."

Willack sighs again. "You see; a long time ago I wanted to make new ranks for werewolves and vampires. I wanted to make higher ranks then the Alpha rank for werewolves and vampires. I chose ten werewolves and ten vampires and made them into the new ranks that I thought of. But…it went all wrong. The supernatural beings I chose went insane and became pure evil creatures. They teamed up together and brought chaos. But I stop them in time before they could hurt anyone. So, I created this cage and threw them in here. I also have a name for them."

"What do you call them? And how long have they been in that cage?"

"I call them supernatural demons," Willack said. "They have been there for almost a thousand of years. They have been in this very cage for nine hundred and ninety-six years. They can't break the cage because if can't be break."

"Wow," Emerald said. "That's…just…bad for them. Why don't you just kill them?"

"Because I know they can be normal again like before," Willack said. He looks at Emerald. "You're the very first person to know about this, Emerald. Can you keep this a secret?"

The goddess nodded. "Yes. I won't tell another soul unless you want me to. I promise."

Willack smiled. "Thank you Emerald. You can go now and return to God's world. I'll see you again soon."


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

"It's a pleasure to meet you Emerald. I am Nagendra, but you can call me Naga."

"I am Valko."

Emerald looks at the two gods before her and smiles. "Wow, I didn't think that I would be getting a tour by two gods. I mean, I took a tour with Willack, but this looks like it will be interesting."

"You took a tour with the duplicate," asks Valko.

"The duplicate? Why do you call him that?"

"Werewolves were my idea, since I'm a wolf. As my creatures were being created, he creates his werewolves, but mine were already on the planet. So what does he do? He sends them to his hell. He sends my creatures that didn't even belong to him to his hell! So I send his werewolves to my Bloody Hallow. And he tells me that I did something wrong," responds Valko.

"So… you two don't like Willack because he has the most power, right?"

"Wrong. We have the most power. Willack could boast all he wants, but Valko and I could easily overpower him."

"Besides," says Valko, "he shackles his werewolves to him. If they don't serve him, they go to hell and if they do, they go to heaven. My werewolves weren't going to be shackled to the creator. I wanted to let them have full control over what choices they made and have no fear of punishment."

"But Willack seems really nice," refutes Emerald.

"Well, he is nice, but he's irresponsible. He keeps creating things that shouldn't be created. Valko shouldn't be doing it either, but Valko is trying to preserve the peace," answers Naga.

"Willack told me that things were a bit… hectic. Can you elaborate," asks Emerald.

"Just that people have turned into monsters and they started causing chaos."

"You sound like you're hiding something, something like the fact that both of you have assassins fulfilling your task of peace."

"Yeah, well we are giving the people a chance. Many people dislike us and want the assassins to be killed. I've seen assassins nearly getting killed by these people who rouse up the populace and become an angry mob. Unfortunately for the person who started the mob, he was assassinated for causing chaos."

Emerald begins to laugh. "A chance? You think that these people have a chance? No one has a chance anymore. If you want people to have a chance, you must try to prevent the disaster from happening."

Valko smiles maliciously. "Oh, I have it covered. Everything is under control with that."

Valko turns and disappears into darkness.

Naga looks at Emerald and shakes his head. "Whatever Valko is-sss planning, I don't know why, but whatever it is-sss, it will shake the very foundations-sss of the world."

* * *

A body drops to the ground, throat slit and blood spewing out like a river. Two masked figures emerge from the darkness and look upon the body.

The two figures look at each other and shrug. Both of them are wearing the same gear; black, stealth like clothes that cover the face, but the eyes are revealed. On the back are two fangs dripping venom on the back.

The first figure, the leaner one, and asks, "Did he deserve to die?"

The second one, the one with a bigger build, shrugs his shoulders. "I… I don't know, but Naga said he deserved to die for the crimes he committed."

"Yeah, but he seemed nice."

"Yeah, but now he's dead. I just wish that we punished them in the act, not for a past crime."

"Well, sometimes Alex, people can't forgive others for what they have done in the past. But, I do wish that it was in the act so that they are guilty. Punishing them for crimes that they had committed is stupid and wrong."

"Dusty, thank you for agreeing with me. I wish Ruby would listen to me, but she treats me differently ever since we came back from killing someone. I mean, sure I killed him, but I didn't kill him like some animal. I made it quick and painless, but she sees me as some monster."

"Alex," Dusty says soothingly, "Ruby doesn't think you're a monster. She just is shocked at the fact that you killed someone. But she does believe that you care for her like you care for me."

Alex smiles and says, "Thanks for that, but we should really head back now."

Dusty nods her head. "Yeah, I agree."

Alex turns to the wall and mutters something incomprehensible. Soon, a black portal opens and the two enter and disappear. The portal soon closes afterwards.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

David aims his shotgun at the werewolf's head and pulled the trigger. The werewolf's head was blow off as it fell to the ground.

David cocks his gun. "Take that fucker." He turns and walks back to his hunting team.

"David, whoa, no need to get all insane by blowing off a werewolf's head," said one of the werewolf hunters.

"I know, but I'm getting piss off because I still can't find my brother Jordan. If only someone can tell me where he is."

* * *

Emerald is in Boston looking for a place to be her hideout. Suddenly, she is teleport to Willack's heaven. She sees Willack in front of her. "So…" he smiles. "how was the tour from Naga and Valko?"

"Well…they didn't get a chance to show me their…punishment places at first because we talked. But Naga showed me his Twisting Nether. Valko just turn and disappeared into the darkness."

"They told you about me, didn't they?" asks Willack. "They told you that I am an irresponsible god. Well, they're wrong. They misunderstand me. You see Emerald; Valko was just upset that I also created werewolves. The reason I threw them into my punishment place because they were created in a wrong way and I was trying to fix them. Before I threw them into my punishment place, I told Valko to recreate them, but he didn't listen. I told him again and again, but he still didn't listen to me. Naga and Valko think I shouldn't create things that things shouldn't be created. But they don't know that God _told _me to create some supernatural beings like the wizards and like the blind seer, Emily. Well, that one I already thought of, but the Lord told me to choose a woman to become a blind seer. And when I create supernatural beings I make them harmless and good. But the wrong choices and deeds they made them evil and harmful. Don't believe what Naga and Valko tell you about me, Emerald. They don't understand me yet."

Emerald frowns. "So, they see you in a wrong way."

"Exactly," Willack smiled at her. "I've been doing tasks for the Lord since the dawn of time. I'm just lonely, Emerald. I have no friends who are gods…but you. Well, Emily is a friend of mine."

"Who's Emily?"

"Why I'm a blind seer," a soft calm woman's voice answers.

Emerald turns to her left and saw Emily. She is wearing a red and white cloak with a red hood on. It only covers down to her eyes. "Hello Emerald. It's honor to meet a new goddess. As Willack told you, I am Emily the blind seer and Willack's massager."

Emerald smiled. "Hello there. If I may ask, what can you do?"

"As a blind seer I can see the future and looks deeper into it. Once I see the future it will happen. Though, it can be stop, but once I see something it _will _happen. Also, I can travel to other worlds and I can appear in people's dreams. Also, I can give someone a wish if they do a task from me and completed it. I can make someone disappear with the snap of my fingers or say "Be gone". What can you do, Emerald?"

"I see can good or evil or both in anyone. And I mean, _anyone_, even gods. I am watch by a few angels by God. I can teleport someone to me and make someone disappear like you can. I can heal physic wounds and also emotional wounds. I am full of good. I can put up barriers where no one, even a god no matter how powerful they are can put or break it down."

"Interesting," Emily said. "Very interesting. Now if you excuse me I need to write."

After Emily disappears Emerald turns to Willack. "Is she really blind? And what does she mean she needs to write?"

Willack begins to chuckle. "No, she's really not. She just wears the hood on so no one can see her whole face. And when she sees the future or gets a vision she writes her book. It's very much like the Bible. But it's more about supernatural and about the world of what's going to happen. When Emily finally finishes the book I'll give it to God to read. Just to increase our relationship and so God has something to do."

* * *

Viktor is watching as the werewolf that Leonidas mated is giving birth to eight werewolf pups. He looks at his werewolf partner. "How many times did you fuck her? And how can a werewolf get pregnant _this_ fast?"

Leonidas frowns at his Master. "What do you mean 'how many times'? I only mated with her once and Willack must have created this werewolf who gives pregnant fast."

Viktor sighs. "No, I meant as in a-oh, never mind. This better be worth it." Viktor looks at the eight pups that were now drinking their mother's milk. Six with black fur like their mother and the other two with red fur like Leonidas. "Now all we need to do is come up with the names," Viktor muttered. "This is going to kind of hard."

* * *

Jordan is in a bedroom in the shelter. He has remembered everything from the beginning to when he was twenty and was collage and the Blue Moon hit and to the end when he drag Josh and while Greg drag German Alex into supernatural hell. "Oh, it's so good to remember everything."

Curse suddenly appears by Jordan. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you since I woke up from seeing Willack's hell. I felt like I was out for two weeks and in supernatural hell for two weeks."

"Well, at least it wasn't two weeks. And have the best the news since the Blue Moon hit."

Jordan scoffs as he stands on the cold stone floor. "And that is?"

"There is the first Werewolf Master name Viktor. His werewolf partner is name Leonidas and he has mated and he is the father of eight pups."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Viktor name one of the male pup's named Adalwolf," Curse smiled.

Jordan's eyes went wide and turn to Curse. "Adalwolf? _Our _Adalwolf? The Adalwolf that is our werewolf bonded partner?"

Curse chuckles. "The one and only."

"Okay, but where is he? How do we find Viktor and the pups?"

"Oh, you mean to bond with Adalwolf," Curse said. "We don't. Adalwolf will chose his Master and know where you are. If he bonded with you before, then he'll bond with you again."

Jordan nodded. "I hope so. He's the best damn werewolf partner that _we _ever have."

"I love Adalwolf as much as you do, Jordan. I know he will choose you again and then your destiny and mine does will begin."

* * *

Later that night Jordan is sleeping in his bed. In his dream he is walking in his old high school. No one else is in the hallway, but him.

"Creator."

Jordan turns his head back and saw no one. He frowns as he looks in front of him again and gasps. Everything around him was turning into sand. In a far off distance he saw…a wooden door?

"What do you feel Creator?" a dark evil familiar voice asks. "Do you feel lonely even though you have friends? You feel like that people are talking about behind your back? Pain. Anger. Hate. Sorrow. All of those things lead you into darkness. A darkness that _you _created! The children thank you, Jordan."

The voice sounded so familiar to Jordan. "Open that door in the far off distance, Creator. Free me! Free your creation! Let me create the children. The shadows that will worship you. They care for you, Jordan. They feel sorry for you. Praise you."

Jordan began running to the door. Suddenly, he saw shadows. They have red eyes with demonic wings. They have each a sword in their hand. They stare at Jordan. Fear began to grow inside Jordan.

"Do not be afraid. Theses shadows are the children. They will never hurt you."

As he got closer the voice said, "What is happing to this world? How is it fair that Naga and Valko are powerful while Willack isn't? They think they're always going to win. Ha! Darkness will sallow them up! And you have that darkness in you Jordan."

Jordan puts his hand on the handle of the wooden door. "Free me Creator! Free me!"

The shadows…or the children began chanting. "Free him! Free him! Free him! Free him! Free us! Free us! Free us!" Jordan opens the door and there was a white flash.

Jordan gasps as he shot upright in his bed. He is breathing heavily. "Thank you Creator. The children and I thank you for freeing us. I am again as your service."

His eyes went wide as he saw a creature in by the end of his bed. "C-Crawler. How are you alive? I thought you were in Greg."

"I was, but when you were asleep on the night before you jump in Willack's punishment place I went inside you and I was locked. When God erase your memory I couldn't talk to you until you remember everything. Now I'm much stronger then last time…somehow. Curse knew I was inside you, but didn't say anything."

"This is impossible. Does anyone else know that you're still alive?"

"Only you and Curse and now God. Naga, Valko, and Willack, and Emerald don't know. And no, stopping and killing me is _impossible_. I was inside you. You just didn't know it."

"Valko and Emerald?" Jordan frowns. "Who are they? And how do you know them?"

"You will find out very soon once I find a vessel before finding my true vessel and then I'll tell you. Though, I don't need one, it just helps me and my powers grow strong. Goodbye Creator. See you first thing in the morning."

* * *

Greg is sleeping when he hears his name calling. He jumps and sees the Crawler. "You're dreaming, Greg. But this doesn't this is real."

"Who the fuck are you? _What _are you?"

"My name is the Crawler. I am here to help you and I need a vessel."

Greg frowns confuse. "Help me with what? And what's a vessel?"

"Is another word for host," the Crawler explains. "I need you let me to take control of your mind and body for two or three days before going to my true vessel. To be honest, you will not have much control of your mind and body."

"Okay, look. This is the same thing to you I would like to wake up right now."

"I told you this is real," the Crawler said. "Don't be afraid. This is your choice."

"Even though this _is _real," Greg said. "though it isn't. Why the hell would I let you take over me?"

The Crawler sighs deeply. "You people misunderstand me and my two Creators. You call us "evil" and "heartless", but do you know what we're doing?"

Greg shook his head. "No."

"There's a snake call Naga and a black wolf call Valko. I and my two Creators want to bring peace to God's world. But they won't let us. Naga does evil deeds sometimes. He takes people away so he can turn them into assassins. Just as Naga took Ruby away from you and your friends, Greg."

Greg looked shocked. "You're angry," the Crawler said. He then he growled. "My Creators and I are angry, too. That's why we want to destroy Naga and Valko. We want to bring justice. Just because Ruby's ancestors were in Naga's Order of Viper doesn't mean he can just Ruby away from you and your friends. Without asking. Without _your _permission, Greg. After all, how could Naga just take away your lover away from you? There are only two answers, Greg. Naga either wants to bring peace. Or he is selfish and doesn't think about other people's feelings. Your feelings."

Anger and hate began to boil inside Greg. "If I help you…," he looks at the Crawler. "can you bring Ruby back to my friends and I?"

"I can. But I need you let me take control and if you make the right choices I can get Ruby back for you and your friends. Just say "yes" or "you're invited". Greg, I need you to say one of those things."

Hatred about Naga began to grow inside Greg. He is angry that he didn't ask Greg if he can take Ruby. Not letting him know that Ruby is safe and sound. Not taking him to see his girlfriend. Greg looks at the Crawler angry. "Then yes. You are invited inside me."

The Crawler laughs as there was a purple glow in the room as Crawler went inside Greg and took control.

* * *

Jordan smiles darkly as he felt the Crawler went inside someone. He has a piece of paper and is writing taunts and mocks for the Crawler.

**Do you hear the screams? Of the people you couldn't save? They curse your name in agony. **

**Petals, failing in the river. You are the flowers that the children will pick and be cast into the dead water of darkness. **

**This world is ours! Darkness shall spread across the world! **

**We are unlike you. We do not cuss, sin, drink, or anything evil. You of all people have disappointed God. **

**The assassins shall fall. The children will bring fear into them. **

**Are you thinking about Alexis and Elizabeth, Alex? How you will never see them again? **

**Do you not know Jordan? About Alexis? How she found someone else and they had fun while in bed. How she moaned to him to go faster and said he's better then you! **

**The next time when you say goodnight to your baby children Alexander and close that bedroom door. The next morning when you look into that crib you'll see them dead. How they cry to their weak daddy to save them. How could you let your own children die as you let Alexis die? **

**Why did you leave Jordan to die, Alex? You could have save him instead of leaving him behind. Now he's screaming in the darkness at you to save him! **

**Help us Alexander! Help us! Saves us! *mocking laugher* They are screaming at you, Alex, in anger for not saving them. You're supposed to help people! Why didn't you help them?! **

**I only want to care for you and the rest of God's children. Doesn't that make me good unlike Naga and Valko? **

**What is so great about love? How come people leave their friends and family and only care about their true love now? Why are they selfish about love? Don't you people know that family comes first? Who will you save Alex? Alexis or Elizabeth? Answer the wrong one and the children and I will be angry! **

**Don't you think I know where the assassins are? The darkness tells us where people are and we shall sallow them up by the children. They are weak puppets to that snake and black wolf. **

**This is the apocalypse of darkness now! **

Jordan chuckles darkly as he folds up the piece of paper and will soon give it to the Crawler in the next morning.

* * *

Willack is walking in a forest. He can hear an owl hoot. He made his hands into fists and then let out a cried angry. He then gets on his keels and began to shout. "God! Please hear me! I want to become powerful as Naga and Valko. Please tell me what I have to do and I'll do it."

Willack waited a minute or two for an answer from God. He looks up towards the night sky and screamed angry, "ANSWER ME!"


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

"Alex, wake up!"

Alex slowly opens his eyes and sees Dusty. "What… What is it?"

"It's Ruby. She's… She's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?!"

Alex gets off the couch and Dusty shrugs her shoulders. "I mean that she's not here. She left a note though."

Dusty hands over the note and Alex starts to read it.

* * *

_Dear Alex and Dusty:_

_I know you'll probably never understand this note, but I can't accept the fact that you two are murderers. I don't know you two anymore. So I'll be heading to my lover. You two can enjoy life now until someone punishes you two for what you have done._

_Goodbye and best of luck._

_-Ruby_

* * *

Alex drops the note and starts to tear up. "I… I can't believe that she left. I mean, I know why, but I never would have thought she would try to find her boyfriend."

Dusty puts her hand on Alex's shoulder. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but Ruby isn't the brightest star in the sky. She has always complained about Greg, but every time, she always runs back to him. She should just leave him, but she would rather leave her family for dead and be with her boyfriend."

"What do you mean leave her family for dead?"

"She has known us forever and we were her best friends, even family, but now she basically said that she hopes we die."

"Well… maybe she didn't mean it like that."

"True, but what if she did?"

Alex shrugs his shoulders. "Well, if she did, I want her to put us down, or at least try. I want to know if she still is friends with us or if she threw us in the dirt and forgot about us."

"You want her to kill us?"

"Yeah, that way I can see if she cares about us or forgot about us. I don't want her to have anyone else do it. If she does, we'll put up a portal and disappear into the Twisting Nether."

* * *

_Order of the Wolf Lair_

"No one has ever found our lair. No one ever will find our lair."

A black wolf is telling his brothers and sisters about how hard it is to find the lair of the Order of the Wolf.

"No one can find us, even if they had a map of the area. We are inexistent, but we are here!"

One of the assassins burst into the meeting room and shouts, "Sir, the Order of Venom has lost an assassin. She left them for good."

"Well, we need to find her and make her forget where they are."

"How will we do that?"

"We'll use an old trick. It'll make her forget where they are, but she'll remember where she'll be heading."

"Ok, we should head out immediately so that she doesn't find who she's looking for."

* * *

_Order of the Viper Lair_

Two assassins are walking around their lair.

"Did you hear? The Order of Venom lost an assassin. She's heading to her lover Greg, who is possessed by the Crawler."

"Really? Interesting. So what will happen to her?"

"Naga has put a priority target on her. We mustn't kill her, but she has to forget everything about the Order of Venom."

"How will she forget?"

"We'll steal those memories away from her."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Greg/Crawler is walking in the hallway when he spots Jordan. "Good morning, Jordan. You too Curse."

Jordan frowns. "Wait, you can see him?"

"Of course, since Curse is also my Creator," Greg/Crawler said.

"Oh, that reminds me of something and I see that you found a vessel." Jordan reaches in his pocket and pulls out a folded up piece of paper. He hands it to his creation.

Greg/Crawler takes the paper as he says, "Yes, your friend Greg was…easy to…let me in. But I told him I would get Ruby back and I will. Well, unless she comes here. But I will get to my true vessel; your friend Rusty." He unfolds the piece of paper and looks at the things that Jordan wrote down. "My, my, Creator I never knew you could write…taunts and mocks. Some of things I would say in nightmares. Very good, Creator. Thank you for this." Greg/Crawler folds up the paper and puts in his jean pocket.

"You're welcome. And if you hurt Rusty, you're going to be punished. Understand me Crawler?" Jordan stares at him.

"I won't your hurt your friend. That's a promise."

"Speaking of friends," Curse said. "Ruby has left the order she's in and is coming here for Greg. She misses him."

Greg/Crawler growled. "Love is like a sickness to me! All people is do is waste their lives on-"

"We get it Crawler," interrupted Jordan. He turns to Curse. "How long till Ruby gets here?"

The Archangel sighs deeply. "In five or six days. But she's not safe at this time."

Jordan frowns at his former dark side. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Naga's assassins are after her so they can steal her memories of the order she was in so she can't remember. I need to find her."

"How are you going to do that?" Greg/Crawler asked. "She can be anywhere, Creator."

"Easy, I'll ask the angels or God where she is. Bye you two."

Curse disappears leaving Jordan and Greg/Crawler in the hallway.

* * *

Viktor is watching the pups as they choose who to be their masters. A girl red pup name Fire says who wants to be her master. "A girl name Ruby! A girl name Ruby!"

"Okay…where is she, Fire?" Viktor asked.

"She's heading to Washington. There is a shelter there and that's where she's heading right now."

"There a lot of shelters in Washington. How do you know which one of this Ruby girl is going there?"

"I just know," Fire said.

A male black pup name Moon says, "I choose a person name Hunter to be my master. He's in a shelter in Washington with his brother name Ryan. On second thought, I choose Ryan to be my master. No wait, Hunter. No Ryan. No Hunter. No wait, Ryan. No-"

"Just make up your mind," Viktor said.

"This may take a while," he said.

"Take your time son," Leonidas said.

"I choose a boy name Jordan to be my master," said Adalwolf.

Viktor sighs. "Let me guess, your-want-to-be-my master is in a shelter in Washington, correct?"

"Yep."

"Of course."

* * *

Ruby is walking to the shelter. As she is walking she falls back on her rear as there was a while light in front her. "Don't be afraid, Ruby," said a calm voice.

"Who…who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Why my name is Raphael," said the white light. "I am an Archangel of the Lord."

"An Archangel?" Ruby frowned. "Why are you here?"

"Because Naga's assassins are after you so they can steal your memories so you can't remember of the order you were in and can't tell other people where that order is. But I'll help you."

"How?"

"With the power of the Lord I can put up a barrier inside your head and that way the assassins or any other gods can't steal your memories. But let me see your memories. Don't worry. I won't hurt you Ruby."

Ruby nodded as Raphael…or Curse puts his right hand on Ruby's forehead. Curse saw the memories of the order of Ruby used to be in. After seconds, Curse removes his hand away. "There. The barrier is up."

"What happens if the assassins break it?" Ruby asked.

"They are not powerful to break it. A god can, but it will be hard and they do break it will weak them for a few hours. Anyways, keeping heading to the shelter you're going to Ruby. That's where not just Greg is, but your friends also."

Ruby smiles at Curse as she got up. "Thank you Raphael."

"Welcome. May God bless and watch you and all of the people you love."

* * *

Jordan is in his room. He removes his pillow from the bed. There laid an M1911 loaded. Jordan smiles as he picks it up. He cocks it as he says, "Time to be dark when Ruby gets here."

* * *

Emily is writing in her book. "Ruby touches Fire's head with her left hand; becoming the second Werewolf Master. While Jordan touches Adalwolf with his right hand and becoming the third master. Ruby's wolf mark is copper brown while Jordan's is light blue like last time. Viktor smiles at them and says, "Welcome to the Wolf-"

Emily stopped as gets a vision of the future. She sees Jordan is blind as his eyes are covered in black goo. Beside him is Alex, who is helping Jordan by putting his arm around his neck.

"_Will you and Adalwolf just leave me? I'm weak, helpless, and useless like everyone tells me." _

"_Stop talking like that," Alex snapped. "We're going make through this. I'm not leaving you here to die." _

"_But that thing left you weak too. Don't you think I can tell? What you and Adalwolf must do is leave a weak useless werewolf like me behind." _

"Ah, so the friendship will begin within a month or two," Emily said. "How tiring it is of Jordan and Alexander always fighting and trying to kill each other. But the hands of Fate will make them friends. Good friends. And there's no stopping it."

Emily continues writing down of what's going to happen soon.

* * *

Kyle is in a vampire hideout destroying every single vampire. He has his pack, which has twenty-nine members, who is helping their leader.

After killing all the vampires were all dead, Kyle sets the hideout on fire. He begins to laugh unaware as a vampire is watching Kyle and his pack from a distance. "Bastards," the vampire whispered. "I failed them. I failed to warn the vampire pack about what's becoming within months of the future. Oh, if I can only find Jordan. But he's probably dead."

The vampire begins running into the woods. "I'll stop them. Kyle, the assassins, and anyone who gets in my way. I'll rebuild the Vampire Order. I'll become the next king of vampires. I won't let this world turn into Hell like in the future. Oh, I miss the peaceful world. I miss you Jane and Sky and Harry. But enough of that; I will bring peace to this world and I'll change my name."

* * *

Ruby is in a motel sleeping. Three figures with black stealth like clothes with a mask that covers the whole entire face steps out of the shadows. On the back there is a picture wolf's head.

"Go on Kaltag," one of the figures whispered.

"Why me? Why can't it be Star or you Nikki?"

"Just shut the fuck up and steal the bitch's memory."

"Wish I was an in different order," Kaltag muttered to himself as he touches Ruby's forehead. "Hey. I can't do it. It's like there's…a wall inside her head."

"Why that's why I putted there you brainless dogs," said a voice.

The three of assassins turned and saw Curse. "Tell Naga that Ruby is guarded by an Archangel." He aims his hand at them and there was a white flash and three of them vanished.

* * *

Jordan is his room staring at his M1911. _My plan will work_, he thought to himself. _Once the assassins hear about the shooting massacre they will come after me. It's the only way to be dark. _

"You're just going look at that thing all day?"

Jordan looks up and sees Willack. "Long time no see, eh?"

"What are you doing here?"

Willack clears his throat. "Your and Ruby's destiny is about to begin."

"You mean, she and I are becoming-"

"Masters, yes," Willack smiled. "Now when I snap my fingers you two will be teleport to Viktor's hideout. That's where you will become a master."

Willack snaps his fingers and Jordan disappears.

* * *

Greg/Crawler is sitting on the bed. "3…2…1…"

He chuckles as he hears Alexis and Elizabeth waking up bloody screaming. "Nightmares are just so…great for punishments and betrayal. Now…on to get Rusty let invite me in. I'm so great at people for getting to let me go inside them."

* * *

David is in his room drinking a beer bottle. Once it was halfway empty he sets it down on the floor. He closes his eyes. "I know that I've haven't prayed in a while. But if you can just show me a sigh to find my twin brother."

He opens his eyes and there was water showing. "Please God. Please help me find my brother. I've prayed to you all my life and if you can just help me just once. Just once. I would be so grateful in millions of ways."


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

"You failed?! What do you mean you failed?! I trusted you three with stealing Ruby's mind and you tell me you failed! Remove your emblems. You are no longer part of our order. We'll begin to erase your memory after that."

Kaltag, Star, and Nikki remove their emblems and put them on the pedestals next to them.

Kaltag looks at the leader and sighs in shame. "We are so sorry! Please-"

"I don't want to hear it. You failed, and that's that. You're lucky we don't kill you three. We are giving you guys a break. We will tell Naga everything. He'll decide what to do with the archangel. This angel must obey God and since Naga told God that his angels will not be allowed to know the locations of his assassins in case anything bad happens, God allowed him to punish the angels who discovered the orders. Now he'll punish the archangel for breaking the code."

* * *

_Order of Venom Lair_

"Dusty, wake up! Naga has told us that Ruby still knows where we are!"

Dusty wakes up and frowns at Alex. "Why does it matter?"

"Because Naga fears for our safety. He thinks someone will try to kidnap us and kill us. So he has ordered a withdrawal of his assassins into the Twisting Nether, and Valko has pulled his assassins into his Bloody Hallow."

"But… But what about Ruby?"

"Naga can't force her to him. Her choices are her own-"

"Alex, Dusty, we have a new home for you," says a voice from behind.

Alex and Dusty turn around to see three assassins; one with a silver wolf head on his chest, another with a black viper on his chest, and another with a bear head on his chest.

"What's up with the heads," asks Dusty.

"We have these heads on our chests to show we are visitors. The heads are normally on our backs or sides," explains the one with the silver viper on his chest.

"Ok, so where are we going?"

"You are heading to your new home. We can't say where for fear that someone may listen in."

The five disappear into shadow and the cave is completely emptied of everything valuable.

* * *

_The Order of Venom Lair (New)_

The five appear in another cave, filled with everything they left behind.

"Wow, it looks like home," says Alex.

"It should, otherwise Naga wouldn't have given us that power. By the way, our… Naga has abandoned us, and Valko has abandoned his assassins. We've come together in an alliance and we offer our services for money. But it's time to meet your family."

"Our family," asks Dusty.

Four figures emerge from the dark. One is a black man with short black hair, brown eyes, average build, and is six foot four inches. The second one is a female human with blonde hair, blue eyes, an hourglass figure, and is five feet three inches. The third one is a black German shepherd with a brown spot on his right eye and brown ears. He also has brown eyes. The fourth one is a wolf/ husky mix with tan grey fur and blue eyes.

"The first one is Jake, the second is Melissa, the third one is Jakob, who's the brother of Viktor, and the last one is-"

Alex smiles in excitement. "Hunter! I thought you were dead!"

Hunter looks at Alex and smiles. "I thought you were dead too, but nothing can kill us. Besides, we're family… not by blood anyways. But now we'll be a family again."

"Yes we shall, but where's Ryan?"

"He didn't want to come with me, so I left. He wanted to stay and I wanted to see if anything has changed. I'm glad I did, because I found you."

"How did you get here though?"

"The guy with the silver wolf found me. He brought me here and told me to wait for you two. So I did."

The three assassins disappear and return to their own families.

* * *

Dusty and Melissa are sitting around the main pool within the cave.

Melissa looks over at Dusty and smiles. "You like him, don't you?"

"Like who?"

"Alex, the one who sort of leads the group, you being the other one in charge."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Well, the fact that you stare at him when he's not looking, plus you're blushing right now when we're talking about him."

"No, we don't have that kind of relationship."

"Well, I bet if you put on a cute bikini and were in the water, plus you show off a bit, he might look at you differently."

"Differently? He'll be as horny as fuck! And he'll be horny for you. Tease him by not letting him get any, and you'll have him for sure."

"Yeah, but he loves Elizabeth."

"Who's that?"

"His girlfriend, if she's alive."

"Well, that means nothing. If she's dead, that won't matter, but if she's alive, then she'll forgive him if she loves him."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Crawler opens his eyes and sat up in the bed. He looks at his hand and smiles happily.

"So, good to be in my true vessel. Don't you agree Rusty?"

* * *

Jordan is in the Wolf Order's hideout with Ruby. Fire happily jumps on Ruby's lap and licked her face. Ruby begins to laugh as she moves her face away. "Stop it Fire! I'll play with you later, alright?"

Fire stops and got off of Ruby's lap. Jordan chuckles as he knew how Werewolf Master is lovely and caring to their partner. He gets up and walks to his new room. Adalwolf follows him.

Once Jordan enters his room he sees Curse standing there. "I'm being hunted."

"Why? Did you disobey?"

"No, nothing like that. Naga is hunting me down because I broke some code that I never knew about. Ruby still remembers where that order is and guesses what? Naga had told God a long time ago that angels aren't supposed to know where the locations of the assassins are. And God will let Naga punish me. After all I did the tasks for the Lord and He is going to let me be punish. It's like Naga and Valko can do anything they want and get away from it."

"You're angry," Jordan realized.

"Oh, you don't know how angry I am right now," Curse growled at himself. He saw Adalwolf. "I see that you are bonded with Adalwolf…again."

Adalwolf frowned. "Again? What does he mean Master?"

"You'll find out," Jordan said. He looks at his right hand. On his palm there is a blue wolf paw-print. "Yes I bonded with Adalwolf last night."

"Good. Now we to touch each other's wolf marks."

"Why?"

"Because God wants me to be your dark side again and it's the only way that Naga can't find me. It will get the stupid snake off my tail."

"Only if it helps you," Jordan said as he leans out his right out. Curse touches Jordan's hand with his right hand and the two wolf marks began to glow blue and black. They kept getting brighter and brighter. There was a huge glow in the room and Jordan saw that Curse was gone.

Jordan looks at his wolf mark. It was flashing black and blue. It did this a few times before stopping to blue. He sighs deeply. "Finally. Curse and I are one again." Adalwolf looked confused. "What do you mean Master?"

"I'll tell you later Adalwolf." He then remembers something. "Rusty and the others! Damnit, I can't believe I forgot about them! Ruby and I need to get to them."

"Or you can just bring them here," Viktor said standing by the doorway. "I'll help you if you want me to. Besides, Moon wants Ryan to be his master. Another pup name Ryoken wants a boy name Josh to be his master. And a few other pups want your friends to be their masters. Do you know a girl name Alexis?"

"Yes, why?"

"A pup name Sliver wants Alexis to be his master. Or was it Elizabeth? We'll just find out when we bring them here."

* * *

Later that day Jordan is taking a walk. Adalwolf is walking beside him. "So, Curse is your dark side? So…I have two Masters?"

"You could say that," Jordan said. "But Curse does care for you. He loves you Adalwolf as much as I do. I would never hurt you, Adalwolf. You will grow very quickly into your mature size."

"Master…are you angry?"

Jordan frowns. "What makes you say that?"

"I can sense that you're angry," Adalwolf said. "Why are you angry?"

"Because…I get angry sometimes. About the world. About love. I don't really understand love. It just ticks me off so much."

"But you love Alexis, Master."

"Just shut it Adalwolf!" Jordan snapped suddenly, anger rising. "Just shut up!"

Adalwolf lower his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Master. You're getting angrier every single second. I can sense it inside you. Just calm down and-"

"Will you just shut up?!" Jordan shouted as he kicks Adalwolf. The werewolf pup yelped in pain as he was kicked to the ground. "If only Alex can see this right now he'll see how much anger I have. I wish he could see this right now. Then he'll see who's insane."

Adalwolf yelped in pain again he was kicked in the stomach. "Now go!" Jordan shouted. "Go back to the hideout and don't tell anyone about this!" In tears, Adalwolf got up from the ground began slowly walking back to the hideout.

Jordan saw how slow Adalwolf was walking. He kicks at his partner again, much harder this time. "Just go you stupid fucking bitch!"

Adalwolf whined in pain as he began running back to the hideout. "Stupid fucking bitch," Jordan muttered. He had no idea why he just abused his bonded partner. He was angry and he couldn't hold it in. He had one of those moments that he wanted to hurt someone and that someone was Adalwolf.

_What the hell was that_, Curse asked.

_I thought archangels don't cuss. And I was angry. _

_I'm a dark side again. So, I cuss again. And angry to abuse your partner that loves you with his whole heart?! Jordan you want to have a strong bond with Adalwolf so he can protect you and become a werewolf again. _

Jordan ignored his dark side as he heard his name called. He turns around and saw…himself?

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your twin brother David."

"I don't have a brother," Jordan growled. "You have the wrong person."

David frowns. "That's because mom and dad never told you about me. Believe it or not, Jordan, we're twin brothers. Ask me questions."

Jordan scoffs. "Alright. What month and year we were born?"

"March 4, 1997."

"What are our mom's and dad's names?"

"Our father's name is…or was William. Our mother's name was Megan."

Jordan chuckles. "And I'm supposed to believe all of that? That you're my brother?"

"If we're not brothers, then why do we look exactly alike?" David asks.

Jordan looks at David in the eyes and knew he was telling the truth. "You're not screwing around, are you? You're really are my brother."

David smiled. "I told you."

"How did you find me?"

"I prayed to God and didn't answer the first time. So, I kept praying and praying and then goddess who is a black and white cat name Emerald told me where I could find you. I knew she was telling the truth because, well…I just knew."

"Why are you here?" Jordan asked.

"I have a group call the Wolf Hunters and want you to join me. We kill werewolves. And we won't stop until they are all burning in Hell."

"David," Jordan sighed. "No thanks."

David glares at his brother. "What do you mean 'no thanks'?"

"I like werewolves and am going to become one soon."

"What! Jordan, theses monsters are killers! They are Lucifer's hounds and they killed mom, dad, my girlfriend, a few of my friends, and so many other people!"

"I have a werewolf pup and I'm his Master."

"What?" David frowned. "Kill the bastard before it takes lives!"

"Never!" Jordan shouted angry. "Go any near that werewolf pup and I'm going to torture you by nightmares and so many other things!"

David growled. "Whatever. You will join me, Jordan. Mark my words."

Jordan scoffs as David turns and walks away. "In your dreams asshole."

* * *

Jordan walks back into the hideout and sees Ruby practicing magic. "Where is Viktor?" Jordan asked.

"He went to get Alexis, Elizabeth, and the others." Ruby stops and turns to Jordan. "A while ago I saw Adalwolf coming in here with tears in his eyes. I asked what was wrong, but he didn't answer me and just went to your room. I went to your room and saw Adalwolf crying under your bed saying, "My Master hates me. He hates me." What the hell happened, Jordan? What did you do to the little guy?"

"Nothing."

Ruby glared at him. "Don't fucking lie! Tell me what happen!"

"It's none of your business," Jordan growled.

* * *

The vampire is in Canada in a warehouse. He is sitting in a chair holding a picture of his wife and his two kids. "Only if I'd help the Vampire Order and the rest of the faction groups fight the Chaos Bringers."

He remembers the day that he found his family dead. His wife neck was snap and had deep scratches all over her body. His kids were tore to pieces. _I should have done something_, he thought. _But I flee with my family. Leaving people left to die. I was a coward. I was selfish. I didn't think about anyone else, but me and my family. I didn't think at all. _

"But I will not fail. I will not let the Death Bringers bring Hell to this world. I was given the choice to help mankind. But I made the wrong choice. I just ran. But that won't happen again! There shall be no death and chaos when the Seven People come. We will be strong! We will have no fear of theses devils! I will bring peace to this world! And no one is going to stop me. Not Willack. Not Naga. Not even Valko. They weren't powerful enough to take on the Death Bringers in my timeline. They are not powerful now to take them on. No matter how many responsibilities' they have, they can't take them on. They are out number. And no one can defeat them…but an army."


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

The vampire is still in the warehouse looking at the picture of his wife when… something enters the room. What was strange was they didn't enter from any openings; it was as if they just came from nowhere.

He stands up and twists around to see seven people in front of him.

"Who are you," the vampire asks.

"That's not important," says the one of the figures, "but what is important is meeting us in a couple of days. We will give you a map so you can make your way there."

One of the figures walks towards the vampire and hands him a rolled up map.

The vampire opens it and looks upon the map.

He looks back at the seven figures, but sees they're gone. "Well, that was weird."

* * *

_Order of Venom Lair_

"Dusty, what are you doing," asks Alex.

Dusty is in a two piece swimsuit and is in the lake that is in their lair. She looks up at him and smiles.

"Oh, I'm just… swimming around."

"I can see that, but why do you keep showing me your body?"

"No reason, why, do you see something you like?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"Hey Alex, can I give you something?"

"I'm afraid to know what it is."

"It's not bad, I promise."

Alex shakes his head and walks away.

Dusty climbs out of the water and chases after him.

"Alex wait!"

Alex turns around and frowns at Dusty. "What is it?"

"I still haven't given you your present yet."

"Yeah, but I'd rather not know what it is."

"Why don't you want to know?"

"Because I just don't want to know," responds Alex.

"But your present isn't bad."

"For who? You or me?"

"It's good for both of us."

Alex sighs heavily. "Ok, what is it?"

Dusty smiles and leans in closer and whispers, "We should have a little 'fun'."

Alex shudders in excitement, but says, "I can't Dusty. Elizabeth might still be alive and I am faithful to her."

Dusty straightens herself up and asks, "But is she faithful to you," before walking away.

* * *

The vampire is walking around the warehouse contemplating on what just happened. He knew who they were, but these ones were different. They weren't weak like the ones from his world, but they weren't capable of taking on the… "These ones are strange. They have… powers, which is weird because the others didn't have magic. I wonder why these ones do."

These assassins didn't put fear into him, but if he wasn't a vampire, he'd probably be scared of them. Another thing he noticed on them was the smell of death. He could smell the scents of people, werewolves, and maybe vampires, which made him irritated, but maybe they didn't kill them for a kill. Maybe it was for protection?

He shakes his head. "No, these assassins are killers. They probably did kill a vampire, but these ones have a sense of honor about them. The other ones didn't. These ones might need to be paid, but they seem highly loyal. They could be useful."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A group of six people in black cloaks are walking are in the Pine Barriers of New Jersey. They are wearing hoods so you couldn't see their faces. They are walking in a straight line. They began chanting. "The Jersey Devil shall rule the earth and the skies. Jersey Devil, Jersey Devil, Jersey Devil, Jersey Devil."

The six people in black cloaks suddenly hear a blood curdling scream. They scream in excitement. "The Jersey Devil has heard us! All hail the thirteen child of Mother Leeds! All hail the Jersey Devil! He shall bring fear! Fear into people who want to kill him. Jersey Devil, we are your worshipers! We will protect you with powerful magic!"

* * *

Elizabeth is in the Wolf Order hideout. She is in her new room. She, Alexis, Matt, and the others had follow Viktor into his hideout. Lately, Elizabeth has been hallucinating. Not by things, but by someone.

Elizabeth wakes up at midnight. She misses Alex. Her eyes began to water as she thought of her boyfriend was dead. She rolls over to the other side of the bed…and sees Rusty/Crawler sitting in a chair in the shadows. Elizabeth could only see half of his face because of the darkness. "Please Rusty or whoever you are just stop!"

"Why?" Rusty/Crawler asked. "I'm just helping you. Elizabeth, have you ever thought Alex? Wonder if he's alive or not? But have you ever thought of this; how Alex knows that you're alive and move on? How he found someone else to love? While he and his new lover are having…'fun' in bed and Alex says, "You're so better at this then Elizabeth. Go faster." Have you ever thought of that, Liz?"

Elizabeth rolls over to the other side of the bed. "Alex would never say that because he loves me. He would never move on if he knew I was alive."

Rusty/Crawler frowned while staring at her. "Does he really love you? Think about it, Elizabeth. If Alexander knew that you were alive wouldn't he try to _find _you? Bring you with him to his home? If he loves you, why hasn't he looked for you?"

"Probably because thinks I'm dead."

"I doubt it," smiled Rusty/Crawler. He stands up from the chair and slowly walks over to the bed. "What is that girl's name that sees Alex workout? Daisy? No wait, it's Dusty. I have a feeling…that Alex and Dusty will get together and start a family. What do you think, Liz?"

Elizabeth's eyes water more and began to sob. "J-Just you're fucking mouth y-y-you demon! Alex will always love me, no matter what."

"Demon? Why Elizabeth I'm flattered. But I'm pretty sure that Alex will be with Dusty."

"Just shut up!" Elizabeth shouted as she glared at him. "Get out of my head! Just please leave me alone!"

"Sh," Rusty/Crawler smiled as he puts his finger up to his lips. "Shouting can wake people up and if you tell them you're hallucinating, then they're going to think you're nuts." He begins to laugh. "If you think about it, you kind of are."

"Why are you torturing me?"

"Torturing you? Why sweetheart I'm just helping you. No beautiful girl like you should be torture. Well, that depends if you-"

"Get out of here!" Elizabeth growled, cutting him off.

"Fine, but before I leave, Alex is a murder. Ask Ruby."

Rusty/Crawler disappears as Elizabeth shakes her head. "Alex a murder? Yeah, right you fucking demon. Like I believe that."

* * *

Jordan is in his bed awake. He has been trying to talk to Adalwolf, but the werewolf pup will just hurry away from him. The pup was in fear. Every time Jordan tries to touch him, Adalwolf would filch as if Jordan was going to hit or smack him.

Adalwolf is awake as well. He is in the corner of the room. His blue eyes are a little bloodshot. Jordan looks at his werewolf partner and the pup looks away. Jordan sits up in his bed, removes the bed sheets away from him and crawls on his keels to Adalwolf.

"Adalwolf," Jordan said softly.

The werewolf pup let out a warning growl. It wasn't a growl because Adalwolf doesn't mean it. "Stay away from me, Master. I'll…I'll bite you."

Jordan chuckles. "You won't hurt me Adalwolf because I know you. You love me Adalwolf with all your heart. I love you too with all my heart. I love you as much as I love Alexis and all my friends."

"Really?" Adalwolf asked.

"Yes, and I'm sorry I kicked you earlier. I was just angry and if you only knew understand how…much anger I have inside me."

"I may never understand. And I already forgive you a while after I got back to the hideout."

Jordan smiles and picks up the werewolf pup and hugs Adalwolf. "I won't hurt you again, my friend. If you see me angry and feel like I'm going to hit you, then get away from me, alright?"

Jordan looks at his partner as Adalwolf licks him on the cheek. Jordan laughs then he rubs the pup's belly.

* * *

David is at his team's hideout. "So, my brother wants to become a werewolf, eh? Well, I'll just have to kill him and his werewolf partner or whatever it's fucking called."

"But he's your brother, David," said a hunter.

"I don't give a shit! I'm going to kill him. One way or another."

* * *

The vampire is walking through the warehouse. He has just turned four people into vampires. "This is the Vampire Order and my army. But I need more vampires. I will save this world. I won't let it become like it in the future."

He reaches in his jean pocket and pulls out a few wedding pictures. "They look so happy together. I remember taking theses pictures."

* * *

Elizabeth is walking around the Wolf Order hideout. She sees Rusty and he waves at her. She shakes her head as she continues walking. She sees Matt staring at her in a creepy way. _He's weird_, Elizabeth thought, heading to her room.

As she is heading to her room Elizabeth sees Ruby walking in her direction. She was just about to keep going to her room until she asks, "Hey, Ruby can I ask you something?"

Ruby stops and turns to Elizabeth. "Ask away."

"Is…is Alex alive?"

Ruby's eyes went wide. "Well, I hate to say to you, but yes. Alex is alive; he's just…different now."

"Mean like in a murder?"

Ruby sighs. "Yes-wait, how do you know?"

"It's…it's-I can't say it," Elizabeth said. She then asks, "Does Dusty like Alex?"

"I-I-I…," Ruby stammers.

"Oh, I never thought of that bitch like-"

"No, I meant I don't know, Elizabeth. But…let's talk about it your room."

* * *

"I can't believe," Elizabeth whispers. "Are you sure Dusty likes Alex?"

"I'm not really sure," Ruby shrugged. "Sometimes when I saw Alex was working out and he wasn't looking Dusty were just stare at him. After me and Dusty got a chance to be alone I would ask her if she likes Alex. She would blush and says she only likes him as a friend. But I knew she was lying."

Upset began to grow inside of Elizabeth. "When you were in this order with Alex and Dusty, did she ever like get close to him?"

"Not that much," said Ruby. "But sometimes she would look at Alex a few seconds when he wasn't looking."

"I'm pretty sure Dusty likes Alex 100%."

Elizabeth and Ruby turn their heads and saw Rusty/Crawler standing by the doorway. "You should have locked this door, instead leaving unlock when one of you two closed it. That way, no one can interrupt…like me."

"Get out of here Rusty," Ruby growled.

"Oh, but girls-"

"Get out Rusty."

The three of them turned and saw Jordan glaring at Rusty/Crawler. He didn't say anything as he walks out of the room. "Sorry about Rusty," Jordan exhaled. "He's…not himself lately."

Jordan glares at Elizabeth before closing the door.

* * *

When night came Jordan and Adalwolf teleported to the Pine Barriers. They are looking for the Jersey Devil, Leeds.

"Can you smell anything Adalwolf? A scent or anything close to that?"

"No Master."

"Hmm…" Jordan began. "I know how to get Leed's attention." Jordan summons a fireball and throws it up to the night sky. "Well, that might not work. Adalwolf; howl as loud as you can."

The pup nodded as he howls. It wasn't loud as Jordan expected, but it was loud enough to hear in a far distance. Jordan smiles as he and Adalwolf heard wings flapping. "Oh, hello Mother Leeds thirteen child."

The Jersey Devil or Leeds landed on the ground a few feet away from the two of them. Jordan turns to Leeds and smiles. "Oh, hello, Leeds. I think you know who I am. Curse is my dark side…again. Oh, he told me all about you and promises. My name is Jordan and this little guy here is my werewolf partner, Adalwolf."

Jordan's eyes turn blue of the same color of his wolf mark. The Jersey Devil looks at him and Adalwolf.

* * *

Elizabeth is walking out of the hideout and is hoping to find Alex. Matt saw her and smiles. He has Jordan's M1911. He didn't steal, he burrowed it. "Now Elizabeth, I like to play a game call Stalk This Bitch."

Matt began to stalk Elizabeth in a quiet sneaky way. "You're lucky that Jordan let you go see Alex. You better come back to us."

* * *

The vampire is wearing a black leather jacket with a hood on with a red plain shirt under it, blue denim jeans, and black shoes. He is at the place where the seven people gave him the map.

"I know that all of you are there," he said. "I can hear your heart beating. Come out now before I leave."

Around the vampire seven people suddenly appeared. "First off before we get start talking," the vampire said. "My name is Skull."


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

"Well Skull, we have decided to discuss something important with you," says the one with the silver viper on his chest.

"Then start talking."

"Ah, straight to the point; ok then. We want to form a… business relationship with you."

"What sort of business," Skull asks amused.

"The sort that gets us paid a lot."

"How about you join my forces and-" starts Skull.

"No, it doesn't work like that. You pay us to gain our skills and we will do whatever you ask, but we won't join your forces."

Skull starts to laugh. "What skills do you guys have? I could sense you before you did anything!"

The assassins look at each other and they all disappear into the darkness. Skull listens to their heartbeats, or tries to, but there's nothing around.

"Ok, you can come out now!"

All the sudden, the darkness rises up around him and the assassins reappear again.

"Well, that is an interesting trick. Never would have thought that Naga would give his assassins powers. Hell, I never would have thought Valko would either. So how much do you want?"

"Five thousand dollars. It may not sound like much, but you have to pay us that much for every ten people we kill or capture. Why ten? Well that's me being generous. Why five thousand? You're getting a discount. Don't waste it."

* * *

"Ok, I was told to head… east? Or was it west? I'm so confused!"

Elizabeth is walking through the forest trying to find where the Order of Venom is. What she doesn't know is that Matt is stalking her, wanting to know where she's going.

What Matt doesn't know is that three assassins are stalking him.

As Elizabeth walks into the forest, Matt starts to walk after her, but something knocks him off of his feet. He lands on his abdomen and rolls over to see three assassins standing in front of him.

He reaches for Jordan's M1911, but he sees that one of the assassins is aiming a twelve gauge shotgun at him. The color is black and has a snake wrapped around it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," threatens the assassin with the shotgun.

"Or what," Matt threatens back.

"Your friends won't be finding much of you if you pull out that gun. Speaking of which," the assassin whistles and two other assassins appear with Elizabeth, "Ma'am, did you know he was following you?"

Elizabeth shakes her head. "I had no idea."

The assassin looks back at Matt and glares. "Following a pretty lady and whispering that she's a bitch and that you'll tell your leader about the Order of Venom is as dangerous as it gets, you pathetic bag of flesh. Now disappear you weak, ignorant, pathetic piece of shit before I cut you open."

"Fuck you! I am not weak! I am strong! Stronger than you!"

Matt instantly regretted those last words because the next thing he knew, the assassin had a twelve inch blade against his throat.

"You want to run those words by me again, bitch?"

"Let him go, please! Just send him back the way he came. He meant no harm," shouts Elizabeth.

Matt suddenly finds a small amount of courage within him. "Yeah, I was protecting her from danger."

"Like you could do anything about it. She'd be dead before you even got there. Now go back to whatever hole you crawled out of. Elizabeth is under our protection for now on. If you try to take her back, we will kill you like the rat you are. Now go before I change my mind."

Matt pushes himself to his feet and sprints the way he came.

The assassin looks at Elizabeth and hugs her. "Elizabeth, I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Um… who are you exactly?"

The assassin takes off his balaclava and Elizabeth sees that it's Alex.

"Oh Alex! I've missed you so much!"

"And I have missed you! But come; we'll talk more at my family's lair."

"And how long will that take?"

"About… ten seconds."

"Are we that close," Elizabeth asks suspiciously.

"Elizabeth, sometimes, it's the stuff that you wouldn't expect."

The group is suddenly surrounded in darkness and Matt watches them disappear. _'Jordan might be interested to hear about this.'_

* * *

The shadows part and Elizabeth falls to her knees in shock. "What… What the hell was that?!"

"That was our way here. It's a portal that we activate and it allows us to travel all over the world."

Elizabeth shakes her head and stands up. "Look, I know where the Wolf Order is, but I won't tell you anything, alright."

"We understand. Besides, we know where it is too."

Elizabeth frowns at him. "How?"

"The Serpentine Order keeps tabs on the Wolf Order. We always know where they are, but they never know where we are. But we won't harm them. There's no point. Besides, they have no idea that we know."

"Why's that?"

"One of their members has a chip in them that cannot be deactivated. It is always on. If tampered with, the explosion will be the size of a small nuclear missile. Besides, not like they will ever figure it out."

"And you say that because…?"

"Because the only way to know is to start ripping your comrades apart to see if there is anything inside of them. Then you'll have a bunch of dead bodies."

"How do you get it out?"

"Only the Serpentine Order can remove it, but making them do that is impossible. You can tell them that you'll kill all of them and they still won't do it. So there's no point in trying to remove it."

"Ah, well let me ask you something else; Are you in love with Dusty?"

Alex shakes his head. "No, I am in love with you and you alone. I will never betray you. I am devoted to you."

"I love you too. I just… never mind. I love you and always will."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Matt is running back to the Wolf Order hideout. He opens the door and looks for Jordan. He hurries to his room and pounds on the bedroom door. "Jordan open up! Are you in there?"

The door opens and Jordan is standing there, glaring at Matt. "No reason to yell and pound on my door. What do you want?"

Matt sighs and then chuckles. "Well, I did what you told me to do; stalk Elizabeth. And I well…"

"Well what?"

"Got fucking ambushed by those fucking assassins!" Matt shouted angry suddenly. He pulls out Jordan's M1911 and hands it to him. "I didn't get a damn chance to shoot someone! And guess who almost killed me? Alex! He called me weak! I'm stronger then all of those fucking damn shitty assassins!"

"You're about to be much stronger," Jordan grinned. He didn't mind Matt's angry outburst. He liked being friends with this psychopath/stalker because Jordan is very much like Matt. Though…Matt has a more anger problem.

Matt frowns. "How?"

Jordan leans in and whispers, "By becoming a master. You will be very powerful, Matt. No more being calling "weak" or "helpless". You can get revenge."

Matt chuckles. "A master, eh? When?"

"Tonight. One of Leonidas's daughters name Night chooses you to be her master."

"Can't wait. But I almost forgot Jordan; Alex and the assassins can be surrounded by darkness and disappear."

Matt saw Jordan's eyes change to dark blue. "They think darkness is an ally to them. But Curse is the king of darkness. Darkness serves Curse. No one else, but just him. They don't know the secret weapon that I have."

"And what's that?"

"Tomorrow you will find out."

Jordan closes the door, leaving Matt in the hallway. He shrugs and walks to his room. As Jordan pets Adalwolf as his cell phone rings. He grabs it and puts up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello Jordan."

Jordan frowns. "Who is this?"

"I thought you wouldn't recognize my voice. But I'll give you hints. My name starts with a S. I am a vampire and we were allies. And I was the leader of the Vampire Coven"

Jordan's eyes went wide. "S-Scott! How are you…?"

"Alive? Oh, Jordan I will tell you soon. But I have juicy information about the assassins."

He smiles darkly. "Well, my friend don't be shy; talk."

* * *

The next day Jordan, Adalwolf, Alexis, Matt, and his new werewolf partner, Night, are in the Pine Barriers with Leeds along with his worshipers. Matt looks at the Jersey Devil and then at Jordan. "This…this is your secret weapon?"

"Yep," Jordan smiled. "And his worshipers are teaching him magic and how to breathe fire."

"Um…Jordan, I don't think Leeds here can be taught to do magic or breathe fire," said Alexis.

"Anything is possible, Blue Eyes."

Alexis blushed of the nickname. The Jersey Devil looks at Jordan. _Get on my back, human. You're going to ride with me. _

"I'm…sorry?" Jordan frowned.

_You are going to ride on my back. _

"Wait, you want Jordan to be your rider?" asked Matt. "Why?"

Leeds growled. _This is the first time of being around so many people. I want the world to know that I'm not evil. That everyone misunderstands me. I only kill livestock because for to survive. I killed people because they try to kill me. I want to bond with people and want to know what it feels like to ride with a person. And I choose Jordan._

_Oh, I haven't forgotten that God wants to turn you something in heavenly_, Curse said in Jordan's head.

"But why me? Why not Matt or Alexis, or one of your worshipers?"

_Because all of them fear me_, Leeds explains. _But you don't, human. _

"Not everything is about me," Jordan muttered as he gets on the Jersey Devil's back. "Alright, let me get ready and you can-"

He didn't finish as Leeds took off without warning. The creature flies up to the sky. Jordan's heart is beating fast, but after a few seconds he was not afraid. "You could have warned me, Leeds!"

_Oh, that's done. Now hang on! _

Leeds flaps his huge wings and picks up speed. Jordan puts his right hand on Leed's neck and suddenly his wolf mark glows blue. The Jersey Devil felt…a connection now. Like as if Jordan and him can share thoughts.

_Did you feel that_, asked Jordan.

_Yes. What happen? _

_I don't know. _

The Jersey Devil thought of something. _Maybe I can do this. _

_What? _

Jordan's vision suddenly turns light gray. "What the hell is this?!"

_This is my vision. This is what I see. How does it feel? _

_I'm not going to lie_, Jordan said. _A bit spooky. It's like I am a dream._

Jordan warps his arms around Leed's neck so he wouldn't fall off. Leeds dives down forcing his rider to hold on tightly. _Come on Leeds. It's that all you got? _

_You want something else? _

The Jersey Devil files up higher in the sky and does a roll over spin. Jordan lets out a surprise cry. "Don't do that shit again! You hear me?!"

Leeds just growls as he turns around and heads back to his worshipers and the others. Once they landed on the ground, Jordan hits the ground with his feet. His light gray vision turns back to normal.

"How was it?" Alexis asked.

Jordan giggles. "Scary, but kind of fun."

* * *

Elizabeth is sleeping next to Alex. In her dream she is at a beach, sitting on the sand. As she is watching Rusty/Crawler appears beside her. He smiles as Elizabeth cries, "You're not real! You're just a hallucination! Get out of my dream fucker!"

She begins to run as Rusty/Crawler calls after her. "Hey, I may be a hallucination. But I'm not going anywhere, Liz! I can promise you that."

The sand begins to turn into black goo. Elizabeth screams in horror as she began to sink into the black goo. She sees Rusty/Crawler mocking her with laugher as he is walking over to her.

"You're still in the nightmare Elizabeth! You never woke up! Why do you care about Alex and nobody else?! Why are you a puppet to him?! Why do you always care about him and no one else?! I mean, why do you want to see him? Why?!"

Rusty/Crawler laughs more as Elizabeth is almost drowning in the goo. Suddenly, Rusty/Crawler dissolves into fire and now is gone. Elizabeth feels her hand grab by another hand.

Elizabeth is pull up and is now again on the sand. The pool of black goo disappears. She is breathing heavily as she looks up and sees Jordan. "You're alright? Your dream was about to turn into a nightmare."

"I…I guess so. Why does Rusty keep doing this to me?"

"He's possessed."

"Of what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sort of like a demon. But I can pull up a wall inside your head that can stop making you being torture by him."

Elizabeth stands up. "Then please do it! Please! That demon or whatever it is keeps making me want to scream."

Jordan shakes his head. "I can't do it in a dream. I know what you're going to say, but you need to come back to the hideout so I can put up that wall."

"I can't Jordan! I'll tell Alex-"

"Alex can't do anything, Elizabeth!" Jordan snapped. "Only I know how to put up that wall. I'm not saying this so you back to us. I miss you Elizabeth. I really do. And so do the others. Matt was following you because he was protecting you. Don't tell Alex of what's going on with you. It will only get worse"

"I don't know if Alex will let me go back to you, Jordan."

He shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you then. I want to help you Elizabeth. But if you don't come back to the hideout then-"

"Elizabeth wake up!"

She shot upright gasping. She has been crying in her sleeping. She saw Alex with a worry face. Rusty/Crawler appears by her. "If you want me gone, then you better let Jordan put that wall up inside your head. No one knows how to do it, but him."

Purple fire began to rise around Elizabeth. Rusty/Crawler begins to laugh insanely. Elizabeth covers her ears to black out the laughing and her eyes began water. She saw shadows with red eyes staring at her.

"The children are here Elizabeth," Rusty/Crawler laughs. "Here to summon Death so he can take your soul. Or maybe to watch you. The children care for you, Elizabeth because you're a friend of Jordan's."

Suddenly there were screams. The children cried, "Save us Elizabeth! Save us! Help us! Let Jordan help you! Let Death take your soul!"

"Elizabeth what's wrong?!" asked Alex.

"I can't take this anymore!" she cried. "I need to see him Alex!"

"See who?"

"Jordan!" she cried tears streaming down. "I want his help! I need help from him Alex!"


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25_

Skull is walking around his hideout trying to find where the assassins went. Today was the day he would pay them, but for some reason, they weren't appearing.

"Alright, come on out," Skull shouts in anger.

"You betrayed us."

"No I didn't. I didn't betray you guys."

"You told Jordan some information about us. Or relationship was strictly private and you told him about it. We don't want your money. You're tainted. Our relationship is tainted. So goodbye. You will never gain the advantage again."

The heartbeats that Skull had been hearing disappear as quickly as they had arrived.

"Well, this could be bad."

* * *

Kyle is walking around his den. His pack has grown and is still growing.

Suddenly, a portal opens up and seven figures emerge from it.

"Who the fuck are you," Kyle asks alarmed.

"We are assassins. We have come to aid you in your goal to exterminate the vampires."

"Why would I need your help?"

"We can bring you people for you to turn. We can also destabilize local governments so you can break in and kill or turn the populace."

"Hmm… that sounds like an interesting proposal. How much?"

"For you; ten thousand. Now let's move your pack into the Twisting Nether so you can launch your attacks from anywhere."

Kyle starts to laugh as a portal opens and the assassins, followed by Kyle and his pack, enter the portal and disappear.

* * *

"So… what are we going to do to the Jersey Devil?"

"Dusty, I told you. Our job is to see if these followers are trying to torture their idol. You see, if they teach it magic, it could be destroyed by the power it might not be able to control. We're here to make sure that no one is hurting it."

"Ok Alex. Hey, why did you let Elizabeth go?"

Alex sighs heavily. "I told her that she is allowed to do whatever she wants. So, I teleported her to the clearing where we met again. She turned around and told me that we couldn't do this anymore so we… well… she dumped me. She told me that Rusty was torturing her for being in love. So I said that I would still love her and I understood. Then she left and went on her way."

"Oh… that's harsh. I'm sorry Alex. Is there-"

"Yeah, we can stop talking about it."

"Why are we out here exactly? I mean, I doubt we're here for the Jersey Devil."

"Well, you're right. We're here to kill the leader of the Leeds Followers. He's corrupt and wants to use the Jersey Devil as a weapon to kill everyone. We want to put the second-in-command in charge because he wants to bring peace."

"Oh, but what if-"

"Just stop talking. Doubt is not allowed on the mission. Besides, if anything goes wrong, we can get out of here quickly."

* * *

Skull is retreating from another vampire clan that has been attacked by Kyle's werewolves. What was weird was they just came out of nowhere.

As he's running, seven assassins appear in front of him, forcing him to stop.

As Skull slows to a stop, he shouts out, "What the hell do you want?!"

"My my, temper temper. You should treat us with respect, being that you betrayed us."

"And if I don't?"

"Well, we can always just have you fight Kyle right now. But he'll probably rip you apart because of the size of his pack. You'd lose for sure."

"Ok… so what do you want?"

"Well, we want fifteen thousand dollars. Also, we want you to not talk to anyone about us ever again. Is that understood?"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Skull sighs. "Alright, I'll get your money. And I won't tell anyone about you ever again."

"Alright, but if you betray us again we will leave you again for good. Now would you like us to help you teleport to your new home?"

"New home?"

"The location of where of the old Order of Venom lair is."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Most likely yes. But this place is a lot safer"

"Alright, lead the way then."

The seven assassins nodded and they opened a portal and them and Skull entered it and then it closed.

* * *

Elizabeth is walking back to the Wolf Order hideout. Unfortunately, she couldn't remember where it was. She thought the hideout was down south, but she wasn't really sure. "Oh, God please help me."

"Are you lost Miss?"

Elizabeth twists around and saw… "Jordan! Oh, it's so good to see you! Now can you put up that wall I would be-"

"Jordan? You know my twin brother's name?"

Elizabeth frowned. "Your twin brother?"

"I'm his twin, David."

"What are you doing out here?" Elizabeth asks.

"I should ask you the same thing," David said. "But I'm heading to my brother to visit him. I know where he is…I think."

Elizabeth crosses her arms. "And how do I know you're not lying?"

"Because I'm a Christian that doesn't lie. Now…are you coming with me or not?"

* * *

"So, who is the leader of Leeds Followers?"

"A guy name Matthew," Alex answers. "I don't know his last name, though."

"How are we going to find him?"

"We're almost there."

The two assassins saw a figure flying above them in the sky. It lets out a blood curdling scream as it vanished it the distance. Dusty covers her ears of the loud scream. "Is…is that the Jersey Devil?! If it is then it can sure scream."

"It must be," said Alex. "Now let's continue finding-"

Alex didn't finish as a fireball almost hit him. It hits a tree and exploded into small flames. Alex and Dusty saw a person in a black cloak with a hood on appear out of the shadows. "Well, well two trespassers'. You are not allowed here. This place is the home of a very dangerous killing monster-"

"We know," Alex growled, cutting him off. "And we're here to kill you Matthew." He said this as he and Dusty pull out their pistols.

"Kill me?" Matthew laughed. "with those guns? Disarm and push!"

The pistols flew out of the assassins' hands and a strong powerful force pushed them to the ground. Matthew laughs as he slowly walks over to them. "We're not just followers of the Jersey Devil; we're also mages. And a common mage beats two assassins."

"But you don't know that assassin always carries another gun," Alex said as he pulls out another pistol. Matthew just smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" Dusty growled.

"There are actually seven followers of the Jersey Devil. And there's more then just one leader then me."

Alex just scoffs as he shoots Matthew in the head. The mage fell to the ground and then a pool of blood started to spread under his head. The gunshot echoes through the forest. Leeds heard it and turns around to the sound of the gunshot.

Alex and Dusty got up and walks over to the dead body. "Do you think there's another leader?"

"I don't know Dusty. Now let's just get back to the lair. I'm tired and-"

Leeds lands on the ground and saw the two assassins. The creature saw the dead body of his follower and growls angry at Alex and Dusty. He begins to charge at them.

"Open the portal Alex!" shouts Dusty.

Alex whispers a few words and a portal opens. The Jersey Devil was almost close to them. The two assassins jump into the portal as Leeds raises his arm and brings it down. Alex and Dusty were now gone and the portal closed.

Leeds looks at his dead worshiper and lets out a roar of anger.

* * *

The portal opens and Alex and Dusty steps into the lair. "That was close. Now…Dusty are you okay?"

Dusty's eyes were watering as she manages to cry out, "M-My back! The Jersey Devil had gotten me!"

Alex looks at her back and sees three deep long scratches through her rip clothes.

* * *

Elizabeth is almost to the hideout with David. "So, do you know Jordan? Are you a friend of his?"

"Well…we are somewhere like friends. Not saying we're in relationship or anything like that. But I had a few classes with him."

David nodded as he smiles. "I see. According to my adopted parents that they were told my real parents I came out first and Jordan came out second."

"So, you're older."

"Yes, not to brag or whatever. Hey, is that the place?" David pointed to the warehouse hideout.

"Yes!" cried Elizabeth. She began running to the front door with David. She opens it and walks in. Jordan is sitting on the couch with Adalwolf. Viktor is sitting on another couch. Jordan turns his head and saw Elizabeth and David.

"Elizabeth get away from him!" Jordan shouted suddenly.

"Huh?" She turns around and saw David pointing a M1911 at Jordan. "Thanks Elizabeth." He shoves her to the floor and looks at his brother while aiming the gun at him. "So. Are you a werewolf now, brother?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Answer the fucking question!" barked David.

"Yes, I'm a werewolf."

"Then you're going to die like one." David shoots Jordan in the rib cage. He falls on his back. Viktor quickly stood up and was about to use magic, but David shoots him in the right leg. He screams in pain as he fell to the floor holding his leg.

Adalwolf growled angry at David and lunges at him. David shoots the werewolf pup in the chest two times. The pup yelps in pain as he hits the floor, not moving. Alexis, Matt, Greg, Ruby, Rusty, Ryan and the three pups, Fire, Moon, and Night, came running in the room.

Elizabeth slowly gets up; watching the horror. David looks at Alexis and the others. "What? Are you werewolves?!"

"No, their not," Jordan said, getting up. His eyes are now blue. He saw Adalwolf's body with a pool of blood. Jordan gasps and turns angry at David. "I told you if you hurt Adalwolf I would do horrible things to you!"

The twin brother scoffs as he shoots Jordan again this time in the chest. But Jordan suddenly vanishes before the bullet hits him and appears in front of his brother. He puts his right hand on David's forehead.

"What are you doing to me, you fucking bitch?!"

"Nightmares."

Jordan then kicks David in the stomach and made his nails sharp. He began to slash David angry. His eyes suddenly turn purple. Blood spatters on the floor and the walls. He wasn't trying to kill his brother, but just greatly wound him.

Jordan stops slashing his brother as he grips him on his shirt. "I'm going to you only _one _fucking warning! Never come back here and hurt my friends! Because if you do; you won't see the next morning. Got it?!"

"Fuck you Jordan!" David spat.

He growls angry as he kicks his brother in the stomach. Jordan snaps his fingers and David vanished. His eyes turn back to brown. He looks at Viktor and the others, who had shock faces.

Jordan turns to Adalwolf. The werewolf pup hasn't moved and his eyes were closed. He goes over to the pup and gets on his knees. Jordan's eyes began to water as he slowly picks up the pup. He knew that Adalwolf was dead. No werewolf pup could survive a bullet. Not even one.

Alexis now has tears in her eyes. She slowly walks over to Jordan, got on her knees and hugs him. "I'm so, so sorry Jordan." He felt anger inside of him. "Just leave me alone so I can bury Adalwolf outside."


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27_

"Dusty, you're going to be-"

"Stop telling me that I'll be alright! I'm fucking bleeding! Wait- Alex, you're bleeding as well."

Alex looks down and sees that his side is slowly becoming a darker shade of red.

"Yeah, but I'm here to save you. I don't care if I die. Right now, the fate of this order hangs in the balance because you hold us together. Now you're going to live; trust me."

* * *

_Three hours later_

After the operation on Dusty, Alex and Dusty went to the training room.

"So Dusty, I… Naga! What are you doing here?"

Alex and Dusty stare in amazement at the large snake.

"I'm sorry I abandoned you my children. But I shall give you something to help you in the long run."

The snake produces a black smoke that fills the whole lair. The smoke flows towards Alex and Dusty and flows up their nostrils, plus any other members of the Order of Venom.

Dusty looks at Naga and frowns. "What was that?"

"That, my child, was a magical spell that only members of the Order of Venom can use. The spell isn't complicated; all you have to do is touch the head of a magic-using being. After that, you can steal all of their powers. They won't be able to use magic unless you give it back. Now there are two people I want you to steal their powers."

"Who are they," asks Alex.

"The first is Jordan and the second is Dave. They won't know that you're coming at all."

"How do you know?"

"Because Emily, the seer, has seen it. Annabelle has seen it as well. You will take their powers and will switch them around. Dave will be grateful because he will become stronger. You see, Dave will lead you into the future. He will fight the Death Bringers along with Skull and Kyle. Jordan won't fight them; he'll let them kill everyone. I want Dave to lead you into the future so you can begin your ascension into the world. You will become a major power and Kyle and Skull will help you bring peace across the world."

"But what if they don't?"

"I have given you another weapon that you control; the United States Military built it when everything was going to hell. It is a super weapon controller. You control it."

"So where is it?"

"It is in here. It has been built within the walls of this cave. All you have to do is find the fake wall and you will be able to destroy anyone who goes against you."

"Ok, but how?"

"If Skull goes against you; activate the particle cannon to turn them to nothing. If it's Kyle; show him the power of a nuclear bomb. Dave, even though he doesn't really know about you, will never go against you for fear of his doom."

"Ok, but what if Jordan tries to change what Emily has seen," asks Dusty.

"He won't because Emerald won't let him. If she does, she will die by his hands. He may not kill her, but his actions will lead to her death if she tells him. Curse is trying to kill you because he believes he's the King of Darkness. He hates how you can use the shadows to your advantage and for that, he wants to make it so that you cannot do that anymore, but what he doesn't know is that the assassins have been able to do that for thousands of years. You are the masters of darkness and he is just a figurehead. Now, if the Crawler appears, you have a way to blind him."

"How do we do that?"

"By putting up a front."

"Which is?"

"Since you can control the darkness, you can disappear into it. You can also use it to fool your enemies."

"Ok, but how will that fool the Crawler?"

"Put up a front and disappear into the Twisting Nether. He doesn't know what it will do to him. When he enters, he won't be able to harm you in any way. But you will be able to harm him. Give him nightmares. But make sure they are as twisted and dark as the Twisting Nether. He'll eventually submit to your plan. The plan is to send you into the game of Fellowship, which is where you'll, along with the Crawler's help, steal Jordan's magic and trade it for Dave's. The Crawler will taunt you, which is what he's supposed to do, but he'll give you hints on how to win, plus he'll send the Children after you, but they will help you. Now I must go. I have faith in you."

* * *

_Skull's Lair_

"So, what must I do here," asks Skull.

"Just build your coven. We will help you succeed."

"How?"

"By fulfilling the tasks you give us, but first you need the money to pay us."

"Don't worry; I will get you your money."

"Good, you better have it or we will start to kill off your coven."

* * *

_Order of Venom Lair_

Dusty is walking around the cavern when she sees something… strange. She walks over to it and realizes that the wall section isn't real. She looks all over the fake wall and sees a small bulge to the right. She walks over to it and slowly presses the button.

The fake wall section slides up with a loud _bang!_ She looks over and sees a hidden room. Dusty walks in and the room is filled with all sorts of gadgets and gizmos. One such item catches her attention; a small red and black remote hanging from one of the computer panels.

"Alex! You need to come see this! I think I found where the super weapon controller thing is!"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Leeds is looking at the grave of his lead follower, Matthew. He is still angry at Alex and Dusty. His other followers are with him. Anger was show on their faces. Leeds knew that they now hated the assassins.

"Sad isn't it?"

Leeds and his followers turned around and saw Willack. His human form is now different. Instead of an Irish person; Willack's human is a British person. He has a white beard and his eyes are sea blue. He is wearing a gray coat with a black plain shirt under it, brown pants, and black shoes from the late 90's. He has his black cane with him.

Leeds growled at Willack, but one of his followers's said, "Leeds, this is the god of supernatural, Willack."

_What are you doing here? _

"To give you something," said Willack in a British accent.

_And what's that? _

"The supernatural power to breathe fire, Leeds. All I need is to do is to touch your forehead. Now hold still."

* * *

Jordan is looking down at Adalwolf's grave. He had just buried him and filled the dig hole. He could feel the tears, but they never came. Alexis comes out and walks over to Jordan. He doesn't look at her and just stares at the grave.

"Are you okay Jordan?"

"Yeah, I'm alright Alexis. Just…mourning Adalwolf."

Alexis grasps Jordan's right hand. He could feel his heart starts to beat a little fast. But his mind on was Adalwolf. He thought of David and that's when the anger began to rise. Alexis notice this and said softy, "Calm down Jordan."

"I can't," he whispers. His eyes suddenly flash purple for a second and went back to brown. Alexis didn't see it. "I'm here Jordan. I'm on your side forever." With that, she hugs him.

* * *

When it was night Jordan with the help of Curse's angel powers appears in Skull's dream. In the vampire's dream Skull is in the empire world with the old Vampire Coven's hideout.

"I miss this hideout," he said to himself.

Jordan suddenly appears in front of him. Skull jumps in surprise. "What the hell?! Jordan? How did you get in my dream-wait, I know how; Curse is still an archangel. And angels can appear in people's dreams."

He chuckles. "Yeah, but anyways I need a huge favor."

"Well, then spill it out, my friend."

"I need you to create a powerful energy bomb sphere."

Skull frowns. "Why? What for?"

"I just need you to," Jordan said.

Skull sighs. "Alright. Since you made me into the king of vampires before this world was recreated, I'm going to do that favor."

"Thank you Skull. And don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't."

* * *

Jordan wakes up and he sees …the blue sky? He gets up and looks around him. Supernatural beings were living happily. It's like Heaven. Jordan frowns confused. He didn't know what this was.

"Ah, the former champion of supernatural," a voice said. "I've never thought I would see you."

Jordan turns to his right and sees a man in his mid twenties. He has long dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and light tan skin. He is wearing clothing from the late 1700's. Jordan frowns and asks, "Who are you?"

"The name is Sven. I am a witch. Well…more like a mage, but still. And I am powerful as you. With magic, I mean. And I know who you are."

"Nice to meet you. Um…where am I?"

"Why in supernatural heaven," Sven said with a smile. "and you may be asking yourself, why are you here. Because Willack summon you here."

"Okay, where is he?" asked Jordan.

"On his throne, checking the deeds of dead supernatural beings in front of him and deciding to make that being welcome into his heaven or his hell. And Adalwolf is in last in line."

"Adalwolf!" Jordan cried. "What is his afterlife?! Can you tell me?"

"Whoa, there werewolf, calm down. I and other supernatural beings have been hearing that Willack will do something good to Adalwolf. Make him more powerful. But we don't know what."

"When can I see him?"

"In a while you will. But let's get to each other better, though I know so much about you. Anyways, I am a born witch…or you could say 'mage' and I used to be a bard. I had a good life. Back in the day where there was still the Serpentine, and Wolf Order, there was and a very secret order called the Magic Order. It's more like a school really. It's where mages, witches, wizards, and werewolf masters train magic. Though, most werewolf masters are train magic in the Wolf Order. But some train magic in the Magic Order. Anyways, I spent…um…let's see…I joined the school when I was almost eighteen. I learn powerful spells and new ones by my teachers who were given from Willack. After I became a master of magic, I had become a bard. I wrote many songs, poems, and stories."

"Wow," Jordan smiled, amusement. "If I may ask, what was your death?"

Sven laughed. "Oh, I didn't die. When my life turned into hell I pray to God for forgiveness. Though, I never committed sins or did anything bad in my life. It all started when I fell in love with a girl name Emily. No, not the blind seer. A different Emily. We were made for each other. She was a werewolf, but we had so much in common. Though, someone else was in love of her and the bastard framed me for murder. So, I was sent to jail and prayed to God. One day in my cell Willack appeared and told me my prayer has been answered. And right after he said that he took me into his heaven."

"I'm sorry that happen to you," Jordan said. "Though, I don't-"

"Understand love. You, Jordan, are…strange and a _very_, _very _bitter person. Though, I'm saying this in a nice way. And no need to tell me anything about you. I know _lot _of things. And I mean a_ lot _of things."

"Master!"

Jordan turns around and sees Adalwolf running happily at him. Before he knew it, Jordan caught Adalwolf by his hands as the pup lunges at him and licks him happily on the cheek.

"Oh, I missed you Adalwolf! My life wasn't the same without you!"

"I've only been dead for four hours."

"But I still missed you," Jordan said as he puts Adalwolf on the ground. What he notice that the two bullets wounds by David weren't there anymore.

"I always love a strong powerful bond that cannot be break between a master and his or her bonded partner," said Willack as he approaches Sven, Adalwolf, and Jordan.

"You said you are going to do something good to Adalwolf," Jordan said to Willack.

"Not just him, but also you and Sven. I made Adalwolf much more powerful by giving him a true form with all my power and strength. Adalwolf can do that at will. You, Jordan, I'm going to make you again into a supernatural champion with new powers. Also, your brother David because there will be a big huge bloody fight. And you, Sven, I'm going to let you walk the earth again. You do know what has been happening over the last hundred years, don't you?"

Sven nodded his head. "Yes. I know about WWI, WWII, 9/11, about the fall of the Wolf Order, and I can go on forever."

Willack chuckles with a smile. "As long you know about the world today you can walk freely on the Earth. Now I have Dave and Conner to bring back to life."

"Does Dave remember Adalwolf and me?" Jordan asked.

"No, but I will give him memoires from the empire, slave, and the world of the Nazis and Japan won WWII. That way he will remember you. And the same thing with Conner."

"What about my ancestor, Noah?"

Willack sighs sorrowful. "He's…he's in the Twisting Nether with Logan and the rest of the old members of the Wolf Order. I'm sorry Jordan. But I can't get him out. Only Naga can."

Jordan slowly nods his head. Willack said his goodbyes and walks away. Sven turns to Jordan and puts his own right hand on his chest. "I pledge my loyalty to you Jordan. I will follow you where ever you go. I will protect you till death."

"There's no need for you do that Sven. You don't have to follow me if you don't want to. You can make your own order or whatever you want to do. But why serve me?"

"Because you are now the champion of supernatural. Though, you want to become dark and keep fighting the pain, anger, hate, and darkness inside you. I know a lot of things Jordan. I even know how to keep the assassins from touching you."

"And what's that?"

Sven looks at him and grins. "Mountain ash. It's a tree that keeps all supernatural beings from exiting or entering. But with magic I can make it the same thing with Naga's and Valko's assassins."

"But what happens if the assassins find a way to break the magic?" Jordan asked.

"They won't. Because over the last three hundred years I've been studying and learning new spells. Most of theses spells aren't in Logan's spell book. And the assassins are after you, Jordan."

"Why? And how do you know this? The assassins' hideouts are a place that no one can find it."

Sven's grin got wider. "Like I said before I know a lot of things. Things that you don't know. I know about Curse and Lilly."

_Oh, please don't say that slut's name_, Curse said in Jordan's head.

"Who's Lilly?" Adalwolf asked this time.

"Well, you could say Curse's little sister, but they aren't really family. Lilly is just another creation by the Devil. And once she walks the earth; Hell walks with her. And only Curse and God can kill her. And she wants you, Jordan. She wants the darkness in you so she can become the new goddess of darkness. Like Curse, she is the queen of darkness and _all _demons fear her."

* * *

The next morning Jordan with Adalwolf beside him walks out of Alexis's room. He had just told her he is going to train her archery…again since she doesn't want to become a master. He knew Sven wasn't far from the hideout. But he won't just come in the hideout. He would wait outside for Jordan.

Jordan thinks about turning Elizabeth into a werewolf. He wasn't sure if he should do that…at least not yet. As he enters another room where the werewolf pups were playing and Viktor is practicing magic Jordan hears a pup said, "I have choosen my master; his name is Adam Brink."

_Ah, my former money maker in the world where the empires were_, Curse said.

"Where is he?" Viktor asked.

"He works with a vampire name Skull in the old lair of Venom."

"I'll get him," Jordan said. "I know where that lair is. Just not right now. But sometime later."

"And what happens if the assassins are in that lair?" Viktor asked as he stops practicing magic and looks at him.

"If they're in my way, then I'll kill them."

"Jordan…I think we should just leave the assassins alone. I mean, they are not harming us or anything. Why hurt them?"

"Because Viktor I know they're going to harm one of us."

"Who?" Viktor frowned.

"Wish I knew."

With that, Jordan walks outside. He sees Sven standing in a distance. He uses magic to teleport himself and Adalwolf to the mage. Sven jumps as they appeared beside him. "I thought you two would appear in front of me."

"I thought so too," Jordan muttered. He looks at Sven and asks, "So, now I and Adalwolf are here what is that you need to tell me?"

"About your new secret hideout," Sven grinned as he back away from Jordan and looks up at the sky.

Jordan opens his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted as there was a voice in his head that cried _Jordan! _Suddenly, Leeds grips on Jordan's jacket and flew up fast in the air. _You're in danger! _

"Let me go!" Jordan shouted over the loud blowing wind.

_I can't the assassins will switch your powers with Dave! Their on their way to your hideout right now. _

Jordan tries to break Leeds's grip and when he did he begin to fall, but the Jersey Devil grabs his right leg tightly. _Stupid boy, hold on! _Leeds uses his strength to pull Jordan on his back.

"Where are you taking me?" Jordan asked as he grabs Leeds's neck so he wouldn't fall.

_To Emerald's hideout in Boston. _

"How do you know all this?"

_Because Willack told me. I don't know how he knows, but I want to protect my raider. He gave me the power to breathe fire. Also, he is moving the Wolf Order to Emerald's hideout. She has put barriers up so no one can get in unless their invited in. _

"Why are they doing this?"

_I don't know yet. My worshipers have been teaching me magic. _Leeds uses magic and a red portal opens and Jordan and the Jersey Devil flew into it.

* * *

Emerald is in her hideout in Boston. She had pray to God that the Wolf Order will be safe. Suddenly, all the members of the Wolf Order appear in front of her. She smiles at them.

"Where are we?" asked Alexis.

"Why children in my hideout."

"Who are you?" Viktor asked

"I am the goddess Emerald. I am a creation of God."

"So, God created a goddess that is a black and white cat and is 2x times bigger then an lion," Matt said.

"Why Matt, God created lots of animals that are gods or goddess. The only god that who is a person is Willack. The rest are animals."

"How many are there?" asked Elizabeth.

"God told me that are three hundred and forty two gods and goddess. They were mostly created before His Son was born."

Everyone had shock faces. Emerald chuckled. Then a red portal opens and Leeds and Jordan walk through. Sven appeared beside the Wolf Order with Adalwolf beside him. "Looks like everyone made it safe and sound."

Jordan growled angry as he got off of Leeds's back and stares at Emerald. "Why the hell are you and Willack are doing this?! Why the fuck am I getting special attention or treatment or whatever the hell is called!"

Emerald shook her white furry head. "It's not special attention or treatment. We're not just helping you, but also your friends. Willack thought your hideout should be moved to my hideout and I agreed."

Jordan eyes suddenly flash purple and Emerald gasps in horror. "Lucifer," she whispered that no one could hear. "The true darkness is here."

* * *

Dave and an Indian name Conner are in Canada. Conner has archery bow and two steel daggers and a pistol and is wearing a white assassin clothing with a white hood on. He is like a master like Dave.

"What are you doing?" asked Dave as he saw Conner's eyes were closed.

"Talking to the sprits, you fool. They will help us where we need to go to find the Wolf Order."

"Or we can ask Willack where are they," Dave suggested.

"That, or sprits helping us," Conner said with his eyes still close.

Dave scoffs as he shook his head. Back in the 1700's Conner was powerful as Logan, the first werewolf master. Both Dave and Conner are werewolves. Dave could sense Conner was more powerful then any master. Conner was a great student. Dave kind of slack off a bit when he first became a master. He never paid attention to Logan's lessons about magic. But that was back then. But Dave knew Conner was stronger.

Conner opens his eyes and said, "The sprits say that the Wolf Order is in Boston. And there's a girl name Alexis. Her destiny leads her to be a great fighter and a very powerful assassin…with my help. I lead her to destiny."

"Conner," Dave sighed. "you can be a annoy bastard sometimes…and wired. Like when you rode your werewolf partner, Wind, like a horse."

"I'm not annoying Dave," the Indian said calmly. "You just _think _I'm annoying. Now come!"

Dave sighs in stress and follows Conner to the new Wolf Order hideout.

* * *

Willack is sitting on his throne with Emily in front of him. He takes off his sliver ring and looks at it. "Are you sure that will happen Emily?"

"Jordan's powers won't be switch at this moment. But I'm trying to get a vision that he will his powers back. But what does Naga really know about Jordan? Nothing. He doesn't really know about him. The sixty-six year old darkness in him. Naga and Valko don't know about it."

"If they ever did I would have know," Willack said. "The darkness can't be removed by anyone, but God. Why hasn't He removed it? Because it can be turn into light only by who has it. Anyways…" he sighs as he sat up from his throne. "enough about Jordan. Have you gotten a vision that Naga or his assassins will enter Emerald's hideout?"

"Not yet," said Emily. "But I doubt they can break it. What are you going to do with your ring, Willack?"

"Give it to Jordan and let's hope he throws himself into my punishment place or the new cage that I created so the assassins can't switch his powers so Dave can become stronger. I'm tired that Naga and Valko keep winning. I'm going to tell Kyle to be good or I will create a king of werewolves name Damon. But he won't kill Kyle. Someone else I have in mind will do that."

* * *

Jordan is lying on his new bed playing with Willack's ring. Rusty walks out of the shadows. "I'm so getting better with my powers. Are…are you alright Jordan? You look down."

"I know what I have to do," he said looking at his friend. "I got to go supernatural hell."

"What?!" Rusty cried. "You can't do that!"

"I have to Rusty." Jordan sits up and stands on the floor.

"How? And I'll come with you."

Jordan shows Rusty the sliver ring. "This ring belongs to the god of supernatural and it opens a portal to supernatural hell and maybe also supernatural heaven. And no, supernatural hell is…I…I can't describe it."

"I don't care Jordan. I'm going with you if you like it or not."

_I'll go_, the Crawler said. Rusty's mouth opens and a black smoke pours out and the black smoke forms the Crawler. "Rusty, we will reunite again once we return…if we return. Creator, you are not doing this alone. I'll jump with you in Wilack's punishment place."

_You also have me Jordan_, Curse said. _You're never alone. _

Jordan sighs deeply in defeat. "Alright." Jordan sets the ring down and backs up a few steps and says the words to open the portal. After the words were said a big portal opens and hellish fire appears in the portal.

"Ready?" asked Jordan.

"Yes Creator."

Looking at Rusty once last time Jordan tells him, "Tell everyone that I'm sorry and that will return when the time is right. Goodbye Rusty."

Jordan gulps…and jumps into the portal. After seconds the Crawler jumps in as well. Rusty was thinking about jumping in and when he was about to Willack closes the portal and appears beside his silver ring.

As Willack picks up his ring he looks at Rusty. "It had to be done Rusty. I'm sorry. But I promise you and your friends that I will bring Jordan, Curse, and the Crawler back when the time is right."

* * *

Skull is a room working on the energy sphere that Jordan requested it. He is making it deadly, dangerous and powerful as he is can. He looks at the time and knew he had to meet Willack.

He was almost done with it. He didn't tell the seven assassins because he thinks they will destroy it. Though, Skull did put up a magic barrier around it. He stops working on it and puts in his safe.

Skull walks out of the room and begins walking out of the lair. He sees that the seven assassins are staring at him. _I don't have time for this!_ _Adam better have the damn money ready when I need it. _

Skull goes to the secret tunnel that leads to the outside world. He is supposed to meet Willack at a small bar and to have their meeting.


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29_

"Well, that worked out splendidly."

Alex is looking at Dusty as she is holding the super weapon controller.

"Shut up. I don't know the codes."

Alex starts to laugh, but stops when he remembers something important.

"Oh yeah; we're not going to switch their powers. We're going to… well… to do nothing. And another thing; Skull doesn't trust us anymore."

"Well, he has problems. But at least he's not hiring us, right?"

"Yeah, he is hiring the others. We will not be under ownership of some fool."

Dusty smiles at Alex. "Well that's good. So what do we do now?"

"Whatever we want. I sent a letter to Alexis to meet me in the Pine Barrens. I know she has the letter so I'm heading there now."

"How do you know she has it," asks Dusty amused.

"Because, the letter was to track her. That's all it did so she should have it."

Alex turns and leaves.

* * *

_Three days later_

Alexis and Matt are walking through the Pine Barrens.

"So, who're you meeting here again," asks Matt.

"I don't know. The letter has no name. It just told me to meet them in the Pine Barrens."

"Ah, well, when we see them, we'll want answers from them, right?"

Alexis nods her head. "Of course."

Alex, meanwhile, is watching the two walk through the forest from the trees.

_'Why did she bring Matt here? Oh well, I'll try to meet her with him I guess.'_

Alex jumps from tree to tree, landing on each branch along the way. He lands on a branch right above them and waits for them to go past him before jumping down.

Matt turns around and, realizing it is Alex, pulls out Jordan's M1911 and fires.

A plume of vapor and blood shoot out of Alex's chest and he falls to the ground.

Alexis turns around and sees an assassin on the ground. "What the hell?"

Matt looks at her sighs. "I think he was trying to kill us. Luckily, I got him first."

Alexis nods her head and walks closer to the assassin. She stops when she's right next to him and she goes to her knees and takes off the mask.

"This… this is my brother!"

"Well, he was trying to kill us so…"

Alex looks up at Alexis and smiles. "I… I'm glad… I found you… again. Please… please tell Liz… I'm sorry."

Alexis starts to tear up. "Please Alex; don't die! Please don't die!"

Alex smiles at her, but Alexis sees blood start to come out of his mouth. "Alexis… Matt is lying… I came here… to see you… again. I'll see you again…"

Alexis watches as the life in her brother's eyes fades away.

"I'm sorry Alexis, but we have to-"

"Go… away!"

"Alexis, we have to leave-"

"I said… go away!"

Matt starts to walk closer to Alexis so he can move her, but she stands up and looks directly at Matt. "Get away from me! If you don't, I will kill you myself!"

"Alexis, listen to me; Alex is a murderer. He tried to kill me when I was protecting Elizabeth and-"

"You knew it was him, didn't you? I bet you killed him because he pissed you off. You are nothing but a weak, scared, pathetic little rat. Now get away from me!"

Matt shakes his head. "I will not leave you. You're coming with me whether-"

Matt stops when he sees fire and ice forming in Alexis' hands.

"What the-"

Alexis growls in rage and unleashes fire and ice at Matt. Matt turns and runs away from Alexis' attack.

"Very good, sister of Alex."

Alexis turns around and sees a black viper slithering towards her.

"Who're you?"

"I, I am Naga. You see, all of my assassins can unleash magic without knowing magic. That is why you know how to use two spells at once without learning how to do it. It just comes naturally to you. It was the same with Alex. Now let's get you home."

"I don't want to go with you."

"Alexis, I will bring your brother back because he is in my Twisting Nether now. But please come with me; you have a lot of anger that I will teach you how to control. If Willack tries to steal you back, it is your choice on the matter; not mine. So, will you come with me?"

Alexis looks back towards her brother's body, but sees that it's gone. She looks back at Naga and nods her head. "I will come with you."

Naga smiles and he turns around and enters the Twisting Nether with Alexis in tow.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Jordan is in Willack's supernatural surviving game. The Crawler is in the game also…somewhere. The game is if the player has any type of powers they would be taken until the game is over. Jordan couldn't use magic or his werewolf powers. Also, werewolves and vampires are chasing Jordan and the Crawler. Curse couldn't take control, but he could talk to Jordan.

Jordan looks down at the shotgun. Suddenly he sees dark purple veins appear on his hands. He feels it spread through his body. Jordan screams in pain suddenly, giving away his hiding spot. Werewolves and vampires growled and runs to the screaming.

_What the hell is this_, Jordan asks himself.

The dark purple veins suddenly disappear and he stops screaming. He now sees werewolves and slowly approaching him. Jordan cocks his shotgun and blows a werewolf's head off. But he realized something; he was trap.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jordan sees a window. He shoots a random vampire, quickly gets up, and jumps out the window. Jordan hits the ground somewhere hard. _Note to self: look for a house that has a back door. And luckily I jump out a two story house window. Either I would have died or break my bones and be a snack to the damn creatures. _

Jordan quickly gets up and hurries to another hiding spot. For half an hour Jordan ran from the creatures that were chasing him. He thought of new plans once he got back to his world. Besides, he was running out of ammo.

He looks up at the sky and yells, "Alright Willack! I and the Crawler are ready to go back to the world!"

* * *

Matt is back at the Wolf Order's and Emerald's hideout. He had just told everyone about what happened and that Alexis shot ice and fire at him. Sven had said, "Looks like we got another mage or whatever she is." Matt wished Jordan could have seen it. _I wonder what he would have done. Meh, probably just calm her down and-hey! I should have use magic! Ah God, I'm such an idiot! And I'm not weak! I should have used magic on Alexis. Damn it why didn't I think of that?! _

Matt walks to his room and once he puts his hand on the handle, he was slammed to the wall. "What the hell! Who did…Jordan?"

Jordan smiles at Matt. "Sorry, I didn't think a better way to…never mind that. Anyways, it's good to see you Matt. And I'm really sorry I left without saying goodbye to you and the others."

"It's alright. Um…Jordan, there's something that you should know about Alexis."

"And what's that?"

Matt explained to Jordan about the letter that Alexis had gotten a few hours ago and the event about killing Alex and what Alexis did to Matt. Once he was done telling Jordan just looked at him with no emotion.

"You couldn't use a spell that would block the fire and ice?" Jordan growled. "And you just _left _her there?!"

"Well, Naga appear to her and told her that Alex's soul or whatever is in the Twisting Nether and that he could bring Alex back and Naga and Alexis enter the place."

Jordan just looks at Matt as his eyes turn purple. He chuckles as he says, "Naga is a fool. He and Valko don't know about my return."

Matt frowns. "I think they will Jordan."

"Jordan? Why Matt, he's not home right at this second."

"Curse is…is that you?"

"Wrong again boy," Jordan smiled. "The darkness is here."

Jordan's eyes turn back to brown. He looked confused. "What the fuck took control of me?"

* * *

Skull has the sphere done and is in a dark gray gym bag. His meeting with Willack was to make Skull into the king of vampires and he's now the most powerful vampire in the world. Anyways, Jordan had visited the vampire in a dream again and had asked if the sphere is done. Skull had said yes and he is in a ghost town that where he would give his sphere to Jordan.

"Long time no see Scott," Jordan smiles friendly as he walks out of the shadows.

"The name's Skull. But you can call me with my real and old name. Anyways, here's your sphere." Skull sets the gym bag down on the ground and zips it open. He pulls out the sphere that is the size of a basketball, but a little bit bigger.

"Thank you Scott," said Jordan as he was given the sphere. "I own you…big time."

"Well, I had to return the favor for making the king of the vampires with your wish Jordan. And I won't make you to do the things that you dislike when I need you."

Jordan chuckles with a smile. "Again thank you Skull. I'll let you go now. We will cross paths again."

* * *

Emily is staring at her book. She is waiting to get a vision. She gasps suddenly of not one vision, but _two_. No wait three visions. She begins to write down as she sees and hears the voices of the visions.

"_You're immunity can do so many unbelievable things," Jordan whispered. "But it can do so many very important things for me. You and Dusty are immune."_

"_Lilly," Curse growled. "How's it been in Hell for three hundred years?" _

"_Oh, it's made me more powerful then you, Curse," she said. "Now…are we going to keep chatting or continuing fighting?"_

"_If you're going through God's punishment place," Emerald said. "keep going." _

The visions faded away in Emily's mind. "I wonder who Jordan bites first."

* * *

Dusty is in San Diego at night in an alley looking for the target person of the contract she was given to kill. She stops walking and frowns. "This is where I supposed to kill the target."

"I took care of that for you."

Dusty turns around and sees Jordan walking fast towards her. His brown eyes turn blue…and then purple. Dusty didn't have the chance to do anything as Jordan opens his mouth, revealing werewolf fangs and bites her on the shoulder.

Dusty screams in pain as she pulls out a sliver knife and stabs Jordan in the rib cage. He grunts in pain as he lets go of her. He pulls out the sliver knife, drops it to the ground, and runs at her with fast supernatural speed and grips on her throat. "Where is she?"

"Who?" she mangles to choke out.

"Who you think, _stripper_?" Jordan growls as his eyes turn dark blue. "Alexis. Where the hell is she?!"

"Like I'm going to tell you."

Jordan puts his hand on Dusty's forehead and looks into her memoires'. Choosing of what he wants to see; he sees Dusty welcoming Alexis and sees Naga bringing Alex back to life. Jordan laughs as he removes his hand away and then glares at Dusty.

"Give me Alexis back, Stripper!" He is still griping on her throat. "I need her."

"For what?" Dusty growled.

Jordan lifts up his black plain shirt a bit showing Dusty that there are purple veins spreading across his stomach. He stops holding his shirt up and glares at the assassin. "She can help me. I don't what this is, but is making people sick and taking control of me!"

"No way in hell that Alex is going to let Alexis go back to-"

Dusty didn't finish as Jordan touches her forehead again. He gives her memoires' of Willack's hell and that Jordan turning her into a vampire in the slave trade world. Also, the memory of Jordan drowning when he was in collage. He gives Dusty _his _nightmares. He gives her Alex's, Alexi's and Alek's former nightmares. He gives his thoughts of cutting and killing himself to the assassin.

"Understand Dusty! You need to understand that the assassins aren't always going to win! That I need help before people start dying!" Jordan's eyes turn light blue and stares into Dusty's eyes. "Understand!"

He lets her go and made his nails like a werewolf's and cuts her a few times. He made his werewolf nails harmless with magic. He stops and does a silent spell in his head and Dusty fell to the ground on her back.

"What did you do to me, you fucker?!"

Jordan crouches down. "I paralyzed you with a spell. It will only last for five minutes. You're _very _lucky that I made my nails harmless, Dusty. I didn't mean to hurt you." His eyes turn purple and then back to brown. "But whatever this is inside me makes me evil and dark sometimes. I need help. So, if you can tell Naga and all the assassins of what happen I would be grateful. And not everyone survives a werewolf bite. Some die from it. Let's hope you don't cough up black goo."

Jordan grasps Dusty's left hand and smiles friendly. "I'm not a bad guy Dusty. Believe it or not." He lets go and stands up. He turns around and after taking a few steps he suddenly screams in pain and falls to the ground.

He felt the purple veins spreading across his body. His eyes turn purple again and the veins cover his face. "Why does this keep happening to me?!"

_Champion_, said a deep voice in his head. _I am finally free thanks to you. _

Jordan's wolf mark glows brighten blue and it turns into purple. As his wolf mark glows brighter there was a huge purple glow. After it was gone the purple veins on Jordan slowly faded away. His wolf paw-print mark was light blue again.

"Ah, free and alive again finally at last," said the same thing deep voice that was in Jordan's head. "All thanks to you my child."

Jordan lifts up his head and saw in front of him was a cougar. The cat is big as Emerald. It has brown eyes. It smiles at Jordan. "I am very grateful for freeing and getting my body back Jordan."

"W-Who…who are you?" stammers Jordan.

"I would tell you," the cougar looks at Dusty, who is paralyzed. "but this weak little pest assassin will inform Naga! And he and Valko can't know about my return. Yet."

The cougar walks over to Dusty and growls in her face. "You made a grave mistake of becoming an assassin, you little puppet girl! I should tear you to shreds! But I won't, if you don't get in my and the boy right over there way."

Jordan frowns confused as he stood up. The cougar turns to him and says, "Follow me if you want the questions you have to be answer."

"And why should I do that?"

"I can help you protect the people that you love. Also, I can make the assassins fear you."

"We don't fear anything!" Dusty snapped suddenly.

"_Everybody _has a fear, weak assassin!" the cougar growled. "Will you follow me child?"

"I guess I have to," Jordan sighs.

The big cat nods his head and he and Jordan walks into the darkness as the paralyzed spell on Dusty wears off. She stands up and puts her hand on her shoulder where Jordan bit her.

"Naga should be interesting of hearing this cougar."

* * *

_Unknown Lair_

Two huge double old wooden doors opens and the cougar and Jordan walks into a huge stone room. The cat lets out a deep breath. "My old lair. I haven't been in here before I was killed by Willack."

"Willack killed you?" Jordan asked. "Why did he do that?"

The cougar stops in the middle of the room and faces Jordan. "Because God told him to. Though, I was somewhere nearly close powerful as Naga and Valko at that time, God gave Willack the strength to kill me."

"Okay, but why did God wanted you dead?"

"Because I have covered so many worlds into darkness. God gave me a warning to stop. At first I did, but there was a world that was so evil and was in chaos I have just to punish those people by covering that world into darkness."

Jordan's eyes went wide. "Wait…are you saying that you're-"

"The god of darkness? Yes, Jordan I am. I am the ruler of darkness and I command it."

He stood there shocked. "Continue your story please, if you want."

"Before Willack killed me I had a back up plan; I had put half of my spirit in this lair and when I was killed I return to this very lair. But I didn't have my body. I was just a ball of darkness. But over time my spirit was beginning to regain my body. That was sixty-six thousands of years ago."

"Where were you during all that time?" asked Jordan.

"I was asleep, but when Jesus was born I was awake. Also, I learned that Naga stole my power."

"Stole your power?"

"A hundred years before I was killed, Naga and I was friends. In fact, good friends. As a token of our friendship I gave him a little power of darkness. But once I learn that Naga gave my power of darkness to his assassins I was so angry! I was one of the gods that I wanted to kill Naga!"

"But Naga is the most powerful god. Also Valko."

"Not when he's out number. Almost all of the gods that the Lord created want Naga and Valko dead because God only gives responsibilities to them. Other gods begged God to give responsibilities like He gives to Naga and Valko. But the Lord wouldn't. So, the all of the other gods were so angry at Naga and Valko that they want to kill them. And still do today."

"Wow," Jordan said surprise. "Hey, what's your name and what do you want with me?"

"My name is Zillock. And you are here because I'm going to make you into the champion of darkness."

"Oh, no!" Jordan shouted angry. "No, no, no, and _NO_! I already have enough power. I don't need and deserve to be more powerful! You choose someone else to be your bitch and as for me, I'm outta here."

Jordan turns and heads to the doors, but they suddenly slam shut. "Jordan," said Zillock. "You are very special and very worthy in my eyes. I want you do be happy. I will reward you in ways you can't even imagine. I can help you to destroy all strippers, sluts, tramps, and whores. You become even more powerful since you're already a champion. The assassins won't be able to use there dark powers on you because the darkness that Naga gave them will see who is the true master."

"I don't deserve to be more powerful!" he growled. "Not everything is about me."

"But aren't you tired of being calling weak? I can give you eternal life like Naga and Valko gives to their selfish assassins. They don't know that I'm alive again. No one has, but Willack and God."

"Let me ask you something. How did the darkness get inside me? How did I get it?"

"Because when you were born I saw your future and I went into you. I saw you will have very powerful pain, anger, hate, and sorrow. And you still do. Jordan…you think God doesn't love you, but He _does_. He made you for a reason. He makes everyone for a reason."

"Then how come God makes Naga and Valko more powerful?" Jordan asks.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Zillock said. "You love Alexis as much as I like 'like'…" he trails off.

Jordan turns to him. "Like who?"

"Emerald."

"Because she's a cat and you're a cat, just a different one."

"Exactly. But anyways, I just want you to be happy, Jordan. Because you and me are somewhere like the same. We both want the same things. Peace, a world with no supernatural and no assassins, and so many other things. I'm not evil. Everyone misunderstands me. Like how everyone else misunderstands _you_."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because I will never lie or hurt you Jordan, you're very first crush, Alexis, and all your friends."

"Aren't you afraid that Naga or Valko will send you into their hells?"

Zillock laughs. "Gods can't send other gods to their hells. No matter how powerful they are. If they could, Willack would have send Naga and Valko into his hell when the second he starting disliking him. God didn't give the power to gods to send other gods to their hells. Anyways, will you become my champion?"

* * *

Alexis is sleeping in her new room. In her dream, she is at school by her locker, sitting on the floor. Unaware, that Jordan is walking silently towards her. "What are you doing?" he asks calmly.

Alexis jumped as she looks at him. "Got a free period and doing homework so I don't have to do it later. What about you?"

Jordan sighs. "Same thing. Hey…um…I think the same homework as you and I was wondering…if we could…work together on it. I kind of don't understand some of theses problems. Unless you don't want to, I understand."

Alexis was about to say, "No thanks," but something made her say, "Yeah, I think it's a good idea."

Jordan smiles at her and sits down next to her. He moved away to give her some space. He gets out the homework. For the next five minutes they work together. Alexis looks at Jordan and sees…sorrow on his face?

"Are you alright Jordan?"

"Yeah…I just…do you know what it likes is to be…_different_? To be punched, kicked, and stomped to the ground? To be a shadow? To never see your own parents because they're so busy at work. To eat dinner all by yourself almost every night. To being call 'weak', 'stupid', 'helpless' and hear 'you should just kill yourself'. To have self-harm and killing yourself thoughts." Jordan looks at Alexis. "Do you know what that's like?"

"No," she whispered.

"Now wake up," Jordan said.

Alexis shoots open her eyes and sits up in her bed. "Well, I thought that would be longer." Alexis looks to her left and sees Jordan on the bed smiling at her. "Why are you looking me like that, Alexis?"

"How the hell did you get in-"

Jordan puts a finger up to her lips and said, "Shhh. You're hallucinating."

In a quiet voice she asked, "How?"

"Someone gave you nightmares and well I can get inside your head. Simply as that. Also, I heard what happened and what you did to Matt."

"How do you know?"

Jordan sat up on the bed. "How do you think? Matt told me."

"Well, he fucking killed my brother-"

"I get it Alexis. But this isn't the place for you."

"What do you mean?"

I can teach you magic. I am kind of a master of it. I can teach you the most powerful spells I know. You're become stronger. Also, your anger. I can help you control it…or just take it away."

"I don't want to leave Alex, Jordan."

"Oh, you won't. But you will for a while. Just a little while and then I'll let you come back here."

"But Naga said-"

Alexis didn't finish as she heard voices outside of the room. She gets off the bed and goes out of the room. Jordan grins and follows her. Alexis sees a group of the assassins and Dusty holding her right shoulder. Alex is right by Dusty.

Jordan grins. "The stripper is back."

"Why did Jordan bite you?"

"I don't know Alex. I was looking to kill the target person from the contract I have gotten and I heard Jordan's voice. I turn around and his…his eyes! They turn blue and then purple. He bit me and I stabbed him in the rib cage with my sliver knife and I-"

As Dusty was telling the event, Alexis walks back to Jordan and whispers angry, "What the fuck did you to do Dusty?"

"I did it for a very good reason, Alexis."

Naga appears out of the shadows and asks, "Dusty, what's the matter?"

"Hello stupid snake," Jordan said. As Dusty was telling Naga what happened, Jordan walks over to her and said, "I know you can't see and hear me yet, you bitch. But I had a very good reason why I did it, Dusty."

"Just stop and get out of my head Jordan," Alexis whispers.

Jordan looks at her. "I don't want to leave you Alexis. I want to be with my very first crush. I like you Alexis. You liked me before. Remember we made love for the first time? How you had said when we were done, "I will always love you Jordan." I know you don't remember Alexis. But that's okay. Anyways, you are very much like Dusty."

To herself, _what the hell does he mean by that? _

Jordan could hear her thoughts. He disappears and appears in front of Alexis. He leans in to her ear. "You're immunity makes you to so many unbelievable things," Jordan whispered. "But it can do so many important things for me. You and Dusty are immune."

"Immune to what, Jordan?"

He only just smiles at her. "I'll tell you that another time, Blue Eyes. But I want to see how Naga reacts once Dusty is done talking. Oh, here comes Alex right now. And if you tell about me you're just forget of about you're about to say. I'm not torturing you, Blue Eyes. I just…I just miss you so much."


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31_

Alexis listens as Alex knocks on the door. "Come in."

Alex opens the door and approaches Alexis. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm… I'm doing fine. How are you doing, being that you're alive and not… dead?"

Alex sits down next to her on her bed and smiles at Alexis. "Alexis, I'm doing much better. Anyways, what I wanted to tell you is that Dusty has been bitten."

"Bitten? What does that mean?"

"It means she'll turn unless she's cured."

Alexis frowns at Alex. "Cured? How will that happen?"

"We have these elixirs that cure minor diseases, like lycanthropy. All she has to do is take one."

Alexis smiles, but asks, "Alex, if I were to leave to head back to Jordan, would you be mad at me?"

Alex stands up and Alexis hears him holding back tears. "Was my death not a big deal to you? I mean, I die… and you still want to be with him? That kid is messed up. It's okay for him to be in love, but the second someone else falls in love, that person is a fucking sinner and hates his family."

"Alex, you know that's-"

"It is true. He says he loves you, and I know he loves you, but you have to see it in yourself what your heart truly wants. I want you to be strong, but there are two paths to be strong. The magic you possess; I don't want you to be a mage, but if you want to, go right ahead. Make your choice. No one can force you to do anything. If Jordan forces you to go back to him, promise me that you'll walk away from him. Someone who forces you does not deserve your love."

"He won't force me to do-"

"There are two different kinds of force; the first is threatening and intimidating. The second is manipulation. If he does any of these things, leave him. I don't want you to be forced to do something you don't want to do."

"Ok, do you want me to stay and train under Naga or train under Jordan?"

"I would rather you pick Jordan. As long as he doesn't partner you with a werewolf, you can train under him as long as you like."

Alexis' eyes go wide and Alex walks towards the door. He stops and turns around and smiles at Alexis. "Remember what I said; do what you want to do, not what others want."

He turns around and leaves.

* * *

"I hate Zillock! I hate him!"

"Naga, I know you hate him, but weren't you friends once?"

"Valko, we were best friends, but he thinks I betrayed him. I don't know how I ever betrayed him. He claimed I gave my assassins dark magic, but all I taught them was a manipulation spell. Nothing dark about that."

"Well, maybe there's another reason?"

"Like what?"

* * *

_Unknown Location_

"Carcharias! Where are you?"

A giant crocodile approaches a large body of water and spots the god by the large dorsal fin.

_'What do you want?'_

"I want you to help me with something."

_'And what is that?'_

"We're going to send Naga, Valko, Jordan, the assassins, the Wolf Order, Emerald, Zillock, and Willack to our little game world."

_'Ok, will they have powers?'_

"Of course not. But they lose their immortality. I want to see if they kill each other… or decide they are better of surviving together."

_'Ok, but has Emily seen what we're going to do?'_

"No because she isn't allowed to see our game. We're gods of chaos; she isn't allowed to poke into the future to see this. If she does, she gets to play our game as well."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

A woman that looks like a sixteen year old teenager is with a man in a small diner sitting at a booth. She has black hair as night, dark brown eyes, and white skin. She is wearing a black plain shirt, black denim jeans, and black Nike shoes. She takes a sip of her sweet tea.

The man sitting across from her has light brown hair, icy blue eyes, and white skin. He is wearing a black leather jacket with a red plain shirt under it, dark blue denim jeans, and white Nike shoes.

The man sees the woman and finds that she is looking at handsome men. "Lilly, can't you not have sex in a week? I mean, you're looking to get fuck…literally. You're such a slut."

The woman looks at the man and glares. "Do you remember we had sex five times in Hell, Ross?"

"Oh, God not this again!" he whined. "Can't we just stop talking about this?! It's really starting to get old and annoying to me, Lilly. I mean, you're a creation of Lucifer and I was angel and was thrown into Hell and became a demon."

"Then stay out of my way!" she growled. She gets up and walks over to one of the handsome men. Ross scoffs as he whispers, "Can't get fuck enough can you bitch?"

* * *

Alexis is walking to the Wolf Order's/Emerald's hideout. She had left the Order of Venom lair this morning. She is now standing in front of the hideout. _Something doesn't feel right_, she thought, before walking into the building. _But what is it? _

As she enters the hideout she calls out, "Emerald? Viktor? Jordan? Ryan? Elizabeth? Anyone here?"

"They're gone Alexis."

Alexis twists around and sees Emily. "Where are they?"

"They're not here."

"I know but where-"

"I mean, not in this world anymore," Emily said. "They have been sent to a game world."

"How do you know Emily?"

"Because this morning Willack was sitting on his throne when he suddenly disappeared and I know that a powerful god can sent him to a game world that they created."

So, a god sent Willack, the Wolf Order, and Emerald to his own game world?" Alexis frowned.

"Not just them, but also Naga, Valko, Zillock, and all of the assassins," the blind seer said. "When did you leave Alex?"

"This…this morning. My brother is in that game world too?"

"I'm afraid so, Alexis."

"How do we get them back?"

"It's impossible to get them out of a game world unless the creator of the game ends the game and brings them back to the real world," Emily said calmly. "But it _is _possible to rescue them."

"How does that happen?" Alexis asks.

"Open a portal of the real world to the game world that they're in. But it's very risky because the game creator can find out about our plan and throw us into the game also. But Willack showed me a trick that someone can put up a barrier to block a god out."

"What do we need to open the portal Emily?"

"Go to Viktor's room and you should find Logan's spell book. I'll be right back. I know someone who can help us."

Alexis nods as Emily disappears in a white flash and then she went to get the spell book.

* * *

_Game World _

The game world looks like an arena, but it has cities that are filled with horrible ugly demonic creatures. It also has farmland with other creatures. The rules are so simple; survive to the end of the game and don't get killed. Of course, there's a catch.

Naga is with Valko by a small lake. He hisses as he says, "I can't use any of my powers. Can you Valko?"

"I can't use them either. What is this place?"

Before Naga could answer a giant crocodile swims out of the small lake and grins at the two gods.

"Sarko!" Valko growled. "What is this? Where are we?"

Sarko chuckled. "In Carcharias and mine little game world. You, all of your assassins, Willack, Zillock, Emerald, and the Wolf Order are in this game also. All of you have lost your powers and immortality. So, you can die like a normal person."

Naga hissed. "If you hurt our assassins you and Carcharias will be sorry! Once we get out of your little pathetic game we will get our payback!"

The crocodile laughs. "That's _if _you follow the rules and survive to the end."

"What are theses rules?" asked Valko.

"There are two of them; survive to the end of the game and don't get killed." Sarko made his way back to the lake. He stops suddenly and turns his head to Naga and Valko. "Let me give you two a tip; if you want to survive and find your assassins I suggest you two stick together."

The two gods glares at Sarko as the god enters the water and disappears by swimming down.

* * *

Alex opens his eyes and sees he's on a farmland on the ground. He gets up and sees Jordan, Willack, Rusty, Conner, and an assassin from the Order of the Bear name Cole. He is a German shepherd with light green eyes.

"What the hell is this?"

"I don't know," Jordan said not looking at him.

"My best guess this is a game world," said Willack. "I don't have my powers."

"Nor do I," Jordan said. Rusty said he couldn't use the Crawler's dark powers. But he could still talk to the being of darkness. Same thing with Conner and the assassin Cole.

"Well, I'm out of here." Alex says the words to open the portal to the Twisting Nether, but nothing happen. "Okay, I'm really starting to get piss. How the fuck do we get out of here?!"

"You get out when you survive to the end of this game," Sarko said.

Willack stares. "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch. All you have to do is survive to the end of this game."

"And when does it end?" asked Rusty.

"Whenever I want it to end," Sarko smiled. "Well actually, everyone player in this game has to…but never mind."

"What?" Alex growled.

Sarko just turns around. "All you should stay alive and protect each other, no matter how much you hate the person." Sarko looks at Alex and Jordan and walks away.

* * *

Alexis is looking at Logan's spell book. Emily appears in a white flash with Skull beside her. "Who is he and why did you bring him here?"

"His name is Skull and he can help us."

"Alright. Anyways, I've been looking through this spell book for nearly ten minutes. There are a few spells that you can open a portal and travel to anywhere in the world that you desire. You can even send an object to someone. But it has no spells to travel to any other worlds or into game worlds."

"Have you ever thought the game that your brother and your friends are in is new?" Skull asked.

Alexis frowns at him. "And how would you know?"

"Because wouldn't Willack, Naga, or any other god have put barriers around themselves so they couldn't be sent to the game if they knew about it?" Skull rubs his black beard. "I know something that can be very helpful."

"And what's that?"

"Go to Jordan's room and find a sphere that is the size of a basketball. It should glow red, but Jordan might have change the color with his wolf mark."

"How will this help?"

"Just go get it."

Alexis hurries to Jordan's room and goes in. She really hated snooping through people's stuff, even if it's her friends stuff. She thought where it would be. She first checks under the bed and then the closet.

There laid a small chest. Alexis opens it and sees the sphere that Skull was talking about. It looks like it was made out of hard steel. Maybe iron. Alexis couldn't tell as she picks it up and examines it. It glows blue. More like icy blue.

There is a yellow sticky note that says in ink: **Death Sphere**. Alexis made a confused face as she takes the sticky note off and hurries back to Skull and Emily. "Is this it Skull?"

"Ah, yes. Jordan must have used his wolf mark to change the color. Masters can do a lot of things with their symbol marks. But anyways, give it to me so you don't activate it. Otherwise, millions of lives will be taken away."

Alexis takes a step back. "How do you activate it?"

"Just grasp it tightly and push it together with your hands. But if you activate it you could die."

Alexis looks at the Death Sphere before giving to Skull.

* * *

Alex and the others are working across the farmland field. "Anyone got ideas how to get out of this damn game?"

"I think it's about how long we can survive until we end up dead," Jordan said. He has been trying to contacting Adalwolf, but no luck so far. Either the master and werewolf are too far away to communicate or that the power to share thoughts and feelings were taken away.

Alex shakes his head. "No. No, that doesn't sound right. We should find if other people are-hey do you guys see that?"

Jordan and the others see a man in his late twenties. He is walking in a weird way. He sees the group and growls as he runs at Alex. Alex frowns and then his eyes went wide as he knew what the man was.

Alex reaches for his gun, but somehow it wasn't there. He looks down where his gun was usual is and cursed. Once he looks back up he was tackled by the man to the ground. The man growls and opens his mouth as if he was going to bite him.

Jordan tackles the man to the ground and punches him in the face. He did this a few times before breaking the man's neck. Jordan lets out a deep breathe as he stands up. Alex gets up and walks over to him and the dead man.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was a zombie," Alex said.

Jordan looks at Alex. "Oh, so zombies now, eh? Please. Besides, how do you know?"

"One: he was walking in a way zombies would. Two: It looked like he wanted to eat my fucking flesh! And last: Breaking a zombie's neck isn't going to kill it. Got to beheaded it or shoot it in the fucking head! Remember that Jordan."

Jordan growls. "Think you can tell me what to do? I just _saved _your life! You should be fucking grateful!"

Alex glares. "I guess you want me to thank you then. God, Jordan if you were by yourself in this game you wouldn't survive for five minutes. Probably at nighttime. You probably don't know how to make a camp fire."

Jordan made a fist. Alex laughs. "Think you can take me on? I kicked your ass before, I can do it again."

"I'm a lot stronger now. Stronger then you."

"Prove it bitch."

Jordan was about to strike when Rusty pulled him away from Alex. Rusty whispers in Jordan's ear. "I know how much you want to kick his ass right now, but this is no place for fighting. Even when there's damn fucking zombies around here. Just keep your cool Jordan and don't fight Alex. I know you want to be friends with him, but you can do that another time once we're out of here."

Rusty lets go of him as Jordan sighs, "I could say I'm sorry to him but that might make things worse. I'll do that later once we find shelter and then I'll tell Alex I'm…is that Viktor over there?"

Rusty turns and sees Viktor, Dave, Zillock, Elizabeth, Adalwolf, and Leonidas approaching them. Jordan suddenly puts his right hand on his head. Rusty frowns. "Hey, Jordan you're okay? You don't look so good."

"I…I…feel like…" His eyes flash purple and then back to brown. "I'm going to…to…t-to pass out."

Rusty caught Jordan as his eyes closed and fell forward. Zillock saw this and smiles. _It won't be long now._

* * *

Sarko is talking to Carcharias. "They don't know what this game has in store for them. They will never find the locked doors."

_Where are theses doors again? _

"I told you Carcharias they're at the largest city in this game and they're in the underground sewers."

_Ah, yes. I remember now. But will the groups argue and fight? Will Naga and Zillock fight? _

Sarko grins. "I have a feeling it will happen."

* * *

Once the sun was setting Alex and the others found a huge barn and decided to use it for shelter for now. Jordan hasn't still woken up yet. Zillock smiles at the unconscious boy. He chuckles silently as he thought; _you are a very great useful champion, Jordan. I help you carry your pain. Your anger. Your hate. Your sorrow. I will help you carry your burden. I will carry the things that you call a curse. Once we get back to the real world I will help you destroy all strippers, tramps, whores, and sluts. _

"How long should we stay in there?" asked Elizabeth.

"I would say until morning," Viktor answered. He looks at Jordan. "But we might not get far if one of us will help carry him. That's if he doesn't wake up soon."

"If Emerald was here, she probably could help Jordan," said Willack.

"Who's Emerald again?" the assassin, Cole, asked.

"The black and white cat that is sexy and kinda hot," Rusty said.

Everyone, including Alex, looks at Rusty with surprise looks. His cheeks glow hot and he then blushed. "I-I-I'll shut up."

Alex turns to Jordan, with Adalwolf lying by him, and sees something moved on his right hand. He gets up and goes over to Jordan. Adalwolf sees Alex and was about to give him a warning growl when he decided not to. Unless he does anything hurtful to his Master.

Alex crouches down and turns Jordan's right hand over to look at it. "What the hell?!" he yelled as he backs up.

Everyone stood up. "What's wrong Alex?" asked Viktor.

"Come see this."

Zillock, Elizabeth, Willack, Conner, and Rusty went over to Jordan and Alex. "Look at his mark on his right palm." Elizabeth lifts up his right hand and gasps. "His mark is purple and…and there's purple veins spreading on his right arm to his shoulder." Elizabeth showed everyone it. Purple veins were spreading on his right arm to his shoulder.

"He's going through his transformation," Zillock said with a smile.

Alex frowned. "His what?"

"His transformation."

"Transformation of what?"

"That I'm not telling to you people and it's none of your business."


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 33_

Alexis is reading through Logan's spell book to find a spell to get Jordan back.

"If I were you, I would drop that book and let everything run its natural course."

Alexis looks up and sees a woman in a red dress. "Who are you?"

"Why, I'm Katherine, the wife and seer of Sarko."

"Sarko? Who's that?"

"Sarko is the god of chaos, fire, and lightning. His ally, Carcharias, is the god of water, destruction, and change."

"Ok, so why do you have such a normal name?"

"It's because I was once mortal. I used to live in Britain, but Sarko found me and took me as his wife."

"How did he appear to you?"

"As he always appears to others; a crocodile."

"Ah, so why can't I rescue them?"

Katherine sighs heavily. "Because if you do, Sarko will bring chaos onto the world."

"Well, Emily knows everything so-"

"She doesn't know about Sarko because he made sure he and Carcharias got that power from God. Emily can't see them in her visions, but I can."

"So… are you going to help me get them back?"

"And betray my husband? Of course not. I'm giving you advice so you don't find yourself in a game that may get you killed."

Alexis watches as Katherine disappears in a portal of fire. "Well, that little threat won't-"

Skull walks in and all the sudden, he and Alexis disappear in a flash of lightning.

* * *

Alexis and Skull suddenly appear in front of a large crocodile and next to him is a lake with a large dorsal fin protruding out of it.

"How dare you try to stop our game?! For that, you two get to be a part of our little game."

* * *

As Alex is watching Jordan… turn, suddenly he disappears in a flash of lightning. He looks around and sees a crocodile staring at him.

"What the…? What do you want?"

"I want you to play a vital role in our game."

"Good for you. What the fuck do you want?"

"You will be the boss that concludes the game."

"No, I won't do that!"

"Oh, but you will. You see, Jordan will face you, but he has to decide if he spares you or kills you. If he spares you, everyone restarts and does the game all over again until they find the locked doors, but if he kills you, everyone is free to go… except you of course. But don't worry, there is a catch."

"What's the catch?"

"If he kills you, Alexis dies as well. You and her will go to Heaven and will remain there forever. Jordan and the others on the other hand, will remain in this game forever. And no, Emily nor anyone else can take them out of the game."

"And why is that?"

"I put up barriers that can't be broken except by me and Carcharias. No one will rescue you. So good luck. Oh yeah, you won't be able to tell Jordan what we just talked about because you won't remember anymore. Besides, Jordan can't read your mind; he has no powers."

"Wait! Why do you have Skull and Alexis here?"

"Trophies. If he spares you, Skull dies, but if he kills you, Alexis dies. That's the catch that you will not remember. The only thing you will remember is your hate and anger towards Jordan, which will inspire him to fight you. So I bid you adieu."

Alex disappears in a flash of blue lightning.

"Carcharias, make sure Naga and Valko end up in a fight with Zillock when they meet."

_'Ok, but who starts it?'_

"Why, Zillock of course. Zillock will accuse Naga of betraying him and Naga will deny it. Zillock will throw the first punch and Naga will defend himself to only end up in a battle with Zillock. When one of those gods dies, no one will get out of the game, even if they do kill Alex or restart the game. They need everyone alive to open the locked doors. Now go before it's too late. Zillock will become angry when he sees your dorsal fin because of what you did to him three hundred years ago."

_'Ah, when I slaughtered his followers with a tsunami that sent his beloved people into the water where my children killed them.'_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The group has move to a blue two story house. The purple veins on Jordan have been keeping spreading across his body. When no one was looking, Zillock smiles at the child, knowing what will happen once he wakes up. Adalwolf is lying beside Jordan with his eyes closed.

Inside Jordan's head he is running from the demonic creatures and from the mocking taunting voice. "You cannot hide from us Jordan! We are the creatures of your fears! Run and hide all you want! We will just find you as always!"

"Just stop!" Jordan screams as he shuts his eyes closed.

The voice laughs as the demonic creatures suddenly vanished. The voice stops laughing and Jordan opens his eyes and sees people and David talking to a teenager with a beer bottle in his right hand. He looks like he just gotten back from a funeral.

"Why am I wearing black? What are you an idiot? Look, I just back from a long fucking funeral, people wear black at funerals!"

"Dude, fucking chill it was just a-"

"Get out my damn face!" shouted David as he shoves the teenager with his free hand. He sees Jordan there shock. David turns to him as he raises his beer bottle. "It's you. It's always all you. You know, back at the funeral I looked down at mom's and dad's grave. I thought 'How the fucking hell am I supposed to look after my damn stupid dumbass twin brother now?' This weak helpless jackass shitbag bastard who keeps ruining and getting everyone's way lives! It's you. It's _you_, Jordan. You killed mom and dad. You hear me asshole? You killed them. It's _your entire_ fault. _Everything_ is your fault. You should just end your life. You killed mom and dad. And now you're killing me!"

David throws his beer bottle at Jordan. But everything around him dissolves into darkness. The next thing Jordan knew his hands and feet were tied up. Jordan sees the captain of the football team, Johnny, laughing with collage students.

"Throw the bitch into the pool boys."

Two football players throw him into the huge pool. Jordan didn't know if he was replaying a memory or this is a nightmare. He felt the cold water. He uses his energy to swim up to the surface and shout out "Help!"

Johnny and everyone else laughs. "Come on Jordan you're twenty years old! Fucking swim bitch! What are you weak?! I guess you're also helpless and pathetic! A weak helpless pathetic stupid fucking son of a bitch! That's what you are and _always _will be! I bet your only friend, Rusty, went to France is to get away from you!"

More people laugh as Jordan went back under the water.

* * *

Emily has saw what had happened with Alexis and Skull. She has brought David to the Wolf Order hideout. The Death Sphere was still lying on the table where Skull have left it beside Alexis.

David looks at the Death Sphere and then back at Emily. "So, you're saying my brother, Jordan, is this game with his friends?"

"That's right."

"And his…'Death Sphere' can kill millions of people?"

"It can, but Skull and I told Alexis to change what it can do. She try to use magic by herself to change its powers, but she's not strong with magic yet. She almost killed herself. She has found a spell to send this sphere to its owner, Jordan."

"Okay, but why am I here again?"

"Because your help can get their powers back. I may not get them out of the game, but I can send help."

"You two can't do this by yourselves."

David and Emily turn and saw a dark brown wolf/dog in red clothes. "You can't change the Death Sphere without my and Jordan's Dark Brotherhood's help."

Emily gasps in great horror. "Balto!"

Balto grins evilly. "That's my old name." His eyes then change to demonic red. "But my name is Chaos. I am the leader of the Death Bringers. And if you want Willack and the others back, you need my and the Dark Brotherhood's help."

"Why help us?"

"Because Emily things aren't the same without Willack and the others. Look at the supernatural beings; they are going insane and killing people. Because without the most powerful supernatural being gone every single supernatural is causing chaos. And that's the Death Bringers' job."

"But Sarko and Carcharias will just send us to the game world."

Balto laughs. "A god can't send a Death Bringer to a game world, a heaven or a hell, because we are the most powerful beings in creation, besides the god of light."

"Who's the god of light?" asked David.

"Who do you think? The big man upstairs. God. He's the most powerful being. The Death Bringers are the second powerful being. Well, not to brag or whatever, but I'm the most powerful Death Bringer because I am the leader. Now…I'm going to help you two if you like it or not."

* * *

Adalwolf is lying besides Jordan on the floor. Now the purple veins have covered his entire body. Adalwolf smells a familiar scent and sees Alexis walking into the room. She gasps as she saw the purple veins."

"I told you," Alex says as he enters behind his sister.

"What's he turning into?"

"I don't know. But I'm about to find out."

Alex walks out to the room and looks for Zillock. Once he found the cougar he stood in his way. "What is Jordan transforming into?"

"Not telling you, assassin."

"Why not?"

Zillock remains silent. Annoyed, Alex shouts, "What happens when Jordan fucking wakes up?!"

"You are wasting your time." Then he suddenly gets up and looks out the window. "They're here. Naga and Valko and some of their assassins are here."

* * *

The Dark Brotherhood has gone to Balto, Emily, and David. Balto smiles as David frowns. "What can these people can do to help?"

"Sacrifice themselves," said Balto. He turns to the members of the Dark Brotherhood. He knew they would die to get Curse and Jordan back. They all nodded as they all walk to the Death Sphere and place a hand on it.

Emily and the Dark Brotherhood begins to chant. One by one, the twelve members slowly faded into the sphere. The sphere glows brightly icy blue as the last of the members of the Dark Brotherhood gave their lives into the sphere.

"That's not going to work! Stop this at once!"

While Emily was still chanting, David and Balto turn and saw Katherine with an angry face. "You think you can give the players' powers back?! Ha! Your plan won't work!"

"Tell me something," Balto said. "How can a human be married to a crocodile? I mean, how does he fuck you at night?"

Katherine was about use her powers, but Balto aims his right hand at her and Katherine screams in pain as she burst into flames and then into nothing. David stood there shock. "Did…Did you killed her?!"

"I could have, but I didn't want to. Don't ask why. She's just greatly wounded and is probably 92% near death. That should teach her not to interrupt us again. Stupid fucking slut bitch."

Emily finally stops chanting and looks like she was about to fall. David catches her in time. "What did you do?"

"While the Dark Brotherhood gave their lives into the sphere, I send most of my energy into it. You and Balto should do the same thing. You can only send a little bit of energy, but doing a lot would be very helpful to Jordan and the others."

"I'll go first," Balto said. He places a hand on the Death Sphere and sends half of his energy into the sphere. After he was done, he held Emily while David sends most of his energy.

"I'm fine," Emily said as she broke Balto's grasp. For the very for time, she pulls off her red hood. Her hair is light brown and her eyes are dark green. "Now all…all I have to do…is…is…open a little portal and send the Death Sphere to Jordan. But it might take some time for it to get to its owner."

David holds the sphere while Emily opens a small portal. _Be safe Jordan. You and I will fight soon and your blood will be on my hands._

* * *

Zillock goes outside with Alex, Willack, Emerald, Skull, Rusty, Leonidas, and Viktor. Anger boils as he saw Naga. "Naga. I haven't seen you since I gave you my little power of darkness, which you gave to your puppet assassins! You promised me you wouldn't share anyone that power! You lying snake!"

"I did not!" hissed Naga. "I kept my promise."

"Lair!" Zillock roared in anger as he lunges at Naga. Naga easily wraps around the cougar and hissed. Zillock bites Naga and the snake yells in pain as he lets go. Blood drips to the ground. "You're pay for that!"

Valko stands besides Naga. "Now you have to fight two gods! You're out number Zillock."

"No he isn't."

Willack and Emerald stand beside Zillock. Also, Rusty, Skull, Viktor, and Leonidas. "We may not have powers," Rusty said. "but doesn't mean we can fight."

Zillock chuckles suddenly. Naga and Valko frowns. "What's so funny?" asked Valko.

"_He _has awakened."

"Who?" Naga asks.

Everyone hears the front door open and Jordan steps out. The purple veins were now gone. As Jordan walks towards them, Alexis comes out with Adalwolf, Matt, Elizabeth, Cole, and Matt's partner Fury.

Alexis has a worry face. "Jordan stop! Why are you acting like this?"

_Master_, Adalwolf said. Jordan didn't reply back. He looked…possessed or something. Inside his mind he was screaming. "Nobody listens! Nobody cares! Everybody wants me gone!"

Rusty slowly walks in front of him. "Jordan?"

His eyes flashes purple and puts his hand on Rusty's chest. A strong powerful force sends Rusty flying and hits the ground hard. Everyone's eyes went wide in surprise. Zillock hides a smile. He knows what's happing.

Possessed Jordan hears a voice in his head. _Do it Jordan. You have the power of darkness. Please you're Master. _

His eyes turn purple again and was about to use his powers when a small portal opens in midair and the Death Sphere pops out and bounces to the ground and then lays still. No one moves.

_Get it Jordan! _

As Jordan makes his way towards the sphere Skull yells, "Don't let him activate it! Otherwise, it sends off a huge blast and it will kill us all!"

Adalwolf was about to stop Jordan when Alexis whispers in his ear. "Don't. The sphere is different now. Trust me Adalwolf. Otherwise, the Death Sphere would be here earlier. Don't let Jordan be stop."

Alex was hurrying to Jordan, but Alexis steps in his way. "I don't let you get to him Alex. Let him activate it."

Alex pushes his sister out of the way. Alexis grips on his arm and pulls him. Surprise by her strength Alex glares. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Alex just trust me!"

"Alexis if don't let me stop Jordan will are all going to die."

"No you won't!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I just know."

Jordan reaches the Death Sphere. Valko lunges at him, but Zillock tackles him. Valko bites Zillock's leg and the cougar yelps in pain. Jordan picks up the sphere and was about to activate it when Sarko appears in front of him.

Sarko was about to stop Jordan. But it was too late as his purple eyes turn darker and activates it, sending off a huge icy blue blast all around in the game world.


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter 35_

"No, what have you done?!"

Naga and Valko look at their forms and laugh. "We've been restored. Sarko, you will answer for-"

"What's wrong with him?"

Naga and Valko look and see Alex standing next to Balto, or Chaos.

Balto, or Chaos, smiles at the two gods. "Alex is coming with me, just like Ryan, Hunter, and Kyle are. You see, once upon a time, all of us used to be friends. I'm going to restore that bond. Besides, the other Death Bringers are just so… so bland. I decided to change us. Starting now, Alex, Ryan, Kyle, and Hunter are Death Bringers. Goodbye everyone."

Balto, Ryan, Hunter, and Alex disappear in darkness.

"We're screwed, aren't we?"

* * *

_Unknown location_

Alex, Ryan, Hunter, and Kyle are staring at Balto, or Chaos.

"Alright you four; we used to be friends once and… I'll give you the memories…"

Alex and the others fall to their knees as the memories of them befriending Balto spread throughout their minds.

"Ok, now… what do you think we should do?"

Alex rises to his feet first and his eyes turn black. "Why, we should destroy this world of course."

"Excellent! Who shall we kill first?"

"We need more members, but we should kill the pathetic gods first. We'll gain more power by absorbing their power. We'll be able to do anything."

Balto laughs an evil laugh. "That's great! Ok, I'll need to recharge after putting some energy into that orb. Alex, I want you to bring the gods to me. Kyle, Hunter, and Ryan, I want you to find members worthy of being us, but just two. Seven shall suffice."

"You got it, but why do you want to replace the Death Bringers?"

"Because the others don't have the respect they should have towards me. They think I'm pathetic, but… Did you guys know that you were the originals?"

"The originals?"

"Yeah, we created the Death Bringers together, but when the world was recreated for Jordan, your minds were erased. You guys are the original Death Bringers. Now go and do your tasks."

All the sudden, Alex's memories as a Death Bringer come back to him.

* * *

_Unknown timeline_

_New York City_

Alex and Balto are standing on top of the Empire State Building. Alex looks up and sees that rain clouds are moving in above the city.

"Balto, I will call you Chaos for that is what you shall bring. Your first task is to make those clouds rain fire!"

Balto looks up and sighs. "I don't know if I can."

"Yes, you can do it because you're the strongest, except for me of course. Now make those clouds rain fire."

"As you command, Inferno."

* * *

_Present_

"Balto, I need you to shed our bodies."

"For what?"

"So we can be what we once were. Now do it."

"Ok, but how?"

"Put your hand on top of ours. We'll begin to shed these disgusting forms and become what we once were when we were Death Bringers."

Balto nods his head and the four put their hands in front of them and on top of each other before Balto put his hand on the very top. Alex, Ryan, Kyle, and Hunter soon begin to shed their bodies and tear their flesh off.

An hour later, Alex, in his original form looks at Balto. "Do I still look like myself or do I look different?"

Balto looks at Alex and smiles. Alex still looks like the German shepherd/ wolf mix, but now he has magic and power emanating off of him. "Inferno, you look perfect."

Alex looks at Kyle and frowns. "Pestilence, go bring the new recruits in. But do not bring Jordan. His faith shall be tested. If he decides to join us, this world will be swallowed by darkness."

Kyle nods his head and disappears into a cloud of green haze.

Alex soon looks at Hunter and smiles. "Ah, my friend Destroyer, I want you to go to the large shelters and destroy them. But do make it entertaining. No more just blowing them up, okay?"

Hunter nods his head and vanishes into thin air. Alex soon looks at Ryan and frowns. "Why are you still here? Redemption, get a move on."

Ryan nods his head and teleports out of the building.

Alex soon looks back at Balto and smiles. "Bring me those gods, Chaos. Since we have an unlimited amount of power, I want their powers and we shall use our new energy to destroy the world's populace."

Balto nods his head and he watches Alex catch on fire before disappearing within the flame.

"Well, time to bring him the gods he despises."

* * *

_Alternate Timeline_

_Washington D.C._

"Chaos, one of these days, you will have to lead the Death Bringers."

Balto frowns at Alex, or rather, Inferno. "Why do you say that?"

"Because on some new Earth, I will try to burn it through war, but the gods will kidnap me and erase my mind. You will have to lead the Death Bringers until you find me again."

"Ok, but what about everyone else?"

"They too will have to be found again. But once you find me, I will be able to find everyone who used to be a Death Bringer."

"As you command, Inferno."

* * *

_Present_

Alex is on top of Mt. St. Helens, testing to see if he still has the same amount of power as he used to. He closes his eyes and starts to concentrate on the mountain.

_'Erupt. I want you to erupt. Send forth your fires from Hell and swallow this world in the flame.'_

Immediately, the mountain starts to react to Alex's commands. Alex smiles at the vibrations caused from his commands. As he opens his eyes, he sees that the mountain is close to eruption.

"Haha, if I do this to every mountain, this world shall be washed in the inferno."

"Inferno? Is that what you call yourself now?"

Alex turns around and sees Willack in front of him. "Ah, Willack, what a pleasure to finally meet you… again," says Alex as he bows.

"Alex, you're not a… You shed your new form, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. What, did you think I was going to walk around in that teenager body? No, I want to be myself again. You see, when you remade Alex, I was in that world, preparing to destroy it. Well, when you remade him, you put me inside of him on accident. Now that I'm back, you should fear me the most."

Willack laughs at Alex. "All you are is just an assassin. What do you-"

Alex walks towards Willack and grabs him by the throat. "Don't ever insult a Death Bringer!"

He tosses Willack onto the ground and Willack looks up at him. "You… you're a Death Bringer? No, I don't believe it!"

Willack pushes himself to his feet and turns into his true form. Alex screams in pain and he bursts into flame before disappearing.

"That should take care of you." Says Willack after returning to his human form.

"I wouldn't count on that."

Willack turns around and sees Alex's skeleton walking towards him. As it moved, the flesh that had burned off is growing back all over his body.

"You see, you can't kill me, but I sure can kill you."

Alex grabs Willack and, using his free hand, he rams it into the god's chest and grabs his heart. Willack screams in pain as Alex starts to incinerate his heart. Alex soon stops and he smiles at Willack.

"How about I let you go and you tell the other gods that Inferno is back? Does that sound good to you?"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Willack laughs. Alex frowns. "What's so fucking funny?!"

"If you kill me, then someone will just take my place."

"Then I'll destroy that fucking person!"

"Do that all you want Death Bringer! You can keep killing the ruler of Supernatural and the new ones, but Supernatural will never end! Same thing with Naga, Valko, Zillock, Emerald and all of the gods! If they die; someone takes their place."

Alex growls in anger and jams his fist into Willack's rib cage. His mouth pours out blood and Alex grins evilly as he removes his fist out. "Now go you pathetic fucking god! Go tell every single weak god that Inferno is back!"

* * *

Jordan is back at the Wolf Order/Emerald's hideout. Emerald is shaking in fear. Zillock comforts her by nuzzling her. She lets him as she feels a warm feeling inside of her. Skull was nowhere to be seen.

Rusty suddenly falls on his keels and hands as his mouth opens forceful and black smoke pours out and forms the Crawler. But the creature lies on the floor. He looked weak. Everyone's eyes went wide as Jordan runs to Rusty and helps him up. He then looks at the Crawler.

"Creator," he said weakly. "I'm hungry."

_What does he mean Curse? _

_He means that he hasn't given nightmares in a while. His food is to appear in people's nightmares and makes them hallucinate of him. To bring fear into his victims. Also, he hasn't stay in a dark place. _

_Like your castle_, Jordan said.

_Exactly. _

Jordan crouches down. "Crawler. You're going to be alright."

The being of darkness looks at Rusty. "Rusty…I…I can't be with you anymore. Not while I'm weak. I need my 'food' at once or I'll die."

Rusty nods his head. "I understand."

_What are we going to do Master? _Asked Adalwolf.

_Simply; rebuild the castle that Curse build with magic within one day. But this time it will have more defenses. More room. More army soldiers. If Curse did it in the empire world, then I can do it too. _

Jordan's cell phone rings suddenly. "Excuse me." He walks away from the group and into a hallway. He gets out his phone and answers it. "Hello?"

"Jordan," Skull said. "You're alright? Never mind that. Meet me at the place where you bond to Adalwolf for the very first time. The place you told me. Not at the old Wolf Order hideout. By the former American Empire base that was in D.C."

"Why?"

"Just meet me there damn it! We don't have much time." The vampire hangs up.

Jordan walks out the hallway and as he did time froze. Everyone was still, but Jordan and Adalwolf. There was a white flash and Emily appears. "Ah, the master and the werewolf with the powerful true form. Jordan, you will fight Skull to improve your fighting skills."

"Why would I fight Skull?"

"Because his time of living is almost up. He has one hour left before he dies. Once he dies, someone will take his place as the king of vampires. Also, Willack will make Rusty into the new king of werewolves and make Sven into the king of mages. That will also make him the king of witches, wizards, and magic. Now go child."

Jordan disappears in a white flash. Emily turns to Adalwolf. "Tomorrow night you must unlock your true form and the powers with hidden in."

"How do I do that?"

Tomorrow night is the full moon. That's the only one chance you have to unlock your true form. Go inside your mind once the moon is in the sky and find the power. If you don't, then you will have to wait on the next full moon, but all will be lost before you have another chance."

"But I thought werewolves with a true form have to come in contact with Naga's children in order to transform into a red spirit wolf."

"That is true. But Willack used all of his energy and power to make you into a Rare Guardian. This only happens in almost in ten thousands years. Werewolves weren't created back then. And instead of red; you spirit form is blue because Jordan's wolf mark is blue. The same blue color as your eyes. You are powerful in so many ways Adalwolf. Not only because Willack made you into an Rare Guardian, but you became one because you are loyal, kind, strong, a protector and most of all; have a great good heart. You would never betray your love ones, like Jordan. Your love and bond for each other is so powerful that it is unbreakable. Your more then a werewolf. You are God's warrior like the archangel Michael."

"But I'm not powerful as a Death Bringer," said Adalwolf.

"Only if you believe in yourself. You can do this Adalwolf. Yesterday you were a pup, now you're a warrior. Goodbye and watch over your friends. You will reunite with your Master soon."

Emily disappears in a white flash as time unfroze.

* * *

Jordan is teleport to the very first place where he bonded with Adalwolf for the very first time. Skull is standing right in front of him. He has a brown jacket with his hood on. "Here we are. Back where your destiny began. Oh, I was so worry that you wouldn't survive the Death Sphere blast. But you were fine. More then fine, actually."

Jordan frowns. "I remember now. You were there when I pulled Josh while Greg pulled German Alex into Willack's hell!"

"I've always been there Jordan," Skull said as his eyes turn blood red. "every step of your life. Now fight me!"

Skull uses vampire speed to run at Jordan. He punches the werewolf in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. Jordan made his eyes turn werewolf blue and growls at Skull. He tries to slash his chest, but the king of vampires moved away.

"You don't know anything about the Death Bringers Jordan. You don't know how to defeat them! But I do. They will come after Alexis and burn her to ashes!"

"No!"

Jordan aims his right hand at the vampire and shouts two dark spells, "Shadow hounds and field of darkness!" His wolf mark glows blue and three hounds made of shadow with red eyes growl at Skull and runs at him. The ground turns into black goo.

The first hound lunges at Skull's neck, but the vampire breaks the hound's jaw. The hound yelps in pain as it disappears. He quickly kills the other two hounds "You think my strength, speed, and hearing were the only things that had gotten better? Jordan, being the king of vampires gives me more powers!"

Jordan made the black goo disappear. He knew it wouldn't do much, and it was a little waste of energy. _I have to be more careful with magic_, he thought to himself. _Otherwise, I will waste my energy and won't be able to fight Skull. _

"In my timeline, Jordan, I know you and Alexis made love and have child name Mark. But that was it gone when the Death Bringers kill your son and raped Alexis before killing her!"

Anger boiled inside of the werewolf. Not from Skull, but the mention of the Death Bringers. He didn't know if Skull was telling the truth or not but he knew those seven people are pure evil. He then remembered that his ancestor, Noah, taught him most of the secret spells that weren't in Logan's spell book. They were the most powerful and dangerous spells. But what would the words to say them?

Skull chuckles. "Giving up Jordan? Also, in my timeline there was brown wolf name Justin that loved Alexis so much. He stole her away from you. I bet she told her new boyfriend that he's a better fucker in bed then you! You're weak Jordan! Where that powerful darkness in you? I heard you're two champions. One supernatural and the other darkness. But you're just a pest in everyone's eyes! No wonder why no one wants to be your friend! People count on you to save them, Jordan. But the truth is; that you're a stupid pathetic outcast loner!"

Jordan screams a secret spell and aims his wolf mark at Skull. "Energy death blast!" Jordan's wolf paw-print mark glows brightly blue as his brown eyes turns purple. But this time it was different; his left eye was purple while the other eye was a Heaven color.

As a blue giant wave shoots out the wolf mark, Skull smiles. _Ah, so he does have the power to turn the darkness into light. Light that can destroy a Death Bringer. _

As the blue wave hits Skull; there was a huge blue blast. After it was gone and the smoke clears Skull is laying on his back. Jordan is breathing heavily as he slowly walks over to the vampire. His energy was almost gone and his right arm was hurting badly.

"You…you did it," Skull said weakly. "I knew you had it in you Jordan. I always did since we became allies back in the slave trade world. But now…"

Skull quickly gets up with supernatural speed and digs his fingers into Jordan's face. As Skull's secrets begin to play out, Jordan finally began to understand…

_Skull saw his swore enemies. Seven Death Bringers destroying all life. In those earlier days, Skull could have helped out and stopped them But he was selfish and fled with his family, leaving others defend for themselves. _

_Running and hiding to 2013 through 2018, Skull and his family watched as the world tuned into Hell. Then one day the Death Bringers killed his family. Then it was too late to fight. Too late to do anything. At that single moment Skull used a time machine to go back in time to prepare the world for the seven pure evil people. _

Jordan gasps as Skull removes his hand…felled back on the ground…and died.

* * *

Jordan is in Greenland. He had regained some of his energy. He stops walking as he looks in front of him. This is the place. The place where Curse had build his dark evil castle with magic in one single day back in the empire world.

He puts his right hand in front of him and uses magic to build the castle. But he couldn't do it. He had use most of his energy to defeat Skull. But Jordan wouldn't stop until he builds the castle and the Crawler was healthy again.

"Jordan stop!"

Sven holds the teenager back as Alexis, Conner, and Adalwolf catches up. "Stop Jordan!" growled Sven. "You have no energy left! Don't push or force the magic over the edge or it _will _kill you!"

"But if I don't build the castle. The Crawler will die."

"You can build it once you regain all you energy back," said Conner.

Jordan sighs in defeat and tired. "Fine. I'll build it tomorrow early morning."


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter 37_

Two additional members were found for the Death Bringers; the first one is named Katie, a white human with blue eyes and brown hair, and the second is named Jessica, a brown German shepherd with green eyes.

As they're standing within the lair, Alex appears out of the fire and looks at Balto. "Chaos, when the time comes, I need you to distract our enemies while I open a gateway from my lair to this world. It will soon be bathed in fire. I'm sorry, but you will be left alone in the fight."

"Inferno, what the hell will we do while you're gone?!"

"Delay the enemy long enough for my forces to arrive. Oh yeah, don't die. If you feel like the enemy is getting too close, flee. I don't want to have to find new members."

Balto sighs heavily. "Inferno, why can't we just bring the dead from the other worlds here as our forces? Why do we have to use yours?"

Alex stops and smiles at Balto. "Chaos, that's not a bad idea! Instead of waiting for my forces, we'll send the dead from countless worlds to battle our enemies. I mean, we have an unlimited amount of forces, being that that world with empires has millions of dead, cursing Jordan's name… and the gods' names, for what they did to them."

"I thought that world was recreated? How can there still be dead to actually use?"

"Chaos, that world was recreated yes, but the dead are still dead. They were never brought back to life."

Balto slowly nods his head and Alex starts to laugh. "Don't worry Chaos. When our army of the dead marches to meet our enemies, we won't be there to see it."

"Why not? Where will we be?"

"We'll be on vacation."

"And where is this vacation?"

"I was thinking Hawaii. Since it's uninhabited, we'll make it our home. It'll be fun."

Balto frowns at Alex. "What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you were back."

"I am back; I just want to see Hawaii before I turn it to glass."

Balto chuckles slightly. "There's the Alex I remember. Now let's go find Willack and the other gods."

_Wolf Order_

Willack, Naga, Zillock, Valko, Sarko, Carcharias, Emerald, Orion, Alexis, the assassins, and the rest of the Wolf Order were discussing how they will deal with the Death Bringers.

"I say we should try to find their weak spots and strike them there," says Sarko.

"Sarko, these Death Bringers don't have any weak spots. From what I see, they can't be defeated by any normal means," argues Naga.

"Naga's right. We can't defeat them by normal means. But maybe if we release our true forms all at once, they will burn up," says Emerald in excitement.

"Emerald, when I fought Alex, or Inferno, I showed him my true form and it dissolved all the skin off his body, but he simply regenerated and nearly killed me. Showing them our true forms won't stop them. They'll just keep coming until they kill us all."

"Hey, mind if we join in your discussion?"

Willack turns around and sees the Death Bringers were walking towards them.

Alex looks at the gods and frowns. "What? You all look like you've seen a ghost. Were you not expecting me to be the original?"

Valko charges Alex, but Balto moves in front and grabs the black wolf by the throat. Valko starts to squirm and cough, but soon caught on fire and turns to ash.

"Well, that was very sad. Anyone else," Alex asks to the alarmed audience.

"Alexis, get out of here, now," shouts Willack.

"Oh, I don't think so," responds Alex before closing all the doors, preventing any escape.

Willack pulls out his black cane and taps the ground twice. Alex's body starts to contort as his bones begin to break. The other Death Bringers were fighting the other gods, but Emerald is standing next to Alexis and Elizabeth, protecting them from any dangers.

Alex falls to the ground and growls loudly. "Oh Willack, you are so going to pay for that!"

Alex pushes himself to his feet and his broken body fixes itself. He closes the distance and slams his hand into Willack's chest and grabs his heart. "You will die, but not by my hand."

Alex throws Willack onto the ground and Balto walks over and laughs. "You'll die by mine."

Balto picks Willack up and slams his hand into Willack's chest. Willack starts to scream as Balto starts to unleash his magic within the wounded god. A loud crack is heard as Willack's bones start to break and shatter.

Balto soon becomes bored and unleashes his deadly power that will slowly kill the god. "I really have to do something so I'll leave you here to die alone."

He drops Willack onto the ground and begins the slaughter of the other gods.

Alex grabs Naga by the throat and with a swift movement; he snaps the neck of the serpent god. He ignites the body and watches it turn to ash.

Katie grabs Sarko's jaws and, using all of her strength, she tears the head off of the crocodilian god. Jessica jumps onto Orion's back and, using his own stinger, punctures the body of Orion and injects him with his own venom. Orion staggers a bit before falling to the ground, the life slowly fading away from him.

Carcharias simply dives deeper into the water, but Kyle releases a poison into the water. As Carcharias is diving, his lungs seize up and he soon dies from asphyxiation. Kyle laughs as the body of the dead god sinks to the bottom of the lake forever.

After the battle, the only survivors are Zillock, some of the assassins, the members of the Wolf Order, Elizabeth, Alexis, and Emerald.

Alex walks over to Alexis and grabs her by the arm. She starts to squirm and pull against him, but he simply tosses her to Balto.

"Make sure Jordan can never find her. I don't want to kill her just yet. She will still have her uses."

Balto nods his head and the Death Bringers start to leave, but Willack shouts at them. "You will lose because Good always wins!"

Alex laughs and turns around and glares at the dying god. "You're wrong. Good will lose. The world we came from; we used to be police officers, but we were almost slaughtered by you gods. That's why we became Death Bringers; to rid the world of your taint. Now I hope you convince the others that they will die as well before you pass away."

Alex turns around and the Death Bringers disappear. Willack soon faints from exhaustion and pain as his bones slowly break and his organs slowly dissolve.

_Unknown location_

"Let go of me you monsters! Alex please, I'm your sister! Let me go!"

Alex looks at Alexis and shakes his head. "The world we grew up on, you were actually a seer for Willack. You were also the one who banished us from our world! You stupid bitch! I'm going to enjoy slaughtering you. But first, we'll send you to a very secret location, just in case Jordan can hear us, or even see us, right now. So goodbye, oh, I hope you enjoy the weather."

Alexis disappears in a cloud of smoke

_Unknown location_

Alexis suddenly wakes up on top of a mountain. Unsure of which mountain, she just looks around. Realizing that she's still in the cage they put her in, she sighs heavily.

"Great, I'm screwed. No one will be able to find me and I'm sure they bound this cage to me. If Jordan teleports me to him, I'm sure the cage will appear with me. How else would I be teleported here with this bloody thing?"

She kicks the bars, but all that accomplished is sheering pain coursing throughout her legs.

"Well, that didn't work."

_Greenland_

_One day later_

"Oh my God Jordan. You… You actually built your castle," Sven exclaims.

"Yes Sven and all the darkness shall come to my castle where Curse and I can control them to build our army of darkness."

"Wait, all the darkness?! Wouldn't that mean that the Death Bringers will be attracted to it?"

Jordan turns his attention to Sven. "I… I didn't think about that part. Hopefully, they won't arrive."

_Unknown location_

"Chaos, do you know what I want, out of everything, do you know what I want?"

"No, what do you want," Balto asks while shaking his head.

"I want something that will be seen as a monument on this world."

"Ok, can you be more specific?"

"I want a statue of all of us, built in a heavily populated area so that everyone will always see it. But I want it so no one can destroy it. We'll enchant it so that it cannot be damaged."

"Ok, but what if we die?"

"We won't die. Hell, we can't die. Millions have tried, all have failed. Thinking that all of us are harmed by light. Heh, only Kyle is. The rest of us… well… that's a different story."

Balto looks at Alex's cloak and sighs. Alex is wearing a black and red cloak with a hood and he has a necklace with a fire emblem on it. "Ok, so they'll try to harm us with light?"

"Who will harm us with light?"

"Jordan and the others. Will they kill us with light or not?"

"Well, if he does wield light and uses it against us, the two new girls will be there, after all, they haven't done anything to help!"

The two female Death Bringers ignore Alex and continue to ramble on about their own things.

"Balto, the two girls will be the only ones there. They will watch the battle and if they die, we can always find more of us. Besides, if they die, Jordan won't be able to stop you and me, being we're the strongest out of all of them. Not like you can permanently kill us anyways. We always come back."

"Why do you say that? I haven't died once."

Alex turns away from Balto and sighs. "I have."

_Mt. Fujiyama_

_Alternate Timeline_

"C'mon you damn Death Bringer! I know you have more than that!"

Two people are fighting on top of Mt. Fuji. One is a champion of Sarko, Hukiro, and the other is a Death Bringer, Inferno.

Alex smiles at the aggravated champion. "As you wish, foolhardy child."

Alex extends both of his arms out and fire forms into his hands, ultimately creating two swords. He lunges at the champion, intending to end the fight right then and there, but Hukiro pulls out his sword and locks blade with Inferno.

Alex kicks Hukiro in the stomach, sending him to the ground.

"Well, well, well, this is how Sarko's champion fell at Mt. Fujiyama. Time to end it."

Alex raises his sword, having sheathed the other one, preparing to impale Hukiro, when all the sudden, Hukiro grabs his sword and stabs Alex in the stomach.

Alex looks down at the sword in his stomach and he drops his own. His sword hits the ground and bursts in flame.

"You… You killed me? How… How did you accomplish this task?"

Hukiro approaches Alex and sighs. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, but you fought valiantly, Death Bringer. Maybe we'll meet again in the afterlife."

He grabs his sword's handle and jerks it up. The blade slices through Alex's abdomen and the life slowly fades out of him, but he manages to say one last thing.

"There is no afterlife for me… just a new beginning."

Alex falls to the ground and bursts into flames. Soon, there is nothing left but ash and scorched earth.

Hukiro sighs and he turns around to see… "Inferno? No, no I killed you!"

Alex extends one of his arms out and a ball of fire appears. The fire transforms into a circular blade that has flames coming off of it.

"Hukiro, like I said, you may have killed me once, but I cannot die. You can, on the other hand."

Alex kicks Hukiro onto the ground and As Hukiro is pushing himself up, Alex's blade slices through the back of his head. As Hukiro's body falls to the ground, Alex becomes so angry that he rips Hukiro apart.

"What are you doing?"

Alex turns around and sees a girl walking towards him as he is holding the spine of Hukiro.

"Get away from me mortal! Do I look like someone to jerk around?"

The girl starts to laugh. "Haha, how about we make a deal?"

"A deal? Why do you want to make a deal with me mortal?"

The girl laughs again and her eyes turn black. "I'm no mortal. My name is Lilly, one of the most powerful dark entities alive."

"Ah, well my name is Inferno, one of the most powerful beings alive. You are literally dealing with something that could kill you without a second thought. Are you sure you still want to make this deal?"

Lilly nods her head. "Of course I do. But we will finalize this deal later. For now, do what you do best, Alex."

"How… how did you know my name?"

"That's not important. What is important is killing Curse."

Lily turns and walks away, but Alex quickly asks, "Who's Curse?"

_Present_

"So, where's the sword?"

"I destroyed it. I threw it inside a volcano. He killed one of my clones, which is nearly impossible. A sword like that is dangerous so I had to protect us from that weapon."

Balto frowns at Alex. "Why is it so important?"

"Because our species is dying out. We're the last of our kind. But these people don't care; they're willing to kill all of us off and create an unbalanced universe. If they spare one of us, that balance will be maintained, but I doubt they will spare us. They fear us so their instincts tell them to kill us. If they were smart, they'd send us to our home world again."

Balto smiles at the mention of home. "Yes, Derakthul, our home. It's not a world, but a dimension full of Death Bringers… well… it used to be before they were killed off. Is that why we're killing off every world full of life? To avenge our brothers and sisters?"

Alex nods his head. "Of course it is. They deserve death for what they did to us!"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

As Willack is slowly dying Emily appears and gasps in horror after taking off her hood. She sees Emerald shedding tears at the deaths of the gods. The members of the Wolf Order, the assassins, Elizabeth, and Zillock have tears in their eyes.

"Oh Willack!" cried Emily as she knee down beside the god.

Willack coughs. "I knew I was going to die soon. All of the gods knew, but we still fought for God. I bet Naga and the others are in Heaven right now. Draco will take Naga's place while one of the other god's children will take their place." He coughs weakly. "Emily…" he whispers. "you will take my place as the creator of Supernatural. I have chosen you a few months after you became a seer. The time has come for people to take the gods' places."

"Willack…I…I don't know if I can do this."

"You can Emily." Willack grasps Emily's hand and transfers all his power into her. "Goodbye Emily…" After that, Willack slowly closes his eyes and dies.

* * *

"NO!" Jordan yelled as he summons a fireball and throws it angry at the wall. It blew up once it hits the wall. "Who do they fucking think they are that can appear at the Wolf Order hideout and kill Willack and all of the other gods and steal Alexis?!"

Zillock shakes his head. "I'm angry and upset as you are Jordan. But don't go after Alex and the other Death Bringers. They'll just kill you less than five seconds. Besides, how are you going to find Alexis?"

Jordan then smiles. "Because when _I_ told the Crawler to give Alexis and Elizabeth and after they woke up screaming Curse, the Crawler, and I can enter their minds and they will hallucinate. That means I can enter Alexis's mind and ask her where she is."

Sven, now the king of mages, witches, wizards, and magic looks at Jordan. Rusty, now the king of werewolves is thinking how to stop the Death Bringers. "Jordan," said Sven. "want if Alex, Balto, or any Death Bringer comes to check up Alexis or to kill her or for whatever reason? What will you do then?"

"Teleport Alexis back here and try to keep that Death Bringer busy…or kill him or her. By the way, can Adalwolf kill a Death Bringer in his true form?"

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Because Sven you said one time 'I know a lot of things'," smiled Jordan.

"I…I don't think Adalwolf can kill a Death Bringer, Jordan. I mean he's a Rare Guardian and those guardians are very powerful in many ways. But killing a Death Bringer? That I really don't know."

"Well, tonight's the full moon," the Crawler said. He was feeling better now. "Tonight, he should go inside his mind and open the door to transform into his true form."

"Jordan what happens once we defeat the Death Bringers?" asked Rusty.

"Well…_if _we kill them then I will shut down the castle and put most of Curse's army to sleep. But the Crawler will still be awake and can sit on Curse's throne."

"I can!" the Crawler said with excitement.

"That's if when Curse and I leave Greenland once the Death Bringers are dead."

* * *

Emerald is lying on the floor, still mourning the death of the gods and also Alexis. Zillock notices this and says, "Naga and the other are in a better place now Emerald."

"I know Zillock. I'm just so worry about Alexis because she's my champion."

Zillock then felt her pain, sits down, and nuzzles her with comfort. Emerald lets him as a tear rolls down her cheek. She knew Zillock has feelings for her and she has the same things for him.

* * *

Alexis is on Mt. Everest, inside the big cage inside a cave. She has been using magic to break the bars, but it was useless and a waste of energy. Now she just sat there inside the cage.

"Blue Eyes."

Alexis turns her head and gasps as she saw Jordan. "Jordan! How did you…How are you here?"

"Hallucination," he said. "I can still enter your mind. The Death Bringers can hide you all you want; but they can't put a barrier up to block me. Where are you?"

"Mt. Everest looks like it."

"Are you sure?" Jordan asks.

Alexis nods her head. "Be right back." Jordan disappears and ten seconds later he appears outside the cage. "Did they hurt you Alexis? Say anything of an attack or anything close to that?"

"No, I'm fine Jordan. And no. Every few hours they check on me for whatever reason."

"I'm going to get you out of here Alexis, I promise," Jordan said as he slowly puts his hands on the bars of the cage.

"Jordan don't you'll get-"

But he already has his hands on two bars and then Jordan screams in pain as the cage burns his hands. He lets go as he shakes them and uses magic to summon water on his hands to cool off.

"Burn," Alexis whispers.

"Fuck that hurt!" he shouted. "Felt like my hands were going to melt if I kept them on the cage. Stand back Alexis; I'm going to break you out."

"I've already tried that Jordan."

"Then I'll try."

After Alexis had taken a few steps back Jordan summons a fireball and throws at the cage. It made a small explosion, but it didn't do anything. It didn't even leave a scratch. "Damn it!" Jordan cursed.

"Jordan behind you!" Alexis screams.

He turns around just in time as Balto grabs his shirt and slams the teenager to the cave wall. "Well, well, it was my turn to check the bitch in the cage and look what I found! A pathetic werewolf master trying to rescue his stupid bitch!"

"Push!" Jordan shouted as he quickly puts his hand on Balto and the wolf/dog was send flying back to the other side of the cave. Once he got up on his feet Balto laughs. "Stupid fucker! That barely hurt! You can do magic all you want; it won't kill me."

Before Jordan can use magic Balto lunges at him and kicks his stomach. Jordan falls to the ground. Balto kicks him again and again. "Think you can kill me bitch? Ha! I'm many times as much more powerful as you."

Balto grabs Jordan's throat and again slams him to the cave wall. He was about to turn the kid to ash when somehow…he couldn't. Balto frowns but then shrugs his shoulders. "Meh, I'll just kill you by breaking your neck. Or…I can take you to Inferno and then he'll deicide what you do to you! You'll be our little bitch. And then…" he whispers in Jordan's ear. "we'll destroy your kingdom."

"The only thing I'm doing is saving Alexis!" Jordan yelled as his eyes turn solid light purple. He slashes Balto face with his werewolf nails. He yells in pain as he lets go of Jordan and takes a few steps back.

"Skull told me about you bastards!" Jordan growled. "I'm not let all of you going destroy this world!" Then his eyes change to werewolf blue. "I'm going to save Alexis. Even it if costs me my fucking damn life!"

Balto's wounds on his face from Jordan began to heal. "You sorry pathetic weak bitch! Inferno is going to fuck you up and then I'm going to fuck you up even more!"

Jordan's eyes turn back to purple and growls like a wolf. He summons darkness and the darkness begins to cover the entire cave. "I like you to see you try to take me to fucking Alex!"


	39. Chapter 39

_Chapter 39_

Balto is walking around Jordan laughing. "Not only am I going to bring you to Inferno, but when I do, he'll turn you to-"

"Chaos, leave us."

Jordan and Balto stop and they turn towards the entrance to see Alex walking in.

"Inferno, what are you doing here?"

"When something hits the cage, it lets me know what it is. So when Jordan grabbed the bars, it told me who grabbed them. Now Chaos, stand back and watch."

Chaos backs up and Inferno walks towards Jordan. "So, you think you can save her do you? Well, the only way to open it is with a key. Breaking the cage down is impossible."

Jordan growls and shouts "Push!"

Nothing happens. Alex just laughs at Jordan. "C'mon Jordan, you actually think basic magic can defeat me? That's about as stupid as stupid gets."

"Shove!"

Still, nothing happens. Alex laughs and flames appear in his palms. Jordan watches in horror as Alex launches a wall of fire at him.

"Water wall!"

A wall of water forms, but soon turns to steam as the fire wall slams into Jordan.

"Fire is such a funny thing. It seems so lifelike, but in truth, it's actually not. It moves and breathes and eats, but it is not alive at all."

Jordan falls to his knees and spits out some blood entering his mouth. "Screw your fire lesson. Dark pool!"

A dark pool forms under Alex and he stops and looks around him. "Please, what are you trying to do? You can't stop me with basic magic you know. But it was worth a shot."

Flames rise out of the darkness and soon, the darkness disperses around Alex. He walks over to Jordan and slams him against a wall.

"To hell with you Inferno!"

"Been there, done that."

Jordan becomes angry and suddenly, he's now facing Alex and Balto.

"What, you thought we played fair? No, we just want to grind your bones to dust."

Balto grabs Jordan, but Jordan slashes Balto's face. Balto growls in anger as he lets go of Jordan, and Alex grabs Jordan by the throat and pushes him against the wall.

"You can't beat me with your little tricks, Jordan. I'm too powerful for you boy!"

"I just want to save Alexis!"

Alex drops Jordan and starts to laugh. "You want to save the whore! After claiming that you will make the world right by killing all of them, you will spare the biggest whore of them all?! You must really be in love with her. Too bad she's only using you. Remember that other world where the slavers sold her to Zack? Do you actually think he raped her? No, she enjoyed every moment of it, saying "You're so big! Harder Zack, harder! Faster Zack! Oh God, oh God!' Do you think she's in love with you? If you do, you're about as dumb as they say!"

"And you're as arrogant as they say Inferno!"

Alex and Jordan turn to see Zillock, Emily, the Crawler, and many others who came to save Jordan.

"Oh, look what we have here, more toys to break."

Alex smiles and flames start to appear in his hands. Jordan screams and grabs onto Alex's right arm.

"Get off me boy!"

Alex pushes Jordan into the wall and rams his hand into his stomach. Jordan screams in pain as Alex releases a poison inside of him.

Jordan slides to the ground and Alex looks at the others and laughs. "Good luck finding the cure. I'll give you a hint though; You'll have to kill someone important to him. And no loopholes by bringing them back. They must remain dead or the poison will kill him. But until then, good luck!"

Alex and Balto disappear in flames, and the cage opens and Alexis climbs out.

Zillock runs towards Jordan and he senses the poison. "Inferno is right. There is only one cure; killing someone special to him and having him drink said person's essence. And bringing the person back won't work because the poison will act up again."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Alex and Balto teleport back to their lair. Balto laughs. "Fucking Jordan was weak and pathetic!"

Alex laughs also. "He'll have to kill someone fast before the poison starts the effects."

Balto looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"If he doesn't get cure soon then he'll start coughing up blood and then start getting a fever, then feel dizzy, and start to feel like shit before the poison slowly reaches his heart and kills him. His heart will start hurting badly as if someone's hitting it with a fucking hammer! Either that, or his heart explodes!"

* * *

Jordan is in his bedroom coughing up blood in a small bucket. Adalwolf whines in sadness as he licks Jordan's right hand. He stops coughing up blood, "I'm alright Adalwolf," with a weak smile.

In the throne room, Alexis is sitting with Rusty, David, Sven, and the Crawler is…well floating as always. Once David had heard about what happened to Jordan he acted to be sorry for his brother. But inside he didn't really care.

"Anyone has any suggestions?" asked Alexis.

"Nope," David said carelessly.

Rusty glares at David. "Jordan is dying and you're just sitting on your ass and thinking of _nothing_ to save your own brother!"

"And why should I care about my brother?"

Rusty growls, gets up from his chair, and walks to Jordan's room. Sven decides to follow him. The Crawler screams in anger suddenly. "Those weak Death Bringers brought harm to the Dark One! No one hurts Curse or Jordan!"

The Crawler disappears. David looks at Alexis and grins in a sexual way. "When's the last time you had a boyfriend?"

"I'm not talking to you," Alexis growled.

"Why not?"

Alexis only ignores him. David then thought of something and gets up from his chair and walks over to Alexis. He whispers in Alexis's ear. "I'm a better boyfriend and a better fucker then Jordan. Why be in love with a werewolf? With a _murder_? With a _killer_?" David puts his hands near Alexis's breast. He slowly licks her neck.

"Get off and away from me you fucking pig!" she shouted as she shoves David away. He grins and says, "If I'm like that, then Jordan is the same thing like me. He was probably like that in the other worlds."

Alexis shook her head angry. "No, he's not like that. Because back in the empire, slave, and the one that America lost WWII, Jordan never acted like that. He never acted like a pig like _you_! He never tried to get me into bed or make me have sex with him. Even though, he was twenty-eight and I was sixteen. Even though he could have, but he didn't. You may think he was ignoring me but he wasn't it."

"He's pathetic!" David growled. "Why be in love with a confused mess up kid, Alexis?"

"No, he's not pathetic! Yes, he's confused and mess up, but that's not his fault! His life was harsh in the empire world. I've never seen a person liked that before. He doesn't understand what love is or why it's so important. One night in the slave trade world, Jordan told me that all his life he was alone, bullied, and shy. He always felt people talked behind his back. That he felt that everyone pretended to care about him. He told me he was always confused."

David scoffs. "Someone else has a rougher life then him."

"That may be true David. But he has so much pain and anger that not even Alex or his family had back in the empire world. In fact, he and Curse was in head of everyone in the empire world and all in the other worlds. Back in the empire world he was going to have Adalwolf or Rusty turn my father's wife, Sarah, into a werewolf. But Jordan knew she _would _die from the bite. Because not everyone survives a werewolf bite. If someone coughs up black goo, then that means they're going to die. Jordan learned it from Logan's spell book."

"Aw, that's just Teen Wolf shit," David rolled his eyes. "I've never seen that happen before."

Alexis growled. "Because a werewolf bite works _most _of the time."

"Whatever, I'm getting bored now and outta of here." David made his way out. He then stops and turns his head to Alexis and says, "I hope Jordan dies! And if you ever want to have some '_fun_' with _me _then come to my apartment in New York."

Alexis shook her head in disgust at David as the werewolf hunter walks out of the throne room and then outside.

* * *

Rusty and Sven walks into Jordan's room. They see the werewolf master lying on his bed. He has his eyes closed and he was sweating. Adalwolf looked so scared and afraid. Rusty and Sven walk over to Jordan.

"Are you alright Jordan?" Rusty asked. It was a stupid question really, but what else could he say? He was scare out of his mind. He looks at Sven and asks, "Can't you do anything? Like a spell to save him or at least slow the poison down?"

Sven shakes his head as if he was sorry. "Magic can't help us this time, Rusty. I could do spells on Jordan but that might kill him. I'm sorry. But you're a werewolf and you can heal, am I correct? Do ever think what you can do for others?"

Rusty knew what Sven was talking about. In fact, back in the empire world Kyle showed Rusty a trick those only werewolves could do when before Rusty became an Alpha. Rusty looks at Jordan and slowly grasps Jordan's arm.

Black veins begin to appear on Rusty's hands and then spread on his arms. "Careful," Sven said calmly. "You may take away some of Jordan's pain, but doing it for too long will-"

"Kill me, I know Sven."

Rusty's hands began to hurt so he lets go of Jordan's arm. Jordan still looked like he was slowly dying. "Thank you Rusty," he whispers weakly before falling asleep.

* * *

Emily is sitting on Willack's throne, her throne, in supernatural heaven. She is thinking of a new supernatural being. One that would make the person powerful every time he or she spills blood.

She summons Alexis. She appears in front of Emily. "What is it? Do you have something that can save Jordan?"

"One; no, but I wish I knew Alexis. Second; you are going to be a new supernatural being called a sacrificer."

"A sacrificer? What's that?"

"A person who kills people as sacrifices and then gains power," Emily said. "You will be the very first one. Also, Jordan, but since he has that poison I can't make him into another supernatural being."

"No, I don't want to kill innocent people, Emily!"

"Most of them are bad people, Alexis. Besides, you will be grateful later on."

Emily stands up from her new throne and touches Alexis's forehead. Alexis feels new, but a weak power coursing through her body. Her eyes flash orange and then back to blue.

Emily removes her hand away. "There. All done."

"Wait, what can I do to save Jordan?"

"There's only one cure; Jordan needs to kill that is someone very important to him. Someone he would never want to kill or see dead."

_Me_, Alexis thought to herself.

* * *

Jordan is having nightmares. He appears in a huge crowed that has hundreds of people. The shouted happily, "The Confederate Empire has won the war! The Confederate has won the war! Alexander is our savior!"

_No, no, no, this can't be! The Confederate and all of the empires were supposed to be destroyed by Curse's army! What the fucking hell is this?! _

The people didn't seem to notice Jordan. He then covers his ears and closes his eyes as he hears a scream of horror. Jordan then opens his eyes, uncovers his ears, and gasps in horror.

Everything around Jordan had changed. He was now in an interrogation room and he sees Alexis strap in a chair. Her father, Alexander, has a pistol in his hand. He laughs. "Why you stupid little bitch! Think Jordan would have won this war? Thanks to Seth by lunching missiles at Jordan's castle he's dead and finally out of my damn way! Think he can keep giving me and Alexi nightmares? Thinks he can give my wife, Sarah, nightmares and turn her against me? Thinks he can turn Elizabeth against Alexi? He almost succeeded, but he lost and pissed me off that he was hurting my family! I have to say Alexis. You defended yourself pretty well with your archery skills. But anyways, I killed Alek and the rest of my enemy empires! God knows he would still try to kill me and take over if I let him live. Fucker was starting to piss me off."

"Jordan will kill you!" Alexis spat. "He's still alive. I know it."

Alexander scoffs. "Think he can kill me after I killed Rusty, Adalwolf, and his dark army? He can't beat now that I'm with Draco again."

"Burn in hell!"

"No, it's you who should burn in hell." Alexander raises the pistol to Alexis's forehead. "You betray me, Oh well, I'll been a better father once Sarah gives birth to my new child within a few months."

"Mark my words dad! Jordan will find you and then kill-"

Alexander pulls the trigger and a bullet shot through Alexis's skull. Jordan screams in fury and lunges at Alexander. But everything around him changes again. This time he hears moaning.

He sees Zack screwing Alexis. Jordan closes his eyes, but he could not stand the moaning from Alexis _enjoying _it. Couldn't stand the betrayal, pain, anger, and most of all; Alexis talking to that fucker Zack.

"Oh God, you're greater at this I thought! Faster, faster, faster, Zack!"

"I'm almost there Alexis!"

Jordan covers his ears, but he could still hear _it_. "Faster Zack!" Alexis screamed. This was like hell for Jordan. He thought he would never wake up from theses nightmares. Nightmares that will leave scars for the rest of his life.

"Wake up Jordan!"

He shoots upright on his bed. He could see that Alexis was waking him up by shaking him. "I saw you crying in your sleep and you were moving around a lot on your bed. So, I thought…"

She was right. He had notice he had been crying in his sleep. Also, he realized Adalwolf wasn't in the bedroom anymore. He saw a wooden chair at the corner of the room. Alexis must have been sitting there to keep an eye on him.

"How long have you been here?" he asked, pointing to the chair.

"Fifteen minutes."

"Thank you for waking me up Alexis. Those nightmares were starting to…to break me _again_."

"Nightmares? What…never mind that. Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like I have a fever now."

Alexis feels his forehead. "Oh my God, you're burning up! Can…can you walk?"

"I-I think so," stammers Jordan as he gets off the bed. Alexis helps him to the throne room. Now Jordan was slowly starting to feel dizzy. Once the two of them enters the throne room, Jordan could see Greg, Ruby, and her werewolf partner, Fire.

"What is this?"

Jordan could see Alexis pulling out a knife. She points it to Greg. Jordan now knew. "No! No, no, I'm not going to kill Greg!"

"Its okay, Jordan," he said.

"No it's not okay Greg!"

"Jordan your life is more important then mine! A while ago God talked to Matt and said he's a prophet. Also, if you die then there's a chance that we will all die by the Death Bringers! You are one of the people that can stop them!"

"No not everything is about me!"

"Stop saying that Jordan!" Rusty snapped. "We know. But know this; not all of us are going to survive. Now if you don't kill someone who is important to you and you die; then we're all dead before we can even strike back!"

Alexis handles Jordan the knife. "I thought you had to kill me. But Greg wanted to get killed because he knows there's nothing he can do to help, but save you."

"Please Jordan," Greg said.

Jordan closes his eyes and Greg walks over to him. "Alright…do it. Kill me." Jordan couldn't handle the words 'kill me'. He takes a step forward…and stabs Greg in the heart. Greg gasps in pain.

Everyone else had their eyes close, but the Crawler. Blood pours out of Greg's mouth as Jordan pulls the knife out and opens his eyes. He falls to the floor and Greg slowly closes his eyes as his life slowly fades away.

Jordan felt the poison ebbing. He no longer felt his high fever and felt dizzy. No longer had to throw up blood. "Now me," Ruby said as she stepped forward. Everyone's eyes went wide in shock and horror. "Cure me and then kill me Jordan."

"You think I'm going to kill another person who is like _family _to me?!" he cried. "Why do you want to die?"

"Because I can't live without Greg!"

"Then find someone else?" Jordan yelled suddenly. "Get Viktor, Rusty, Matt, or someone else! Do you think killing Greg was easy? Do you think killing and mourning two of my dead friends will be easy? NOT OF THIS IS FUCKING EASY, RUBY!"

"The choice is yours Jordan," Ruby said. "You can cure me and then kill me so I can be in Heaven with Greg. Or-"

Jordan didn't let her finish as he touches her head, curing her, and then stabs her in the neck four times. Blood spatters on the floor and on Jordan's clothes. His eyes flash purple and then back to brown. Ruby falls to the floor, dead.

Jordan turns around and everyone had a shock and surprise look on their faces. "What?" he asked. "She wanted death."


	41. Chapter 41

_Chapter 41_

_Derakthul, realm of the Death Bringers_

Fire and ash swirls around the realm like locusts around plant matter. Bare skin is slashed and burned while breathing is nearly impossible. But hanging in the sky are thousands of cages, most are empty, save three.

Inside the three cages are three black dragons. In fact, they are three black dragons of immense and terrible power.

The one on the left is Del'Ferris, a terribly cruel and evil dragon. The one on the right is Elas'Kas, a manipulative and extremely powerful dragon. Last, the one in the middle is Derakthul, the most powerful of the three.

Derakthul, a long time ago in another universe, had enslaved the world and covered it in darkness. Anyone who resisted his rule would die. He ruled the world with an iron fist, making sure that nothing ever challenged him. As fate would have it, the enslaved rioted against Derakthul and imprisoned him in a hellish realm, which soon Derakthul called Derakthul. He was imprisoned in a cage and, wanting revenge for what the people did to him, he created the Death Bringers to bring his revenge upon the land.

Derakthul had an ally, a werewolf alpha who had been chief of the guard. When the riot happened, Derakthul placed the werewolf in a frozen chamber. The chamber is a blue crystal that is on his pendant.

Derakthul has met some of the gods, but the one he became acquaintances with was Willack. Willack and Derakthul got along, mostly because Derakthul reminded the god of someone that would become his champion. Well, when the god found out what exactly Derakthul was, being that he only communicated with him through telepathy, they came up with a plan, mostly because Willack needed all the support he could get, especially from three powerful dragons.

In return, Derakthul told Willack that Emily would become the god of supernatural, but Willack was curious as to how the dragon knew that.

"How did you know she would become the next god of supernatural?"

'It is because I know everything, young god.'

"How old are you?"

'I have spent thousands of years in my prison, but I spent nine thousand in my time of ruling over my world.'

"Ah, but when I am gone and Emily becomes the next god of supernatural, what will you do to her?"

'Nothing, unless you want me to deal with her.'

"No, I want her spared."

'Alright then. I will spare her, but only if she doesn't try to fight me.'

"She won't because I will tell her not to. But she is a seer and she also likes to jump to conclusions."

'As long as you tell her to not go against me when I resurface to enact my revenge, she will live.'

_Derakthul_

As the three filled cages rocked back and forth, Derakthul suddenly breaks out, sending the cage door flying into the boiling magma below. The other two follow suit, and soon, the three of them are soaring through the skies of Derakthul, roaring and hissing as they knew that their takeover was soon approaching.

_Unknown location_

"Is the ritual ready yet," asks Balto.

"No, opening Derakthul is one thing, but having our master appear is something completely different. We need an act of betrayal that he has set up to release our masters."

"What happens then?"

"They finally have the vengeance they have been waiting so long for."

_Unknown world_

_Derakthul's reign of terror_

Atop the largest castle in Europe sits a black dragon on the left most tower. He ruled this land with an iron fist. Anyone caught breaking his laws… their lives are forfeit.

The dragon screeches and dives off the tower before slowly landing in the courtyard. He turns to the werewolf alpha and hisses loudly.

The alpha howls into the sky and the dragon takes off into the sky, his domination complete.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"People say life is hard, or unfair. It is hard; that trying to save your world from seven pure evil Death Bringers. Everyone is struggling how to kill them. But at the same time everyone is doing fine. Conner is training Alexis to be like an assassin. I'd asked her and she said, she wanted to train with Conner first. I respected her choice. Anyways, Viktor is training Josh and a few new werewolf masters. Emily is planning some stuff, same thing with Zillock. And oh, also Adam Brink. Yeah, he helped Skull get money. But ever since Skull died, Adam became a mercenary. I don't know if Skull told him about me, maybe he did. I don't know. But everyone is doing okay. Also Elizabeth. We're great friends now. Best friends, I should say."

Emerald looks at Jordan, who is sitting in a wooden chair. They are both at her hideout in her room. "And what you about Jordan? How are you doing? Let's get back to you."

"Me? I'm fine. Aside the pain and anger, the hate of Alex in the empire world and all of the worlds Alexis, Adalwolf, and I've been through. Also Curse. Let's not forget the archangel/dark side/creation of Lucifer. Anyways, it's just…I don't know. I've been thinking about my past lately. When I was fourteen two years ago."

"What kind of trouble?" Emerald asks.

"I used to be an author on a website called ," said Jordan, forming a tiny energy ball in his hands with magic. "Yeah, my pen name was Jwolf98. I'd had many friends. Until one day in 2012, I thought my stories and writing was bullshit. I was doing a story called Dark Redemption, or something close to that with one my best friends Wolf…Wolf Assassin 7-just forget the numbers."

"What was this author's real name?"

Jordan blinks a few times. "His name was…I don't want to say his name."

"That's fine. So what happened on that website you're talking about?"

"I…uh…I uh, I left. I retired. I quit. Yeah, I tried improving my grammar and posted new stories, but people in reviews kept saying 'You still need to improve your grammar, and add more detail'. Fuck those bitches. I tried to be like two authors like Cool Kat and Bruthespy. But…I…No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't be like them. So I quit. Not only because of that, but because I felt like a third wheel. I didn't belong on FanFiction anymore."

"Go on, Jordan," Emerald said, with a smile. "I'm like a guidance counselor. I am the goddess of guidance, remember? But do you ever go back on ?"

"Months before the Blue Moon started, I always did. Wolf Assassin's and Brythespy's friendship increased so much that they became best friends. Like brothers in my eyes. It…it…killed my heart. Not once they mention they miss me. They only mention me that I was selfish for leaving. It looked like…everyone…was better off without me. I think I can understand that. Who wants to be friends with a person who hates himself, thinks he's all alone, that he keeps bitching about his 'problems'? I felt like they always fuck their girlfriends and go to stripper clubs every night. I tried to make them see that I was drowning into a pool of darkness and I needed someone to save me. And I'm already at the bottom of the pool while the shadows taunt, mock, and eat me. And when I met Alexis…I thought 'she's the one. The one that can save me'."

"I can sense it, you know," Emerald said, as Jordan makes the ball of energy disappear. "The jealousy, the pain, the anger, the hate, the rage, and the self-pity. You have so many dark emotions' like nobody else."

"I know you're thinking that there was no reason for me that feel way on ," Jordan said.

"Not at all, Jordan. You're just confused, that's all. About love. About how those girls dance for money in those clubs." Emerald gets up and walks over to him. "God loves you Jordan. He loves everyone."

"How are you so sure?" he asked. "He told German Alex and Josh to stop Curse's plans. He offered Alex to get rid of the nightmares for him. He offered Curse to become an archangel. Hell, God even offered Josh something. But what did He offered me, or Alexis, or any of the people I love? Nothing. I know, I'm sounding selfish right now but…I just feel so lonely sometimes. I don't mean to be selfish. I pray to God, and He doesn't answer my prayer while He answers everyone else's."

"You're getting angrier by the second," Emerald whispers softly. "Let it go Jordan." She places her right white paw on Jordan's right leg. "Let it go of the anger. I'm here with you Jordan."

"How do I know that you're not like the others? The ones that pretend to care?"

"If I didn't care," Emerald said, still with a soft warm voice. "wouldn't I have not agreed to have this meeting with you? I care. Zillock, Emily, Alexis, Adalwolf, Curse, and everyone else care about you."

"I don't know what to say Emerald."

"You don't have to say anything. I know you're drowning, and keep fighting to the surface."

"The agony is so powerful," Jordan said. "I can somehow hold my breath, but I don't how long I can keep holding it. What if it's agony now and just hell later on?"

"Think of a Winston Churchill quote," Emerald said. "If you're going through God's punishment place, keep going."

* * *

An half an hour later Jordan is in his room with Adalwolf. He is looking at Logan's spell book about the wolf paw prints marks. Suddenly Jordan's blue wolf mark glows blue and there was a small flash as Curse appears beside Adalwolf.

"Curse?" Jordan frowned. "What's happening?"

"God just told me that He needs me because all angels are going to war against Satan's demons. They're helping the Death Bringers. Plus, Lilly might be there. This is my chance to finally kill her. But I'll return Jordan, I promise. That's if…God will let me."

Sorrow hits Jordan's heart, but he nodded his head. "I understand. And don't get killed, you hear me? Also, tell God I said hello."

Curse chuckles. "Will do, my friend. And I know you can defeat the Death Bringers."

"Shut up."

"No, really, I think you actually can. But God needs me right now. Goodbye Jordan. You, too, Adalwolf."

Jordan nods as Curse disappears in a white light. Nearly twenty minutes later someone knocks on his door. "Come on in," he said. The door opens and there stood Alexis. Jordan could see she looked somewhat tired. _Conner must have train her hard today. Or she's probably not used working out for a few hours. _

"There's someone here to see you Jordan," Alexis said, rubbing one of her eyes.

"Who?" he asked, closing Logan's spell book, and getting off the bed.

"It's a human girl about around our age. She won't tell me, Sven, Rusty, or Conner her name. She says she knows all about the Death Bringers. I just though I should tell you and you should meet her."

"Lead me to her," Jordan said walking out of the bedroom with Adalwolf behind and Alexis in front of him. A minute later, they enter the huge royal hallway and Jordan sees the human girl that Alexis was talking about.

The girl looks like around sixteen years old. She has dark brown hair in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. She is wearing a brown leather jacket with a gray plain shirt under it, light blue denim jeans, and gray and red gym shoes.

"Hello Jordan," the girl said with a smile. "My name is Jill but all of you can call me Julia."

"Okay, first how did you find us, and what do you want?" asked Jordan.

Julia smiles. "I am a Water Bringer. And I know how you can defeat the Death Bringers."

"Water Bringer?" Rusty frowned, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I come from the same world like the Death Bringers."

Jordan flashes his eyes to werewolf blue. "Oh, so you're on their side? Big mistake coming here bitch!" Conner gets out a steel dagger, Rusty changes his eyes to werewolf white, Adalwolf, growls and bared his fangs at Julia, Sven summons magic in his hands, and Alexis pulls out a small dagger like Conner's.

"No, I didn't say I am on Alex's side," Julia said. "In fact, I'm here to _help _you. All of you. I am one of the very few Bringers that have betrayed all of the Bringers and want to stop their evil plans. But since almost all of them were wiped out by the gods, there are not much left of us. I'm one of the good Bringers. I know a way you can defeat the Death Bringers."

"And how's that possible?" Jordan asked. By now everyone

"You have the power to make yourself or anyone else into the god of darkness or the god of light or both. If you can do that then you can-"

"Make myself a Death Bringer."

"Well, actually, Jordan it's a Dark or a Light Bringer. Or a Hybrid Bringer since you will have two different type of Bringer powers."

"And how does he become one?" asked Adalwolf.

"I have to give up my powers," Julia said, "making me human."

"Okay, but can't it be someone else?" Jordan asks. "Why am I the one who always get the power?"

"Well, you can get rid of your soon-to-be Bringer powers after the Death Bringers are finally gone," said Julia. "But this might be the only few shots to defeat them. We need a huge room. Like the throne room. But this hallway should be good enough."

"What do we do?" asked Conner.

"Stand back," Julia said. "and some of you get ready to catch me in case if I look like if I'm about to fall. I'll be weak for a few seconds. Okay, ready Jordan?"

"I'm _always _ready."

"Good. Now use your wolf mark and summon the darkness and light in you once we both touch each other on the arms."

Jordan nods and then Julia walks over to him. She puts her hands on both of his arms and he did the same thing. Jordan makes his wolf mark glow and both of his eyes turn a purple and a Heaven white color.

Julia began to cry in pain. "No, this is supposed to happen. Just…ah! Just don't let go!" Julia's powers began to ebb greatly as she transfers her powers to Jordan. His blue wolf paw print mark glows more brightly blue. He felt more powerful. But then again, he hated when he was the only one getting more power. _Once the Death Bringers are dead or God throws them into Hell, I'll get rid of theses powers so no one will get jealous. After all, it's not fair if I always get the power, right? It will be selfish of me if I just keep this power for myself._

Then it was done. Jordan and Julia broke each other's grasp as the blue glow on Jordan's wolf mark slowly stops. Rusty catch Julia just in time as she was about to fall to the ground. What Rusty realized once he caught her and pull her up he and Julia's lips were almost close to a kiss.

Blushing by everyone's eyes were on the king of werewolves and now the former Water Bringer, Rusty quickly lets go of her and took a few steps back and said, "Sorry my mistake." Now he felt his cheeks glow hot.

"Are you alright?" Jordan asked Julia.

She sighs. "A lightheaded for a few seconds but I'm all good now. Do you feel darkness or light in you?"

"Actually both, Julia," Jordan said, looking at his wolf mark.

"The first Hybrid Bringer," she grinned.

"I'm not a-"

But Julia didn't let him finish. "You may be able to take four or five Death Bringers, but not seven all at once. But I know someone that can help you. But very, and I mean _very _few people know about _him_."

"Who?" Alexis asks this time.

"His name is…well…Elder," said Julia. "He's a dragon, and…well…I don't really know much about him. But I do know where his cave is. But it's not in this world. In fact, it's not even _in _a world. I can't actually describe it."

"Okay, but how can a god help us?" Jordan asked.

"He's _not _a god. He's far more then a god. He's the oldest creation ever besides God. But I have to warn you Jordan; he's has a quick temper, and doesn't like humans, and dogs like _her_." Julia points to Alexis. "But you have to meet him Jordan."

"Can anyone come with me?" He wanted Alexis, Adalwolf, and everyone else to come with him. Not that he was scared, or anything similar that.

"No, it's…safer if it's just you," Julia said. "Look into my memoires, and you should see where his cave is. I've never been in there myself. No one has, but God."

"How do you know all of…never mind," said Jordan, as he walks over to her. He puts his right hand on her forehead, and looks into her memoires. He was shocked. It was her parents and another Bringer who told the gods where their home world is, and let them in, and let them killed the evil Bringers. Jordan saw where the cave is. Julia was right; it isn't in a world. It's in a secret dragon valley that God created for the dragon.

"Alright." Jordan removes his hand away. "I've found it."

"Be _very_, _very _careful of what you say and do to Elder," Julia said, in a worry tone. "He can take away your powers with just a thought! Even a god's powers. And don't insult and disrespect him. He'll kill you. He won't care who you are, and how powerful you are."

"Have you met him before?" Sven asked.

"No one knows what he looks like. Very few only know he's a dragon and his name is Elder. But we're wasting time right now. You must go now Jordan."

He turns to his friends, "Find Adam Brink, and bring him here. Also, get the Jersey Devil a werewolf so he can mate and start a family," before using magic to teleport to Elder's dragon cave.

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon. The sky was getting purple. The wind begins to blow as Jordan gulps as he looks at the dragon cave. He enters the cave, his heart beating a little fast. The cave has a waterfall. In a corner of the cave lay a huge pile of bones. Jordan could see some were human, dog, and animal bones.

A deep voice boomed suddenly. "Who dares to enter _my _home? How did you find me? What do you want?"

"U-u-uh…I-I…a Water Bringer name Julia…" he trails off. He didn't know what to say. He never felt a powerful being around him before. Not _this _powerful. It was so powerful Jordan couldn't even describe it. _I have to be careful of what I do and what I say. _

"Julia?" the voice asked. Out of the shadows, a red dragon with rainbow eyes stood there. He is two times bigger then a regular male size dragon. "Ah, I remember her. It was not long ago when she stood outside my cave. She wanted to go in, but I saw fear inside her. Great fear. I saw her but she didn't see me inside my cave."

"She told me where your cave is," said Jordan, "and she told me that I needed to see you. You must be the dragon Elder."

"You are Jordan Hubler," said the dragon. He didn't seem grateful or surprise to see him. "I _all _about you. That you are a werewolf, werewolf master, champion of Supernatural, champion of darkness, and a Dark and Light Bringer. I also know all about Alexis, and all your friends and allies. You used to be like an assassin in the empire world, and assassinated werewolves. Not to mention a werewolf hunter also. Why do you come here _human_?"

"Because…because you can help us defeat the Death Bringers."

Elder snorted. "Help _you_? Why should I help a sinful creation by God? All you people do is go to those clubs that girls and males dance for money, drink, cuss, have 'fun' in bed, murder, forget about the Lord, and are selfish when it comes to love. You forget about your friends and family and only care about your lover. Here's a question; if one million people were about die and also your lover, who would you save? You would save your love one and let all those people die, wouldn't you? That's very selfish of you. You just want that girl all to yourself." Elder shook his head. "Selfish. Who would you save?"

"I'm not like _those _people!" Jordan said with calm. _He is so much like me. I see the same way as he does. I even see people are selfish. _

The dragon growled. "Answer my question!"

"Instead of Alexis, I would save all those people."

"You are not selfish. You have passed my little test. Now be gone human!"

At first when Elder said those last words, Jordan thought he would teleport back to Greenland. But when it didn't happen he finally asks, "Can you help me defeat the Death Bringers?"

"Why should I?"

"Because they are destroying God's creations. Us and other worlds."

"I am the most powerful being besides God. I'll destroy them with my fire breath! But I won't."

"Uh…I think that won't be enough," Jordan said. "Fire breath can't kill them."

Elder growled and then got in Jordan's face. "Do you know why I'm the most powerful being? Because God made me a _higher _rank then a god. Do you know what that rank is? It's called an Elder. Yes, I know I have the same name of the rank, but that's what God named me. I can take away your powers with just a thought! I can also mix your feelings. If you are courage, then I can bring fear inside you! I am the very first and oldest living dragon ever!"

"So…your name is Elder, and you are a…Elder rank? Okay, there's no such thing as a higher rank then a god. And take away my powers? Well, I'll just use magic to prevent that and you won't be able-"

Jordan stops as he saw his wolf mark on his right palm slowly fade away. Same thing with his werewolf and champion powers. He didn't feel magic anymore. He felt…powerless…A normal human.

"Believe me now human?" asked Elder, glaring at Jordan. "I hate people when don't believe me. I can also sense your feelings and read your thoughts. I can even hear your thoughts outside my cave. Think _you _and _I _are alike? Bah! Stupid human."

"Give me my powers back!" Jordan demanded.

"With that tone?" Elder laughed. "You're sounding like a three year old when it cries and begs like 'Give me my toys back!'. I'll give them back; but if you insult me, I'll take them away forever. Or I'll send you into the World of Lost Souls."

"What is that? The World of Lost Souls?" Now Jordan felt his powers back.

"A place like Naga's Twisting Nether. Once you step into that place, you are lost and can't get out. Only God can find and pull you out. I enter that place when God was creating the dinosaurs'. I was created shortly before them. I wanted to see want was inside of that place. The second I enter I was lost. God was worry, and was trying to find me. It took a while. God warned me never go into that place again and I promised Him I wouldn't."

There was a minute of silence. Then Elder said, "You can't beat all the Death Bringers. It doesn't matter if you're a Hybrid Bringer. If you become my champion you will be strong enough to kill them or send all of them to the World of Lost Souls. I would destroy them myself, but I'll only do it if God tells me to."

Jordan stomps his foot in anger. "Why?! Why the hell do I always get the power?"

"You'll only be my champion until the Death Bringers are dead or trap into the World of Lost Souls."

"I already got enough power. So no thanks!"

"Not enough to defeat all seven Death Bringers."

"Whatever."

Jordan started walking out of the cave. "You can't defeat them unless you're my champion," said the red dragon. "You will be back, Jordan. I know it. Stupid human. Never listens."

* * *

"Whoa, that actually happened?" Alexis asks. She is lying next to Jordan on his bed. "Elder is the oldest living dragon, and he offered you become his champion? Why the hell do you refused?"

"Yep," he said. "I refused to become Elder's champion because I hate that I'm the one that is always getting the power. It's unfair that everyone stays the same, and I get more powerful. I already a werewolf and all that crap."

"Speaking of werewolves," Alexis said. "where's Adalwolf?"

Jordan covers his mouth as he yawns. "Probably mating with Fire, is my best guess." He turns his head to Alexis. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Jordan."

"When…you know…Zack raped you in the slave trade world, did…did you _enjoyed _it?"

"_What_!" she shouted with a cry. "What makes you say _that_?"

"Because of what Alex said yesterday-"

"You actually believe him?! God, Jordan, _no_! I didn't enjoy it. Remember, I said Zack also abused me? He made me have sex with him against my will. He forced me to blow him. If I didn't do what I was told, Zack would punish me either by raping me without giving me a break, or let his boys rape me. Why would you ask me that?"

"I know you like me as a friend-"

"I did like you as a friend…at first. But I was starting to have feelings for you…again. Besides, if I like you as a friend I wouldn't be _lying _hereright next to you and wouldn't do this."

Alexis pecks Jordan on the cheek, surprising him. "Now can I ask you something?"

Jordan only nodded. Alexis sighs before asking, "I'm not saying this in a bad way or anything like that, but why…why are like _this_? You get angry at love and so many other things."

"That's what happens when you hold all those awful emotions in you for five years. It breaks you, corrupts you, devours you…changes you into someone else. It's just…all that anger makes you hate things. It makes you think you're all alone."

Alexis grasps Jordan's hand. "But you're not alone."

"I know Alexis." He looks at his blue wolf paw print. "Did you know werewolf masters can do other things with their wolf marks besides magic?"

"No. Like what?"

"We can cure illness, and other sickness," Jordan said. "Willack didn't make the wolf marks do that; you can say they have a mind of their own. But not really."

"Someone looks tired," Alexis giggled as Jordan covers his mouth as he lets out a small yawn.

"I am tired."

Once Alexis fall asleep besides Jordan, he gently puts right hand on Alexis's arm. His wolf mark glows and Jordan smiles with a chuckle. The wolf mark stops glowing blue and Jordan closes his eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

In Alexis's dream, she is walking in a land of colorful green grass. The night sky is beautiful with the white full moon. The wind began to pick up.

"Beautiful and peaceful, isn't it?"

Alexis turns her head and sees Jordan walking towards her with a smile. "What is this place Jordan?"

"Why, this is your dream. After you went to sleep, I did a power of the wolf mark has and we can share dreams."

"So I can dream about anything?" asks Alexis. "Like can I replay memoires?"

"I think that's possible."

"How do I do that?"

"Just…well, think of a memory."

Everything around Jordan and Alexis began to change into a whole new area. It changes into a bedroom room. The room looks so familiar to Jordan and Alexis. Then they heard a little girl's voice asked, "Then what happened next?"

The two of them turn, and they saw a five year old Alexis in bed with Alek besides her sitting in a chair, reading the Bible.

"I remember this," Alexis said. "Alek used to read the Bible to me when I was a little girl. I think this is the part when Alek told me when and how God created the world."

"This is what you chose?" asked Jordan.

"I thought of a random childhood memory of mine," said Alexis.

Alek flips a page of the Bible. "Then on the seventh day, God rested. Then He thought of a creation that will look like Him. From soil and…"

The words faded out as Alexis changes the room into an outside environment. The sky is now dark with the colorful Northern lights. There is snow on the ground. Jordan nods. "I think this is the world where America lost WW II, and this is Nome."

"I remember this night when we were taking a walk when I was pregnant with your child," Alexis said, smiling. "The Northern lights are so beautiful."

"I couldn't agree more," Jordan said, looking at the night sky. "It is really beautiful."

Alexis was about say something, but Jordan made his wolf mark glow and Alexis woke up. She saw Jordan opening his closest and getting some clothing out.

"What are you doing? And what did you do?"

"I ended the dream, and I'm going to finish the Death Bringers…once and for all." Jordan puts on a black sweatshirt, and black jeans. "If you're wondering what this is, Alexis. This is the sweatshirt and black jeans that I used to wear in the empire world when I assassinated werewolves. Also, when we saw each other for the very first time, but never mind that."

"Why are you wearing that?" she asked.

"I just… it just brings me back memoires," Jordan said. He starts to head towards the door, but Alexis steps in his way. "Jordan. If you fight the Death Bringers on your own, then there's a pretty good change you'll die. I won't let you do this."

"Alexis, I'm a Hybrid Bringer. I'm stronger then all them. Please move aside."

But Alexis only stood in his way. "I won't let you get killed."

"Move aside Alexis."

"No!"

"Alexis!"

"I said no!" she snapped. She summons fire in one hand and ice in the other. "I'll use magic if I have to."

"I didn't want to do this but you give me no choice." Jordan does a spell in his head, and Alexis fell to the floor.

"What…what the fuck did you do to me Jordan?!"

"Paralyze you. It will only be a few minutes until the spell wears off."

Jordan opens the bedroom door and then closes it. Just as he begins to walk down the dark hallway he disappears in a rainbow flash.

* * *

"Where the hell am I?"

"Back in my cave," Elder said, as the red dragon steps out of the darkness. "I know what you're going to do, and you _can't _defeat the Death Bringers without becoming my champion."

"I'm so sick and tired that I'm always the one getting the power!" Jordan shouted angrily.

"You're only be my champion until-"

"Shut it dragon! Go on ahead get piss off! I don't give a fuck!"

Elder roared. "You dare insult an Elder?!" The dragon hits Jordan with his tail, and he get sends flying into the waterfall. Jordan falls into the water and he realizes it was like a deep end pool. He saw below him at the bottom was only darkness.

Jordan swims to the surface, and gasps for air. He saw Elder in front of them, glaring at the teenager. Elder breathes in and unleashes fire from his mouth. Jordan cries in fright as he dives under in the water; the fire missing him.

The fire makes the darkness bottom of the waterfall be seen for a few seconds until the fire died. Jordan swims up in the surface again. Elder was now gone. Jordan gets out of the waterfall, and shouts, "What the fucking hell was _that_?! Were you _trying _to roast me?!"

Soaking wet and water dripping, Jordan was about to teleport out when Elder lands on the ground; making the ground shake and making Jordan fall on his rear. "I only did that," Elder said, glaring at Jordan as he gets up. "because to let you know there are other dragons besides me."

"_What_?!" Jordan cried.

"There are three other dragons. They are all black. One is a girl name Elas'Kas. The two others are males. One is name Del'Ferris and the other is name…Derakthul. The most powerful of three dragons. They are all siblings. They have been imprisoned in a cage for a thousand of years. But they broke out not too long ago. About a half an hour ago. I sensed it and God told me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jordan asks, dripping water. "Are they old as you? More powerful then you?"

"I am the first and oldest living dragon," Elder glared. "God made me the most powerful being ever. But those dragons can kill me. They just need to try a lot harder. And if I die, God will just bring me back to life. Without me, nothing would be the same. All of the worlds would fall into chaos, and Derakthul would have won a long time ago and would have enslaved all of the worlds. He almost enslaved the very _first _world that God created."

"The first world?"

"A world that God created. A world that _dogs _walk on all fours instead of two. They can't talk like you humans can, hold stuff, and…a lot of things humans can do. Do you know this is the seventy-seven world that wasn't created by God? He only created _one _world. And if by magic other worlds starting appearing. It's very strange."

"I don't know _what _you just _said_, but I outta here."

"I keep telling you Jordan you can't defeat the blasted Death Bringers without becoming my champion!" Elder roared.

"I don't want to become your damn champion!"

"Fine," Elder snorted. "But I'll watch your fight against the Death Bringers. But if they're about to kill you I'll teleport you back here. Good luck human."

* * *

Jordan teleports to Mt. Everest inside the cave. The cage wasn't there anymore, not much to Jordan's surprise. "Alright, you bastards! Where the fuck are you?!"

"You seriously want another ass kicking?"

Jordan turns and sees Balto. He laughs. "Why the fuck are you soaking wet?"

Jordan's answer was only he aims his right hand at Balto and a purple and a white Heaven light beam shoots out and it hits Balto. The wolf/dog get sends flying to the ground.

"What…what are you? I've never seen that much power before."

Jordan didn't answer Balto's question as he shoots another beam at him. Balto screams in great agony as Jordan walks over to him. "Death is waiting for you. And you will pay for killing Willack and all of the other gods!"

Jordan puts his foot on Balto's neck and breaks it. He is shoved to the ground suddenly. He looks up and sees Alex helping Balto up. Kyle, Ryan, Hunter, Katie, and Jessica. Alex glares at Jordan. "I so am sick of you! We are going to kill you in the most painful death!"

"Or why don't you just take me to Derakthul?" Jordan snapped.

Alex and all of the other Death Bringer's eyes went wide in shock. "How…h-how do you know about him?"

Jordan makes his eyes turn purple and white Heaven color. "Why don't you shut up? This time you won't beat me! I am more powerful then all of you!"

"I hate to admit it," Balto said, rubbing his broken neck as it beings to heal. "but the damn fucking kid is right."

"No, he isn't!" Alex growled angry.

Jordan smiles darkly. "Why don't we fight to the death and see?" He creates a dark and light energy ball and throws at the Death Bringers.

Alex ducks in time. He looks behind as he sees Katie screaming in pain and dissolves into nothing.

Jordan laughs. "She's dead! And there were six!"

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Balto screams in fury as he lunges at Jordan.

Jordan only smiles as he steps aside and Balto hits the ground. He grabs the Death Bringer's necks…and snaps it with great powerful force. Balto hits the ground…dead. "And there five waiting to die!" Jordan laughed. He creates another dark and light energy ball and throws it at Jessica. She didn't have time to dodge, and she screams in pain and dies as she turns into nothing.

"And then they're were four."


	43. Chapter 43

_Chapter 43_

"And then there were four."

Alex looks around him, seeing that the fight wasn't going so well. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake and Jordan stops in confusion.

"What's going on?"

Alex looks towards Jordan and laughs. "It has begun. This world shall burn and with it, the rise of a new age shall come from the ashes of the old."

The ground starts to shake and smoke begins to pour out of the cracks. Jordan becomes nervous and starts to back out of the cave, but a wall of fire soon blocks his path. He shoots a wave of energy at the wall of fire, but nothing happens.

Sighing in defeat, he watches as the ground opens wider until it was big enough for something to climb out. A claw shoots out of the ground and it lands right in front of Jordan. He sees the scales are as black as his soul, but stops when he sees the rest of the creature… or should he say creatures?

There were three of them; three black dragons. One is a bit thinner than the other two, but she still looks extremely dangerous. The other two look exactly the same except one has a blue pendant around his neck. The crystal seemed to be… cloudy or something.

The dragon with the pendant turns and glares at Jordan, to which Jordan remarks on how it looks exactly like Elder.

The dragon hisses and Del'Ferris starts to laugh. "Foolish child. Did you think we wouldn't know that you were helping the cowardly elder dragon, Elder? Elder can do nothing to stop our reign of terror. We shall cover the land in darkness and force it to join our empire!"

"You're empire? How many worlds do you have, three?"

"If this is seventy-seven, then we have forty-three worlds."

"Forty-three? And God let you get away with that?!"

"He took his people and left the rest to our ruling. So it shall be too for this world, and the next, and soon the rest shall fall."

Derakthul approaches Jordan and growls in rage. Del'Ferris sighs and looks at Jordan. "If you think you can stop us, you are a foolish child. But no matter, you will die with the rest that try to stand against us."

"Why doesn't he speak? Is he like mental or something?"

"_Never _insult Derakthul human! You would be wise to know that he can end your weak and pathetic life once and for all. He only speaks in our natural tongue because your human languages disgust him."

Jordan glares at the black dragons, but Derakthul hisses at him. Jordan starts to back up, but Derakthul advances until Jordan is pressed against the cave wall. Before Derakthul or anyone can do anything, Jordan suddenly disappears in a ball of light.

Alex walks towards Derakthul and asks, "What happened milord?"

Derakthul turns and sighs and says in his natural tongue, "Elder took him away. But Elder cannot and will not kill me. If he does, the world will fall into chaos as the powers of right and wrong will be unbalanced. Elder will not risk anything that can be apocalyptic."

Derakthul then turns and starts to mutter something incomprehensible. Soon, Balto, Jessica, and Katie appeared out of a dark portal.

Derakthul turns to Alex and smiles. "It is done. I shall conquer this world and force them to submit to my rule. Anyone who gets in my way will die. I am the creator of the Bringers. They cannot harm me with any of their powers and I can take their powers away any time I want."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Elder glares at Jordan once he appeared in his cave in front of the red dragon. "You're lucky that I got you just in time human. Otherwise, Derakthul would have destroyed you! And that wouldn't have been good."

Jordan looks up at Elder, and asks, "Are you going to stop those three damn black dragons?" Elder shook his head in a "no" way. Jordan made his hands into fists, and shouts, "People's lives are at stake! And you're going to be a stupid damn fucking hermit, sit back, and do _nothing_?!"

Elder roared angry at Jordan's words. "Never insult me human! I am not a hermit! And yes, but no, I will not kill Derakthul, or send him into the World of Lost Souls, unless if I want everything to fall into chaos. I have my reasons Jordan. If I was careless about all of you people, I would destroy Derakthul in a heartbeat!"

"You can't just do nothing and let Derakthul destroy the world or whatever the hell he's going to do with this world!"

"Who said _I'm _going do nothing, and let Derakthul enslave this world? I'm going to help defeat him once and for all. But it will take time. Besides, there are a total of six hundred worlds. It will take years, and years for Derakthul to enslave them all. Are you alright Jordan? I see fear inside you."

"I want to be not scared anymore," Jordan said, looking deadly serious. "Minutes ago when I was fighting the Death Bringers, I felt…fearless for once. Powerful. But when Derakthul and his siblings came, and they threaten to destroy me, I felt fear inside me. I felt scared."

"_Everyone_ has a fear or two Jordan, including Derakthul. Even _I _have afear; that is losing my champion, and his/her love ones. I know your fear; going to God's punishment place, where Lucifer is. But becoming my champion, you won't be scare anymore. I know you hate being the only one getting more powerful, but what if I make Alexis into my seer? I won't do it this moment. Besides, it's her choice."

Memoires began flooding Jordan's mind. Memoires of being bullied, abused by his uncle, , his friends and Alexis, bonding to Adalwolf, his adventure of going to other worlds. _No more_, he thought to himself. _No more of self-pity, self-hate, and of not believing in myself. No more of being scare. No more trying to be dark. No. All of that is over! _

Jordan forgot that Elder could read his thoughts, but the red dragon didn't say anything as the teenager nodded. "Alright," he sighs. "I'll become your champion. But only to save the world and protect my love ones."

The red dragon titled his head back as he breathes in, and releases a rainbow fire at Jordan. He gasps in fright. But as the fire hits him, it didn't burn or harm him at all. The rainbow fire actually felt so warm like taking a hot bath, and he felt more powerful by each passing second.

"It is done…my new champion," Elder said, once the fire was on gone. "How do you feel?"

"Unbelievable…" Jordan said breathlessly. "I never felt this powerful before. It feels so-wait, what's happening?!" Jordan's eyes sudden began to change into dragon-like and his blue wolf mark changes into a rainbow color.

"By becoming my champion Jordan," said Elder. "Your eyes become dragon-like, but you can change them into your brown eyes, and your wolf mark changes into a different color. Unlike the gods' champions it doesn't happen. They don't even _train _their champions."

"Gods can train their champions?"

"Yes, but they don't. Either they're too lazy or they don't know they can train their champions. But I will train you. Just not during this time. But sometime later."

* * *

"What do you mean he left to kill the Death Bringers?" asked Conner.

"I mean, he left to destroy them once and for all!" Alexis cried. "I tried to stop Jordan, but he used a spell to paralyze me for nearly ten minutes." Her eyes began to water. "I just…I just hope he's alright."

"I am alright."

Alexis, Sven, the Crawler and Conner turn as Jordan stood there, smiling. Alexis gasps happily as she runs to him and threw her arms around Jordan's back. He smiles and hugs her back. Alexis broke the hug after a few seconds, and then suddenly barks as she jabs a finger at Jordan's chest. "Neverdo that fucking again! Because I swear I will hurt you badly if you try the fight the Death Bringers again on your own."

"I will have to fight them again Alexis."

She glares, and opens her mouth to say something, but Sven steps in. "Oh, the kid is back Alexis! Give him a break after he killed all those Death Bringers!"

Jordan sighs. "Well…I only killed-like what? Three? I would have killed the rest if those three dragons didn't show up."

Everyone looked confused. "What do you mean Creator?" the Crawler asked.

Jordan sighs again and told them what happened for the next six or seven minutes. Once he was done, everyone had their jaws dropped in shock and surprise, except the Crawler. Then again, nothing seems to surprise or shock the being of darkness.

"You're Elder's champion now?!" Sven examined.

"Interesting," Conner said.

"My God…" Alexis said, blow away.

* * *

Emily is at the Wolf Order hideout in Emerald's room with Zillock. "I was wondering if all of us should do three creations."

"And what's that?" asked Emerald with a smile, as always.

"Creations call the Blood Wolves. We will create three wolves."

"Can I help create theses 'Blood Wolves'?" asks a mysterious voice.

Emily, Zillock, and Emerald are teleported to a cave. They see Elder, standing there right before their eyes. "I am Elder. The first creation by God. I am a little older then the dinosaurs. I am a higher rank then a god; an Elder."

"I've never heard a higher rank then a god," said Zillock. "There's no such thing."

The red dragon growled. "I can prove it. I can show you my memoires. I know who you all are."

Emily looks at the dragon with her arms cross. "Really? Prove it."

Elder didn't say anything as he shows the three gods his very first memoires. The three of them saw Elder as a little baby dragon. They saw God and they hear the Lord say, "You are my very first creation. I am your Creator; God. And your name is Elder. I've already created a home for you, my son."

"So it's true!" Zillock cried. "You are powerful then any god."

"Yes, and I'm here to help you create the Blood Wolves because there's an evil dragon name Derakthul that can destroy them easily! But with my help, Derakthul or any siblings will have a difficult time destroying them."

"Which type of wolf should we create first?" Emerald asks.

* * *

"Faster Alexis!" Conner shouted, as he quickly hands her archery bow and her quiver of arrows.

Jordan is watching Conner training Alexis about sneaking attacks, and defense attacks in case she has to fight another assassin one day. She grips her archery bow and fires an arrow at the training dummy. The arrow hits the head.

Jordan smiles. He was proud of Alexis. Conner only said, "Good job, but you need to focus on your speed more Alexis. Otherwise, that assassin can kill you quickly."

"I will do better next time."

"Rushing will only lead you more into a mess," said Conner. "Don't rush when you're fighting. Or you'll be dead before you know it."

Jordan moves his eyes to Conner as Alexis drinks her bottle of water. The master assassin saw the teenager looking at him. Jordan sniffs the air; smelling Conner's werewolf scent. Of course, Conner has always been a werewolf. But he never seemed to use his wolf powers.

"Conner."

"Jordan."

"Alexis has been making good process."

"I can see that Conner," Jordan said, staring. He decides to change the subject. "So…you can talk to spirits, huh?"

"Yes. But I can also send my spirit into the spirit world with magic. I can find any spirit that I desire."

"Can you teach me that sometime?" asked Jordan.

"There are many ways. But it doesn't have to be taught."

_Excellent_, Jordan thought darkly. _I can use this on my enemies. _

_Champion_, said a voice in Jordan's voice. _It's me Elder. Emily, Zillock, Emerald, and I are coming to your castle right now. Meet us outside in the front of your castle. Bring everyone. _

Jordan told Conner and Alexis about the message. Alexis asked why they were coming here and Jordan only shrugged, unsure why. He had gotten Adam Brink, Adalwolf, Fire, Sven, everyone but the Crawler (sunlight harms him).

Once they all walked outside they saw the three gods and the red dragon. But there was also something else; three wolves with rainbow eyes were by Elder. One is a white wolf, a brown wolf, and a gray wolf. The three wolves look like male wolves.

"Champion," Elder said. "I have to say, this is actually the first very time being outside my cave. I am surprise that there's only little sunlight here in Greenland, and mostly cloudy and rains a lot. You did a spell didn't you Jordan? Never mind that question."

Everyone, but Jordan and the gods, was surprise about Elder's size as a dragon. "Shocking, we all know," Emerald said, about the dragon's size.

"Why are you four here?" Jordan asks. "And who are _they_?" He points to the three wolves.

"These wolves are called the Blood Wolves," Emily said. "We just created them a few minutes ago."

"What are their names?" Sven asks.

Zillock looks at the three Blood Wolves. "The white wolf is name Bodolf. The brown one is name Conall. And the gray one is name Convel. These wolves are the original Blood Wolves. They are _very_, _very _powerful, thanks to Elder. They are nearly powerful as him. They can speak, but they use body language to speak most of the time."

The white wolf, Bodolf, steps up. "Yes. And we are here because we want to gather more members for our new group. And we choose…Adalwolf. He will be the fourth Blood Wolf and the very first werewolf to join us."

"Adalwolf!" Jordan and everyone else cried in surprise.

Adalwolf's eyes went wide. "_Me_?"

"That's right," Convel said, now speaking. ""We choose you to become one of us."

"Why thank you, but my new mate Fire is pregnant with my pups. I can't just leave her, unless she can come with me. Besides; it's my Master's choice."

"No, Adalwolf," Jordan said, closing his eyes for a few seconds and then opening them again. "It's _your _choice, not mine."

"I don't want to leave all of you," Adalwolf said. "But…but I feel…I feel like my heart is telling me to become a Blood Wolf. Like if this is my true destiny."

Fire nuzzles her mate. "Then follow your heart, my love," she says in a soft warm voice.

Adalwolf looks at Jordan. "Master? What do you think I should do?"

"Like Fire said; follow your heart."

"Alright. Goodbye Fire. Goodbye Master and everyone else. I'll see you all one day, I promise."

Jordan gets on his knees and hugs the black werewolf. He whispers in his ear, "You're the best werewolf partner I have ever had. No one could replace you. I love you with all my being. I am proud of you, and I will think and miss you every single day."

"And I love you too with all my being," Adalwolf whispers back.

Jordan breaks the hug and Adalwolf walks over to the three Blood Wolves. Slowly they disappear into a mist of fog. Emily looks at them. "The other reason we are here because we are going to recreate the world into the empire world. I will bring you, Jordan. Along with Alexis, Adam, Rusty, Julia, Elizabeth, Fire, Conner, and Sven to my supernatural heaven. Because if all you stay here while the world is being recreate then you will lose all your memoires of this world."

"And I will take these two with me," Elder said, looking at Zillock and Emerald. "You two will be at my cave." Then he leans in to them and only whispers that the two of them could hear. "And I have a room that you two can mate together. You can use that."

Zillock and Emerald looked embarrassed, so they looked away. Emily looks at Jordan. "We don't have much time. I'm sending you and everyone else to my supernatural heaven."

Jordan and everyone disappear in a ball of white.

* * *

_Two hours later _

_Supernatural Heaven_

Jordan and Alexis are sitting on the grass at a pond. He looks at his rainbow wolf mark. Again, memoires began flooding into his mind. Great powerful anger and rage began to boil. _Part of me wants to be good, while the other part wants to be dark. No one understands my endless suffering, not even Wolf Assassin. I feel so alone sometimes. How it fair that everyone has happiness while I feel darkness clouding my heart that beats with light? No one understands. I try to make Wolf Assassin understand, but he was blinded like everyone else. One of the reasons I left Fanfiction because his friendship with Brythespy. It brought me so much suffering and despair of my writing! Both of them need to be punished. They have made love with their girlfriends. They need to be punished for doing that. But I need to be punished because I am in love. I'll find a way to punish myself. _

Jordan made his right hand a fist. Alexis saw this. "You're alright? What's wrong Jordan? Your face is getting red."

"It's nothing Alexis."

"It is done now."

The two teenagers turn and saw Emily. "Your world is recreated and now has empires again. But I have to warn you; there are barriers up around the world. So you won't be able to use magic. We have our reasons. And you two are no longer sacrificers."

"Anything else we should know?" Alexis asked.

"Elder, Zillock, Emerald, and I have shifted time. Instead of living with Alek most of your life. You have live with your father Alexander all your life."

"What about my mother? Alice? Is she alive?"

Emily shook her head. "Alex had send Adam to kill her. We're sorry Alexis, but she is in Heaven. We couldn't fix it"

_Bastard needs to fucking pay! _Jordan thought furiously of Alex. _I'll punish him greatly! And Alexis looks sad right now! _

"What are you doing?" asks Alexis, as Emily whispers a few words.

"Bringing some people here," she answers.

Suddenly Elizabeth, Rusty, Julia, Conner, Sven, and Adam appear besides Emily. "Adam, you will be with the Resistance before Alek killed you. Sven, you will be with Jordan, Alexis, and Elizabeth. He will be a bard. Elizabeth, you, like everyone else, will stay the same age. You can stay with Conner and Jordan."

Conner and Adam exchange a few words. _This is perfect_, Jordan thought. _Elizabeth won't be old enough to be with Alexi. _

"It is time," Emily said. "Good luck my children."

* * *

_Sacramento _

Jordan, Alexis, Sven, Conner, and Elizabeth appear in an alley. In the distance they hear cars moving, people walking and talking, soldiers standing guard.

"We're finally back," Jordan said.

"What do we do now?"

"Well, Alexis," Sven began, crossing his arms. "I'm going to become a bard like I was in the 1700's."

"I'm going to find a secret hideout," Conner said.

"I'll help you," Elizabeth said.

"I will also," Jordan said, "but I escort Alexis home right now."

"What about my father? Or my sister, Sarah? What if they see you?"

"Just act like we only met a few hours ago. And if they see us, then tell Alex or Sarah I'm your new friend."

Alexis was about to ask more questions, but then she change her mind. "Right. Let's go."

_I wonder what Adam is doing right now_, Jordan thinks to himself. _Probably getting ready to leave the Resistance. I know he is. He told me one time. Rusty is with Julia. They're probably making a pack right now. And I won't let Elizabeth and Alexi get together. I'll give him nightmares if I have to. I'll do everything in my power to keep them apart. Same thing if Alex falls in love. _


End file.
